VIIa Extremus Australis
by Misao-CG
Summary: SECUELA. La soledad puede tener muchas causas y soluciones, pero uno nunca está tan solo como cree. Saga aprenderá esto de la mano de una chica tan solitaria como él. DEJEN REVIEW.
1. El Detestable Resfriado Común

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 5 para ver y entender Manga: Mientras menos te preocupes del sexo, más oportunidades tendrás._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Extremus Australis."**

_("Extremo Sur")_

****

**Prólogo:**

**El Detestable Resfriado Común.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_1 Semana y media después._

¡Ay de los vencidos por el cruel resfriado común! Que grave calamidad es sufrir por una dolencia tan molesta y resistente a todo tratamiento médico conocido y por conocer. Ni con toda la tecnología ni el conocimiento hemos podido liberarnos de tal azote. No. El resfriado común no tiene cura, ni nada de lo que hagamos podrá atenuar los fastidiosos síntomas con los que ataca a su víctima, porque ni prevenirlo podemos. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es armarnos de paciencia y esperar que el resfrío se pase.

De esto Saga estaba muy seguro.

Hacía 3 días que se encontraba en un lamentable y resfriado estado. Para variar, le había dado muy fuerte y justo en la época de alergias. El mayor de los gemelos asomó un ojo desde debajo de las cobijas, antes de emerger de entre las sábanas como si se tratase del monstruo del pantano. Se veía terrible: estaba congestionado, con los ojos lacrimosos, sudado, sentía frío, estaba despeinado y tan vulnerable como un gatito.

Cuando finalmente se incorporó en su cama, observó a su alrededor, tragando saliva. Estiró la mano hacia su mesita de noche para alcanzar los pañuelitos desechables que sabía que estaban allí y una vez que los encontró, los atrajo hacia sí, retiró uno y se dispuso a limpiar su nariz. Cuando terminó con el molesto proceso, no en balde estaba congestionado más allá de toda razón, arrojó el pañuelo usado a un basurero que había junto a su cama y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con pesadez, sintiéndose aún peor.

Quien inventase la cura contra el resfriado común, debería ser canonizado en el acto.

Saga se quedó echado allí en su cama varios minutos. Aunque las temperaturas seguían en franco ascenso, él tenía frío, por lo que se refugió bajo las cobijas, quejándose con amargura. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Antes no era tan enfermizo. Desde que lo habían revivido tenía esta especial propensión a resfriarse o a sentirse mal por cualquier motivo, por muy miserable que fuera, lo cuál no se podía explicar.

¿Acaso algo había salido mal cuando les revivieron¿Una palabra mal dicha o gesto fuera de lugar? Nunca lo sabría.

Ni modo, no le quedaba más que resignarse. El mayor de los gemelos se puso de lado y ocultó la cabeza bajo las mantas, acurrucándose allí debajo. Si no le gustaba resfriarse, detestaba que lo vieran así de mal, por lo que solía refugiarse debajo de las cobijas cuando estaba enfermo, sacando la cabeza sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

"Sed…" Balbuceó con un toque gangoso.

Tan sólo la mano de Saga emergió desde el desconocido mundo de debajo de las mantas y se estiró en dirección de su vaso con agua. ¿Cómo iba a beber el líquido allí debajo, no lo sé, así que sospecho que sacaría la cabeza. En todo caso, nunca sabremos como lo habría hecho, dado que el peso del vaso le indicó que era necesario que se incorporara de nuevo en la cama: estaba vacío.

Gruñendo, Saga maldijo al vaso entre dientes, así como su necesidad continua de hidratarse. Tendría que rellenar su vaso, lo cuál le suponía un esfuerzo extra: tenía una jarra de un litro llena de agua, pero ésta estaba en una cómoda, fuera de su alcance. El santo de géminis volvió a gruñir cuando desde su posición se dio cuenta, para su horror, que dicha jarra también se encontraba vacía. ¿Es que la vida no era justa con un pobre santo dorado resfriado, que para colmo tenía que valerse solo?

Quejándose como enfermo terminal de cáncer, Saga echó las cobijas a un lado y se puso de pie, calzándose al mismo tiempo sus pantuflas. Caminó hasta una silla, se puso su bata de levantarse, luego se dirigió a su cómoda y tomando la jarra en una mano, salió de la habitación dispuesto a llenarla. Todo esto sin dejar de lamentar su mugre suerte.

Estar fuera de su cuarto le daba una agradable sensación de _vacía_ independencia. No era necesario que molestase a nadie para cuidarse él solo, pero al tiempo que tal cosa le inflaba el orgullo, el aire de aquella burbuja debía escaparse por algún lado. No terminaba de convencerse si eso era o no motivo para enorgullecerse, pues al fin y al cabo, estaba _solo_. Arrastrando los pies, caminó hacia la cocina, tratando de sacudirse el ligero mareo que sentía al caminar. Respiró hondo y tuvo un fuerte acceso de tos. Se dispuso a entrar a la cocina… cosa que jamás logró hacer.

"¿Qué Haces Fuera De La Cama?" Isabella le jaló con fuerza una de sus orejas, antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo, de la misma manera, hasta su cuarto. "¡Se Supone Que Deberías Estar Descansando!"

"¡Suelta Isabella, Suéltame, Me Duele Mucho!" Saga se liberó del feroz agarre de su cuñada y la miró con cara de circunstancias. "Nada más vine por agua, no es el fin del mundo." Se excusó el gemelo, enseñando la jarra vacía. Isabella se sopló el flequillo.

"No estás afónico y no tienes ningún problema para usar ese vozarrón que tienes. ¿Acaso no podías avisarme? Aprovecha que me siento lo bastante generosa como para cuidarte." Protestó Isabella mientras le quitaba la jarra. "El Tarado me dijo que te cuidara mientras no estaba y eso es lo que haré."

Saga suspiró. Kanon estaba de turno de Santuario y le había pedido a Isabella que por favor le cuidase. Esto le había sorprendido: siempre había sospechado que su hermano derramaba indiferencia respecto de sus resfriados. Esa mañana Kanon le había probado lo contrario, cuando le dijo que Isabella había accedido a cuidarlo esa tarde. Cuando Saga le hizo saber este parecer suyo, su gemelo se vio genuinamente ofendido y molesto. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su labia para hacer las paces con su hermano menor, y aceptar la ayuda de Isa fue parte del regateo. Si bien su cuñada podía sonar muy brusca y dar la impresión que estaba cuidándolo a la fuerza, Saga sabía que lo estaba haciendo de todo corazón. En todo caso, peor niñera que ella no le pudieron haber puesto.

"Lo sé, pero el que esté resfriado no quiere decir que sea un incapaz."

"Tienes fiebre."

"Sí, pero no me muero."

"Venga, Saga, regresa a la cama y no me hagas repetirlo." Isabella le ordenó con una sonrisa, antes de entrar a la cocina, sin darle tiempo a protestar. "En seguida te llevo agua."

Saga, recordando su resfrío y pasajera debilidad, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a su cuarto arrastrando los pies. Tenía mucho frío, así que no perdió más tiempo en sepultarse bajo las cobijas. Ni bien se hubo acomodado, tocaron a su puerta.

"Saga ¿Estás presentable?" Preguntó Isabella desde afuera. "Ya te traje agua."

"Pasa." Respondió sin siquiera moverse.

La chica entró a la habitación con otra jarra llena de agua y un vaso nuevo. Sirvió el líquido y se acercó hasta la mesita de noche de Saga, en donde dejó el vaso nuevo, llevándose el viejo. Isabella observó la pila de mantas y meneó la cabeza.

"Así no te vas a mejorar nunca."

"Hmmm."

"Ya tienes agua nueva. Si necesitas algo, sabes que me estoy dando vueltas por aquí. No dudes en pedirme ayuda."

"Sí sé, _mamá_…"

Isabella miró al techo contando hasta diez y salió de la habitación: conste que le habían dicho que su cuñado era un paciente fácil, pero hasta ahora no había visto nada de eso. Saga se incorporó pasados unos segundos y tomando el vaso, bebió un poco de agua. Suspiró tras pensar en lo que acababa de pasar: debió haber sonado como un malagradecido y esa no era la idea. Es que se sentía incómodo con Isabella dando vueltas por géminis. No es que su cuñada le cayera mal, al contrario, pero es que creía que esos cuidados dispensados a su persona estaban fuera de lugar. No era él quien debía ser el receptor, sino su hermano. Feh. Apesadumbrado, Saga volvió a echarse sobre su cama.

En la cocina del piso residencial de Géminis, Isabella terminaba de lavar la jarra y el vaso usados por su cuñado. Se secó las manos y dejó que estos utensilios escurrieran hasta secarse, dado que no le gustaba secar la loza. Justo cuando se disponía a alejarse del lavaplatos, unos brazos le rodearon la cadera y la giraron sobre sus talones. Sin recuperarse de la sorpresa, Kanon atrapó sus labios con los suyos y se dieron un efusivo beso.

"¿Qué tal Bruja?" Le sonrió Kanon. "¿El Engendro te ha dado problemas?" Manerita de referirse al hermano de uno.

"No. Creí que lo haría, pero no." Isabella rodeó a Kanon con sus brazos y acarició la espalda de su gemelo favorito. "Es muy tranquilo: quizás ese es su problema."

"Eso es lo único bueno de él. Mientras más resfriado está, menos problemas da."

"¡No seas así con tu hermano! Es lo que hay no más. Confórmate."

Isabella se desenredó de los brazos de su chico y salió de la cocina, con Kanon a la siga. Se sentó en el sofá y tomó el control remoto en su mano. El menor de los gemelos, que se sentía particularmente regalón ese día, no tardó en sentarse a su lado y se inclinó hacia ella, para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Poca resistencia encontró, lo cuál no dejó de sorprenderlo: Isabella era bastante reacia a recibir este tipo de cariños, así que el que no estuviera haciendo nada por alejarlo, lo interpretó como una buena señal. Kanon finalmente la besó en los labios. Cuando se separaron, suspiró de gusto y se recostó en el hombro de la chica.

"¿Me estabas echando de menos, Tarado?"

"No. Para nada." Mintió Kanon sonriendo. "¿Te gustó mi _besito_?"

"¿Llamas a eso _besito_? Tendrás que decirme entonces cuál es tu concepto de _besito_." Rió Isabella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Kanon le puso la mano en la cintura. "Claro que me gustó tu _besito_. No te sacudí de encima." Añadió Isa muy coqueta.

"Primera vez que me dejas besarte así."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Isa alzando ambas cejas. Kanon le dio otro _besito_ en su cuello, no más porque aprovechó su oportunidad.

"En serio." El gemelo volvió a recostar la cabeza en el hombro de su chica. "Gracias por cuidar de Saga: no quería dejarlo solo. El muy imbécil no debería preocuparme, pero me preocupa, por más que me moleste." Añadió Kanon molesto y frío.

"Por supuesto que debe preocuparte. Saga es tu gemelo, por muy mal que se hayan llevado antes: es tu único hermano." Isabella suspiró profundo y miró al techo. "La familia es importante y te lo dice alguien que huyó de su casa: no sabes lo que daría por volver a ella." Rezongó la chica con algo de resentimiento. "¿Te has sentido bien, Kanon? No me gustaría que te resfriaras."

"¿Resfriarme yo? En lo más…"

"Con Saga esparciendo gérmenes por doquier, no me extrañaría que te contagiaras."

"No me resfrío, estoy muy sano." Kanon soltó a Isabella y apoyó la espalda en el sofá. Le miró coqueto. "Tu también corres peligro de resfriarte: a los géminis nos gusta compartir nuestros gérmenes y solemos contagiar a todo el mundo."

"Con mayor razón entonces." Isabella suspiró preocupada. Hacía días que tenía este presentimiento que no la dejaba tranquila.

Kanon la ignoró, y entrecerrando sus ojos, apartó un mechón del rostro de Isabella. Su niña encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar canales, muy conciente de que su novio que no la perdía de vista. Le miró de reojo con mucha seriedad.

"Más te vale que no me estés mirando el escote."

"¿Escote¿Cuál escote?" Protestó Kanon en su defensa. "No tienes un… Err." El gemelo se quedó mudo cuando sin querer se fijó en el escote de su chica, sin poder apartar su mirada. "Eso que traes no merece ser llamado escote. Deja mucho a la imaginación." Kanon se cruzó de brazos, apartando por fin los ojos hacia otro lado. Isabella sonrió traviesa.

"Espero que tengas mucha imaginación, que no verás más." Rió coqueta. Entonces sorpresivamente le puso la mano sobre la frente. "¿Seguro te sientes bien?"

"Claro que me siento bien."

Isabella lo miró sin convencerse mucho. Hace días que estaba preocupada por la salud de Kanon. Su instinto femenino le decía que ponía ponerse enfermo en cualquier momento y esa idea no le causaba gracia. Esta preocupación por su salud por parte de Isa a Kanon no parecía importarle: el exceso de atención que Isabella le prodigaba era más que bienvenido, más aún porque podría aprovecharse de las circunstancias como nunca antes. Concentró su atención en la tele, no sin antes atraer a su niña hacia sí, quien gustosa se acurrucó a su lado.

Saga, quien había ido a la cocina y pasado desapercibido, regresó a su cuarto sin ser notado por los dos tortolitos que estaban en la sala. Arrastró los pies en silencio, sintiéndose pesado, pero al menos contento: el que su hermano por fin hubiera encontrado una chica digna de él lo ponía de buen humor. Isabella era ese tipo de chica fría, pero atenta, preocupada del bienestar de sus seres queridos cuando llegabas a conocerla mejor. Hasta donde él sabía, su cuñada no tenía a nadie más en el mundo y les había adoptado a ellos como familia, claro, dispensándole especial atención a Kanon…

¡Vaya!

Debía ser genial que alguien se preocupara, lo mimara, regañara y velara así por uno. Su hermano debía sentirse muy especial y querido. Si bien se peleaba mucho con Isa, se notaba a la legua lo mucho que la amaba. Se alegraba montones por eso…

…

… Aunque tenía que reconocer que al mismo tiempo tal suceso le daba una extraña sensación de vacío. No lo malinterpreten, esto no se debía a que estuviera celoso o que sintiera algo por Isa… sino que se debía a otra cosa, de la cuál aún no se percataba…

…

Saga no tenía a nadie a quien querer de esa manera, ni nadie que le mimase a él en exclusiva.

…

Y debido a esto…

…

Se sentía solito…

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Santuario Bajo Ataque._**

_… Si no hubiera llevado puesta la armadura de Capricornio, la cuál estaba trizada en varias partes, seguro habría muerto. Intentó incorporarse, pero un intenso dolor se esparció desde sus costillas al resto del cuerpo y le obligó a permanecer en el suelo. Mientras trataba afanosamente de respirar… recordó algo… ¡Seiya y Kanon no llevaban Armaduras…!_

**PS:** Nuevo mes, Nuevo fic, Nuevo monstruo. Ya conocen mi costumbre: siempre pongo los dos primeros, así que los veo dentro de un 'click'. De momento no hace daño pedirles que **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	2. Santuario Bajo Ataque

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 5 para ver y entender Manga: Mientras menos te preocupes del sexo, más oportunidades tendrás._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 1:**

**Santuario Bajo Ataque.**

**Casa de Géminis.**

_Día Siguiente._

Calor. Ese día sería caluroso, lo mismo se auguraba de la primavera que prácticamente ya se había instalado en Atenas. Pero Saga sentía frío. El mayor de lo gemelos salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, pálido y ojeroso, bien abrigado en su bata y temblando de frío. Estaba desanimado y lo único que quería era descansar: se sentía muy enfermo. No ayudó a su situación el hecho de que había cambiado las sábanas de su cama, se había duchado y puesto algo de orden en su cuarto esa mañana… cosa por la cuál había discutido con Kanon. Tales acciones habían confabulado para que se sintiera peor. Ahora sólo quería echarse a hibernar, de ser posible, por los próximos 3 siglos, sin que nadie lo molestara. El que Isabella no pudiera cuidarle ese día por motivos de fuerza mayor (dicho de otro modo, su trabajo), jugaba a su favor.

Estaba por entrar a su cuarto cuando algo llamó su atención a su derecha. Saga levantó ambas cejas e inhaló aire al fijarse que la armadura de Géminis estaba no lejos de su puerta y tenía un aspecto… desolado. Era como si la armadura estuviera llorando penas en aquél rincón, aunque claro, esto no era más que una impresión. El santo suspiró.

"¿Te dejaron atrás otra vez?" Le preguntó mientras miraba fijo a la armadura. Por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta, pero tal cosa no era necesaria: todos los santos como que intuían el estado de ánimo de sus ropajes sagrados. Saga se masajeó casualmente el cuello. "No te pongas así, sabes que no es nada personal… Debe hacer calor, por eso te dejó aquí, es todo." Explicó Saga casual, pero pensativo. "¿Entonces porqué entonces tengo frío?" Se lamentó exhalando con tristeza. Una gran gota orbitó la Armadura de Géminis.

Dejando a la armadura atrás, Saga entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, refunfuñando desde ya el regaño que le daría a Kanon cuando lo viera de nuevo. Estos gemelos compartían la armadura, que los aceptaba por igual y sin distinciones, tomando turnos para usarla. Teóricamente, y debido a su resfrío, Kanon debería estarla usando, con mayor razón debido a su turno de Santuario, pero no: el que la armadura de Géminis estuviera tan tranquila en el pasillo era prueba evidente que su hermano no la tenía puesta. Gruñó de nuevo. Cuando hacía calor, Kanon no se ponía la armadura ni de chiste, aunque eso implicase contravenir una orden.

Bah. Mejor dejaba de hacerse mala sangre en vano. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía demasiado mal y miserable como para pensar en normas de conducta en ese momento. Saga se refugió bajo sus cobijas acurrucándose en un improvisado y cómodo nido de hombre resfriado. Segundos más tarde le dio un fuerte acceso de tos, de esos que amenazan con destrozar la tráquea, que duró varios segundos antes de que se calmase. Saga carraspeó y tras quejarse lastimosamente unos segundos se quedó en silencio.

"… me siento malito…" Gimió, aprovechando que nadie, más que la armadura, podía escucharlo.

…

Kanon. ¡Athena!

Saga se incorporó de golpe. Olvidó de pronto su malestar, dado que este había sido eclipsado por una urgente sensación de peligro. Congestionado como estaba, se las ingenió para concentrar su cosmo: tenía un muy mal presentimiento… uno que involucraba a su gemelo y a la diosa…

…

**Camino al Coliseo.**

_Tzzz__…_

Calma. Hacía mucho calor ese día, y las pocas sombras que se proyectaban por el seco suelo del Santuario estaban siendo aprovechadas o por soldados o por aprendices. Nada nuevo bajo el sol y nada amenazaba la espesa tranquilidad de los recintos sagrados de la diosa Athena… o al menos esa era la impresión. Un par de ojos amarillos se asomaron bajo una roca y observó sus alrededores con la paciencia de un depredador y se fijó en el Coliseo, el cuál sin estar cerca, tampoco estaba muy lejos de su posición. ¡Este tenía que ser el lugar! Había soldados, guerreros… no podía haberse equivocado.

Hundió su cabeza en la tierra con una extraña facilidad. Su cuerpo largo y reptilesco así se lo permitía, como también la naturaleza de su esencia, que se fundió en el suelo casi con pereza. Silencio, sinuosidad de formas, avanzó describiendo curvas húmedas a medida que se movía, justo por debajo de la superficie de la tierra. La única evidencia que dejaba tras su paso eran húmedos manchones en el suelo, que se secaban con más rapidez de la usual, antes que alguien se percatase de su presencia…

¡Tenía que estar cerca! Podía sentirlo: había energía divina no lejos de allí, y esa misma energía era la que le llamaba… la que sentía que debía atacar.

_Tzzzz__…_

Su lengua bífida se escapó de entre su boca por unos segundos, antes de esconderse nuevamente. Se detuvo… la tierra vibraba bajo pasos humanos. Este hecho que bien podría haber pasado inadvertido para cualquier otra criatura, no escapó a sus agudos sentidos. Se quedó quieta…

"Kanon¿porqué no estás usando armadura?" Preguntó Seiya con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Shura carraspeó y puso atención.

"Porque hace calor, por eso." Respondió Kanon sin darle importancia al asunto.

"Creí que debías estarla usando." Añadió Seiya con un suspiro. "Saga está resfriado¿no?"

"Con todo lo que se queja es imposible no darse cuenta que Saga está mal." Bromeó Shura. "Es una lástima."

"El que haga calor no es una excusa para no usar la armadura." Comentó Seiya casual.

"Lo dice quien tiene una armadura con muchas corrientes de aire." Bromeó Kanon. "Lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿Por qué no estás **_tú_** usando tu armadura?"

"Este… La mandé a reparar."

"¿**_OTRA VEZ_**?" Preguntaron Kanon y Shura al mismo tiempo. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Seiya.

"Es que… se trizó de nuevo… y bueno… yo…"

"Debes tener más cuidado con tu armadura: la vas a dejar lisiada de por vida a la pobre." Alertó Shura. "Además Mu puede empezar a cobrarte si sigues tan chapucero."

Los tres santos avanzaron en dirección del Coliseo sin percatarse de nada. No pueden culparlos, pues no había nada fuera de lugar. La criatura que estaba bajo sus pies había ocultado tan magistralmente su presencia que tan solo un dios habría sido capaz de detectarla. Entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a sisear. Su cabeza emergió de las profundidades de la tierra lo suficiente como para poder ver a los tres santos que avanzaban tan tranquilos por aquél camino.

**_"¡TZZZZZZZZZZ!"_**

Siseó con fuerza antes de ocultarse. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de atacarles, y eso sería justamente lo que haría. Seguir sus instintos, hasta ahora, le había dado buenos resultados. Entonces¿por qué resistirse? Extrañados, los tres santos se detuvieron, prestando atención.

"¿Oyeron eso?" Preguntó Seiya tranquilo.

"Seeee…" Shura suspiró. "Debió ser algún animalillo. Andando, que la diosa está en el coliseo."

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

Los tres santos clavaron al suelo los pies y asumieron una instantánea posición de defensa al ver emerger del mismo suelo una gigantesca y amenazadora serpiente. Era ENORME: por lo bajo debía medir unos 30 metros de largo y su aspecto constrictor no auguraba nada bueno… Antes de que pudieran pestañear o esquivarla, la criatura se enrolló con rapidez alrededor de ellos y los apretó con fuerza, ejerciendo una presión tremenda, incluso para un santo.

"**_Ungh_**…" Protestó Shura, siendo lo único que pudo hacer.

Ninguno entendía nada, aunque tiempo para pensar no tenían. La presión ejercida por la serpiente les rompió varios huesos en el segundo y no podían respirar. Mucho menos emitir sonido alguno o encender sus cosmos siquiera para pedir ayuda. Los habían atacado a traición y con la guardia más baja que nunca, un error imperdonable, pero error involuntario al fin y al cabo. Shura, en su desesperación, intentó mover los brazos, pero nada… un quejido lúgubremente letal pareció suplicarle que **por favor** no se moviera. Toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y creyó que sus ojos y oídos se reventarían en cualquier momento.

**¡SE ESTABAN QUEDANDO SIN AIRE!** Uno de sus compañeros, Seiya o Kanon, dejó de moverse y su presencia descendió a un nivel peligrosamente bajo. Los músculos de Shura se tensionaron en un rictus que sólo recordaba haber sentido la vez en que murió en manos de Shiryu. El instinto de supervivencia le instó a que hiciera algo, pero moverse le era imposible. _Literal_.

Estaba por desmayarse cuando la presión desapareció de súbito… Shura cayó de bruces al suelo, abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua, tratando de recuperar aire, compostura¡Todo! Los huesos le dolían y los músculos le ardían. Apoyó las manos en el suelo cuando por fin pudo recuperar el control de sus extremidades e intentó ponerse de pie, pero tan solo pudo impulsarse y caer torpemente sobre su espalda. Se quedó allí en el suelo, respirando gruesas bocanadas de aire en su ansiedad por llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones.

Si no hubiera llevado puesta la armadura de Capricornio, la cuál estaba trizada en varias partes, seguro sería hombre muerto. Shura intentó incorporarse, pero un intenso dolor se esparció desde sus costillas al resto del cuerpo y le obligó a permanecer quieto en el suelo. Mientras trataba afanosamente de respirar… recordó algo¡Seiya y Kanon no llevaban Armaduras!

La adrenalina que se bombeó a su sistema le hizo olvidar todo dolor y se incorporó para ver como estaban a sus compañeros y amigos. No estaban lejos de él, pero en un lamentable estado. Seiya estaba tendido sobre su espalda, cubierto de moretes, inconsciente, vivo apenas y tratando como él, de respirar a toda costa, aunque no estaba consciente de este esfuerzo. Sangraba por sus orejas, nariz y boca. Una de sus manos era presa de una leve convulsión y su pecho apenas se movía. Kanon estaba completamente quieto sobre su costado, dándole la espalda. El brazo que podía verle estaba morado y su presencia iba en declinación… intentó ponerse de pie. ¿Qué pasó y qué les atacó?

Shura apretó los dientes y se obligó a ponerse de pie. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho estaba roto. Apretó los dientes mientras se paraba. Todo a su alrededor estaba mojado, el lugar que antes estuviera seco ahora se había convertido en un resbaladizo lodazal. Sintió como un hilillo de sangre le salía de la comisura de los labios. Perdió el equilibrio unos instantes, pero no cayó al suelo.

"¡**SHURA**!" Saga le sujetó a tiempo, luciendo la armadura, y le obligó a sentarse. El santo de Géminis sonaba gangoso y preocupado a rabiar: no todos los días se encontraba uno con esta escena. "¿QUÉ LES PASÓ?"

"Ni idea…" Shura apartó a Saga de sí y se tendió en el suelo. Apretó los ojos y reanudó su afán por respirar. Se quedó allí unos momentos, sin que su compañero le presionara por repuestas. Parecía que Saga estaba concentrado en otros asuntos.

"**Kanon. ¡TE PROHIBO QUE DEJES DE RESPIRAR!**" Al sentir la enojada orden de Saga, Shura ladeó la cabeza y abrió un solo ojo. "¡Kanon! Reacciona, **Maldito Seas**." Insistió el mayor de los gemelos, mientras le rasgaba la camisa a su hermano menor. Lo que vio Saga no debió gustarle, a juzgar por la mueca que puso.

Saga había puesto a Kanon sobre su espalda e intentaba hacerlo reaccionar. El mayor de los gemelos tenía una mirada extraña, y se veía angustiado como sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida. Kanon también sangraba por las orejas, nariz y boca… y tenía una palidez tan horrible como la de Seiya. Shura intentó ponerse de pie.

"Saga… atacó a traición… desapareció de pronto… No pude verle bien…" Balbuceó con gran esfuerzo. El mayor de los gemelos lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y apenas asintió. Miró en dirección del Coliseo… y entrecerró los ojos.

"Manténganse vivos." Ordenó Saga encendiendo su cosmos, tanto para advertir a los demás como para pedir ayuda. "Regreso en un rato." Y sin decir más, se alejó corriendo.

**Coliseo.**

**BROOOOOOOARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. GOOOOOOOOOOR.**

¡Pero **QUÉ RAYOS**!

Todos los santos pegaron un salto al sentir la alarma de Saga, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de ponderar el porqué de tal reacción del gemelo. Saori, que estaba en el Coliseo, pasando la mañana con sus santos, se puso pálida de un momento a otro. Una enorme serpiente se elevó ante ellos, emergiendo desde la arena del Coliseo como si fuera de agua y sin darles más tiempo, les atacó.

**"¡CRYSTAL WALL!"**

Shion y Mu conjuraron sus técnicas lo más rápido que pudieron. La serpiente impactó dolorosamente contra ésta y el rebote produjo una intensa vibración. Todos los dorados presentes, que eran más de los usuales 6, atacaron al unísono y sin perder ni un solo segundo. El grito que iba a pegar la diosa murió en sus labios cuando Alisa la abrazó y la obligó a refugiarse detrás del Patriarca y Mu. Shion apretó los puños.

"Alisa¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Saori nerviosa cuando la chica le hubo soltado. Alisa negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Pero no te muevas." Ordenó Alisa, mientras le aferraba la mano.

**"COLMILLO DE LEÓN."**

"Ustedes tres quédense detrás de nosotros." Ordenó Mu, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la criatura. Alisa asintió con la cabeza y con su mano libre, le acarició la espalda a su inquieto bebé, a quien cargaba en su canguro y que amenazaba con explotar en llanto de un momento a otro.

**"GRAN CUERNO."**

**"ROSAS PIRAÑA."**

_"**¿DONDE ESTÁS, MALDITO?**"_ Bramó la enorme serpiente, entre que esquivaba los ataques.

**"SEKI SHI KI MEI KAI HA."**

**"ATAQUE ESCORPIÓN."**

La serpiente se deshizo en millones de partículas de agua al recibir este ataque conjunto, pero volvió a reconstruirse en menos tiempo del que esperaban, y cargó contra los dorados sin darles tregua, ni a ellos, ni a los demás santos que se hallaban en el estadio esa mañana.

**"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE."**

**"LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN."**

**SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH, HUUUUUUUUUSSSH.**

Lo desesperante de la situación, era que por más que atacaran en conjunto a la criatura, menos daño parecían infringirle. Estallaba en agua con cada golpe, pero se reconstruía con una pasmosa rapidez. Tenía cosmo… pero no uno normal: parecía más arcaico, más elemental, pero no dejaba de ser poderoso. Muy poderoso.

**_"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, DÓNDE?"_** Bramó de nuevo la criatura, barriendo con su cola parte importante del coliseo y de los santos que allí había. Shion miró hacia atrás y apretó los dientes. Dio un paso adelante, mientras se arremangaba las ropas.

"Alisa, por favor, saca a la princesa de aquí." El Patriarca le miró de reojo con gentileza. "Te aseguro que nada le pasará a Milo."

"Pero… Shion, me quiero quedar…" Gimió Saori con ojos temblorosos.

"Vamos Saori."

Alisa, por lo general, no habría obedecido una orden de este estilo, pero en vista de lo peligroso de la situación no se hizo de rogar mucho. Además, si su bebé no hubiera estado con ella en sus brazos, seguro habría desobedecido, pero no podía darse tal lujo en ese momento. Echó un último vistazo a su marido, que se batía a duelo con la criatura. Ignoró el reproche de su corazón e hizo lo que le pidieron. Tomó con fuerza la mano de Saori y comenzó a sacarla de aquél estadio. Shion miró a Mu.

"Ve con ellas Mu, por favor."

"¡Pero Maestro!"

"Obedece." Insistió Shion muy severo, encendiendo su cosmos. Mu le hizo caso y raudo fue en pos de las chicas que huían por entre las gradas.

Afro y Aioria se estrellaron contra unas graderías no lejos, Aldebarán atacó de lleno y evitó que Máscara Mortal y Milo se vieran perjudicados. Shiryu y Shaka atacaron la cabeza de la bestia, sin éxito. Todo cuánto hacían era inútil. Shion conjuró una Extinción de Estrellas, pero antes de liberarla, la criatura le fijó la mirada y siseó con malicia. El Patriarca la encaró con fiera dignidad, asumiendo un porte adusto, al nivel de su estatus y autoridad.

**"¿QUIÉN ERES Y COMO OSAS ATACAR LOS SAGRADOS RECINTOS DE LA…?"** Exigió Shion, sacando un vozarrón poco común en él.

**_"¡SOY CAICAIVILÚ Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE ATACAR EL LUGAR QUE SE ME ANTOJE!"_**Replicó la serpiente. Entrecerró entonces los ojos y volvió a sisear. _"¿Dónde se esconde ese remedo de dios que reina en este Santuario?"_

"Aquí no reina ningún dios, sino una diosa." Protestó Shion, apretando los puños.

**_"¡MIENTES MALDITO!"_**

Entonces Caicaivilú reanudó su ataque con nuevos bríos, no sin antes embestir contra Shion, que repelió el ataque con facilidad y tuvo que unirse a la lucha. Alisa corría entre las graderías del coliseo, arrastrando consigo a Saori, a quién tenía fuertemente sujeta del brazo con una mano, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a Kyrus, que estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, bien sujeto en su canguro. Mu iba justo detrás de ellas, cubriéndoles su escape, mientras Argol y Dio, corrían por delante, para despejarles el camino. Athena intentaba por todos los medios soltarse, pero Alisa no la dejaba ir.

**¡SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH, BAAAAAAAAAAAANG, BROOOOOOOM!**

Las chicas tuvieron que detenerse de golpe cuando su huída se vio cortada por un enorme trozo de mármol, que de no ser por Mu, las habría aplastado. Alisa abrazó a Saori y a Kyrus mientras se agachaban, y se protegían de los escombros más pequeños, al mismo tiempo que Mu las cubría con su cuerpo del resto de mampostería que les llovía encima. Milo llegó hasta el grupo en menos de un hipo, tomó a Alisa en brazos, mientras que Mu se echaba a Saori al hombro y ambos se alejaron lo más rápido posible del área de peligro. Argol y Dio cubrieron la huída.

"¡KYAAAA!" Alisa se tragó el grito. Cruzó una nerviosa mirada con su marido, quien le guiñó un ojo. "Qué cerca estuvo eso…"

"¿Qué **_RAYOS_ PASA**?" Exigió saber la diosa, hecha una mata de nervios, pataleando para que la soltaran, hasta que por fin logró que Mu la dejara sobre sus pies.

"Primero salgamos de aquí." Ordenó Milo mientras obligaba a las chicas a ponerse de pie.

"No se detengan, y sigan por…" Continuó Mu, pero…

**"YA BASTA."** Vociferó la diosa, plantándose con energía ante la batalla, mientras inflamaba su cosmos. Todos palidecieron al tiempo que una fuerte ventolera arreció contra la diosa, que fue cubierta por su sagrada armadura. Caicaivilú le fijó la mirada. Saori elevó su cosmo energía aún más. "**¿POR QUÉ ATACAS MI…?**"

_"Eres una diosa. **¿DÓNDE ESTÁ POSEIDÓN¿POR QUÉ SE REFUGIA DETRÁS DE UNA FALDA?**"_

"¿**POSEIDÓN**¿De Qué Hablas?"

**_"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ POSEIDÓN? NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL."_**

…

…

Caicaivilú se quedó en silencio en espera de una respuesta. Una gran vena palpitó en la frente de Palas Athena, quien, aferrando el báculo de Niké, le miró con ojos asesinos.

**"ESTO NO ES CABO SUNIÓN. ESTE ES MI SANTUA…"**

**_"¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ, NIÑATA? HE VIAJADO DESDE MUY LEJOS PARA…" _**

**"¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!"**

El ataque de Saga pareció envolver por momentos a la criatura, quien distraída no se había percatado de la llegada del santo de Géminis. Comenzó a ser absorbida por la técnica del geminiano, pero entonces se agitó por completo y en una extrañísima y complicada contorsión, escapó a la técnica de Saga. Se hundió en la tierra y todo el lugar crujió con un tenebroso temblor. Los santos fijaron la mirada al suelo. Saga apretó los puños y los dientes: ignoraba por todos los medios su resfrío para poder concentrarse en la batalla.

_"¡Quítate de en medio, estorbo!"_ Esa voz, que era muy diferente al de la serpiente, resonó en su cabeza como un eco atronador, causándole un penetrante dolor que parecía que le partía el cráneo. Saga, por reflejo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARARUUUUUUUUUM.**

**_"A OTRA DIMENSIÓN, MALDITO."_** Bramó Caicaivilú emergiendo de entre la tierra, mientras abría las fauces y le regresaba el truco a Saga, que apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse, lo cuál no fue suficiente, dado que desapareció en el vórtice.

**"¡SAGAAAAA!"** Chilló Saori, quien enojada, sacudió su báculo y sin saber como, atacó con su cosmos. Caicaivilú no se pudo defender para nada y cayó con estrépito al suelo. Una vez allí, Aldebarán, Aioria, Máscara de la Muerte y Afro se le tiraron encima como si fueran jugadores de rugby.

_"**¡SUÉLTENME! **Necesito hablar con Poseidón."_ Se sacudió la serpiente bajo ellos, con tanta facilidad que se liberó del agarre de los santos. Sin embargo se quedó quieta cuando Saori le amenazó con su báculo, siendo apoyada por Shion, Shiryu, Mu y Milo. _"¿Dónde está Poseidón?"_ Gruñó Caicaivilú.

"EN _SU_ SANTUARIO¿Dónde Más?" Bufó Saori Exasperada.

**_"¡ESTE ES SU SANTUARIO!"_** Insistió la terca serpiente. Shion le dio un fuerte coscorrón, al mismo tiempo que Saori le daba con Niké en la cabeza.

"No, Es el Santuario de Athena, So bruto." Explicó el Patriarca, muy enojado.

"¡Mira Lo Que Le Hiciste A Mi **Precioso** Coliseo!" Saori estaba frenética. **"¡Y A MIS SANTOS!"**

Caicaivilú les fijó la mirada por largo y silencioso rato, sin siquiera moverse o sisear. Nadie perdía de vista a esta imponente criatura, salida quizás de qué hueco en la tierra. La serpiente sacó la lengua y siseó… entonces se convirtió en agua y se desvaneció. Todos observaron atónitos y por algunos segundos no reaccionaron.

**"¿QUÉ? NO PUEDO CREERLO."** Dijo Máscara alzando la voz y gesticulando con las manos. Este fue el primer en reaccionar. Shion sacudió la cabeza.

"Santos de Athena, rastreen a esa criatura y si sigue en el Santuario, elimínenla a como dé lugar." Ordenó con severidad. Saori estaba en silencio, pero echando humo por las orejas. Los dorados asintieron en silencio y no se tardaron en obedecer la orden del Gran Maestro.

"¡SAGAAAA!" Llamó de pronto Alisa sin éxito, mientras sujetaba el brazo de Milo con un mano, sin dejar de abrazar a su bebé con la otra. El aludido no estaba a la vista. "¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?"

**¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

De súbito, Flopsi, en su forma dragón, aterrizó con pesadez muy cerca de los dorados. Serra, que aunque bien sujeta de las riendas casi se cae al suelo, ni siquiera se bajó de la montura de su querido dragón: se veía agitada y angustiada, como ansiosa por comunicar algo.

"¡Señores¡Es una Tragedia! Kanon, Shura y Seiya están muy malheridos y necesitados de ayuda médica." Dijo a la rápida, en un solo suspiro, trasmitiendo la urgencia de sus dichos no solo por su voz sino además por su lenguaje corporal. "Mi señor Aioros y mi señor Demetriano están con ellos, mas requieren asistencia extra." Anunció, mientras agitaba las riendas y volteaba al dragón para regresar con los heridos.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y sintieron un vuelco en el estómago. Saori apretó los dientes.

**"¡AH NO! JULIÁN ME ESCUCHA, OH SÍ, SI ME ESCUCHARÁ Y NO LE VA A GUSTAR. ¡CLARO QUE ME ESCUCHARÁ!"** Gruñó la diosa enfurecida, mientras buscaba su celular entre sus ropas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Isla Grande._**

_"¡Aargh!" Anneke escupió agua tras salir a la superficie y trató de mantenerse a flote. El peso que llevaba era mucho y se estaba cansando. Las voces que parecían venir de la misma armadura entraron en pánico, sin ponerse de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer. Anneke se enojó mucho. "¡**USTEDES DOS**! Si quieren ayudar ¡**ABANDONEN** este Cuerpo!" Regañó con ímpetu a la armadura de géminis, quien, algo indecisa, no sabía si abandonar o no el cuerpo de Saga…_

**PS:** Capítulo difícil. No quería ser escrito e hizo todo lo posible por evitar salir a la luz pública. Según mi Musa eso se debe a que es un capítulo tímido y con un serio caso de pánico escénico, así que sean lindos con él y anímenlo a vencer su timidez. Este Fic da comienzo: seguramente si hay chilenos leyendo, se habrán dado cuenta que usaré figuras mitológicas del folklore del sur de mi país. Por este motivo voy a incluir las notas pertinentes para que los demás no anden tan perdidos. Desde ya les digo que este fic y el siguiente están muy estrechamente ligados: de hecho eran fics siameses, a los que tuve que separarles al cabo de 10 horas de sencilla cirugía… sí, todo porque sexy Saga es mi consentido y necesitaba escribir algo basado exclusivamente en él. Ojalá les haya llamado la atención todo este cartapacio, que bien largo que me quedó. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Caicaivilú:** Mitología de Chiloé. Caicaivilú es una de las serpientes que provoca el diluvio universal. Tiene poder sobre las aguas y sus criaturas. Desprecia a los humanos, puesto que estos explotan los recursos de los mares sin control alguno. Su contraparte es Tentenvilú, que tiene poder sobre la tierra y su fauna, que es benéfica para los humanos a quienes ama y protege. Un buen día, harta ya de los humanos, Caicaivilú comenzó a hacer subir el nivel de las aguas: los humanos que eran tocados por las olas, se convertían en piedras, moluscos, animales y aves. Cuando Tentenvilú se dio cuenta, comenzó a hacer subir los cerros, y le pidió a los hombres que huyeran a ellos. Pero mientras más hacía crecer los cerros, Caicaivilú más hacía crecer las aguas. Muchos humanos hicieron caso, muchos no, y no más tan solo una pareja pudo ponerse a salvo. Tentenvilú y Caicaivilú se trenzaron en una pelea de voluntades que derivó en lo puños, y que terminó con el triunfo de Tentenvilú, pero al final de la pelea, las cosas no pudieron ser regresadas a la normalidad y así fue como el sur de mi país quedó convertido en un semillero de islas y fiordos que ahora pueden apreciar en los mapas.


	3. La Isla Grande

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! Tan sólo me queda hacer una pregunta¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 32 para ver y entender Manga:_ **_Nunca se tiene suficiente pelo._**

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2:**

**La Isla Grande.**

**Una playa solitaria.**

Frío. El otoño comenzaba a afianzarse en aquellas costas. Sin embargo en esas playas el frío era algo bastante normal. El Océano Pacífico rugía frente a ella, en absoluta contraposición a lo que su nombre aludía. ¿Pacífico¡Ja! No en aquel extremo del mundo, por el contrario, ahí se mostraba siempre bravo y corajudo. Las olas que se batían contra la playa tenían un vaivén fuerte, pero no peligroso, pese a que se veía al mar picado: blancas crestas de espuma decoraban la superficie.

Se acercaba un frente de mal tiempo. Seguro las autoridades pertinentes no tardarían mucho en cerrar los puertos.

Suspiró. Poco le importaba eso, pese a que podía quedar aislada al menos algunos días. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por vivir por su cuenta. Irónico, como si no le bastara vivir en una isla, se le había ocurrido vivir sola, sola como había estado desde la muerte de su querido abuelo, sola sin un alma que la acompañase, más que Bruno, viviendo sola en una casa situada en un terreno a media hora de la pequeña ciudad de Ancud, y que heredase de sus abuelos. No tenía muchos amigos.

Observó las olas que se estrellaban contra la arena y volvió a fijar su vista en el océano. Quietud. Sabía que el continente estaba por allí en algún lugar, pero no se veía… es que comenzaba a nublarse y el océano tornaba su color de azul oscuro a gris.

Suspiró profundo, algo más tranquila.

… Avanzó un par de metros hasta que las olas que se estrellaban contra la arena, mojaron sus pies y de paso también sus pantalones. Este gélido beso fue bienvenido, por lo que no hizo nada para evitar los lengüetazos de las aguas sobre su piel. No llevaba sus calcetines y el agua helada parecía que le despellejaba los dedos. Pero en esos momentos una extraña apatía le inundaba el alma a tal punto que parecía tenerla anestesiada a cualquier tipo de estímulo externo.

Su vista estaba perdida en las aguas, que miraba con fija melancolía. Se frotó los brazos y se limpió el rostro con las manos. Había estado llorando, llorando amargamente por una razón que ni ella misma entendía… o que sí lo hacía, pero se negaba a reconocer. Se sentía sola. Muy sola, desamparada y con una sensación de abandono que le presionaba el corazón… miraba el mar con un coqueteo tan extraño que resultaba preocupante…

Exhaló dolorosamente, no porque estuviera afligida de una dolencia física, sino por una del alma. Dejó caer los brazos y dos gruesos lagrimones cayeron por sus mejillas. Algunos de sus cabellos, que estaba atados precariamente en un tomate, revolotearon hacia atrás y hacia su rostro debido a la acción del viento, que ganaba más bríos a medida que se arrastraban los minutos. Su cabello era de un color peculiar: naranjo cenizo, en una extraña combinación de tonalidades. Algunas tenues pecas poblaban sus mejillas, y sus ojos, límpidos como dos cristales, eran grises… y estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si quisiera sujetar su espíritu allí. Era alta, muy alta para la media, lo cuál solía acomplejarla.

"No quiero que te pongas a jugar a Alfonsina Storni, Niña." Dijo una preocupada voz a sus espaldas. "Te sacaré del agua si lo intentas, sabes que lo haré¡OH SÍ! Sí lo haré." La chica apenas alzó las cejas en señal que se había percatado de la advertencia de la recién llegada.

"…"

"Anneke, no me gusta que me ignoren." La desfachatada chica puso un mohín taimado. "Tampoco me gustan las caras largas. ¡Has estado llorando otra vez!"

"…"

"¡Anneke!"

Las olas explotaron con fuerza en la playa ante la exclamación de la recién llegada, obedeciendo una orden misteriosa emanada de alguien más. Anneke suspiro y se limpió la cara con el revés de su mano. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la arena, sentándose sobre sus talones. Dejó caer su cabeza, como esperando un piadoso golpe final. Sentía que pesaba una tonelada.

"¿Qué hay de malo si he estado llorando? A nadie le importa…"

"No digas estupideces. ¡Claro que…!"

"… Pincoya… nadie me echaría de menos…"

"¡Entonces Me Acabas de Cambiar el Nombre A Nadie!" La aludida se acercó a Anneke con las manos en la cintura. "No digas eso: yo si te echaría de menos… ¡Bruno También!" Aseguró decidida y preocupada. "Lo mismo tu Jefe, aunque no precisamente porque te guarde cariño."

"… Si ha de extrañar algo, eso serían sus ganancias." Resentida, Anneke se mordió una mejilla. "¡Negrero mal nacido! Si yo no cocino, nadie entraría a su restaurante… Bah. Como si me diera algún crédito…" Añadió con un resentido y dolido tono de reproche.

"¿No es eso un reconocimiento? Ya sabes… ¿que nadie entre si no es por ti?"

"… No estoy de ánimo, Pincoya… no quiero hablar."

Pincoya acentuó su mohín. Anneke estaba muy deprimida aquél día y realmente temía que la chica cometiera una locura. Bruno llegó junto a ellas y gimiendo, se echó junto a Anneke, lamiendo casualmente su mano. El perro de raza bóxer, que ya contaba con 9 años y tenía algunas canas en su hocico, estaba dolido de ver a su ama tan triste: se limitaba a esperar en silencioso apoyo cualquiera de sus movimientos, haciéndole entender con sublimes gestos que estaba allí por cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Me saco el sombrero por la filosofía canina.

"¿Con qué ánimo estás?" Insistió Pincoya. "Si no te conociera, diría que estás por meterte al agua para no salir: llevas pantalones. Tú **no** _usas_ pantalones." Anneke levantó la mirada. Su amiga tenía razón, ella prefería usar vestidos y faldas largas, holgadas y que no la apretaran mucho. Adoraba aquellas prendas de vestir… pero ese día estaba usando unos cómodos pantalones de gimnasia.

"Estoy esperando."

"¿Esperando qué?" Pincoya ese día estaba muy preguntona. ¡Ah! Eso si que era difícil de explicar. Anneke se encogió de hombros: si bien hacía horas que observaba el mar, no pensaba hacer nada reprobable, por mucho que pareciera eso. Tan solo esperaba… ¿Qué? No sabía.

"No lo sé… sé que debo estar aquí."

"Pero no te vayas a meter al agua a lo Alfonsina Storni."

"…"

Anneke suspiró y prefirió no responder las preguntas de su amiga. Acarició la cabeza de su anciano perro y siguió con la vista fija en el agua. Desde hacía dos días que tenía unos sueños algo extraños, que la habían impulsado a ocupar esa posición ese día y hacerle guardia al mar, como esperando alguna cosa. Sabía que tenía que estar allí, en la playa. Era lo único que la había sacado de casa, pues si hubiera dependido de ella, de la cama no sale.

Es que Anneke era una mujer **MUY** especial… el hecho de que estuviera hablando con su peculiar amiga lo probaba… porque la Pincoya no era un ser humano, aunque en su momento lo hubiera sido. Esta amiga suya era un ser mágico, una de tantos que poblaban la Isla Grande de Chiloé, en el sur de Chile, y que para ojos más escépticos no eran más que mitos y cuentos para atraer turistas, ávidos por este tipo de relatos. Pero para algunas cuantas personas, estos seres eran muy reales, y se les veía a diario. Tan normal era esto, que Anneke no lo consideraba anormal. Ella misma era extraña… era una psíquica "_sin entrenar_", pues aunque sabía que tenía tan extraño don, nunca lo había potenciado en forma sistemática.

¡Un don! Un don y su maldición. Por esta condición innata en ella, Anneke era vista como un bicho raro que veía cosas, más digna de estar en la casa de Orates que suelta por ahí. O al menos eso creía, pues casi nadie sabía de su _habilidad_. Nunca hacía gala de nada, ni se andaba pavoneando. Anneke prefería ser invisible, y no causar mucho conflicto. No congeniaba mucho con el resto de las personas… o el resto no la tragaba. Es que tenía la muy mala costumbre de ser directa, carente de tacto y con la odiosa costumbre de decir la verdad a toda hora y sin matizarla, cosa para la cuál se declaraba incompetente. Tenía un olfato agudísimo para las mentiras, las cuáles la ponían mal del estómago literalmente hablando. Por lo tanto, ustedes habrán supuesto que no le caía bien a nadie… tan solo acudían a ella para pedir favores, que concedía gustosa. Y la gente se aprovechaba de su nobleza.

No era una arpía como muchos la llamaban. Por el contrario. Era muy dulce y muy lacónica de palabras, siempre ansiosa por buscar amigos que nunca encontraba, lo cuál la había vuelto desconfiada. Sumisa en apariencia, prefería hacerse a un lado antes de pelear. En el fondo de su ser, se encontraba una leona, que desde hacia años pugnaba por salir sin éxito. Anneke estaba sola, muy sola y esto se la estaba comiendo por dentro. El grueso de sus amigos eran seres mágicos, como la Pincoya, humanos… muy pocos. Contados con los dedos de una mano y estos sobraban para colmo de males.

"¿Me escuchas? Eres mi primera amiga humana en siglos. No quiero que te mueras."

"…"

"¿Anneke?"

"Argh. No me voy a matar."

"Uy. Me dejas tranquila." Pincoya sonrió y se abrazó las piernas, fijando su vista en el mar. "Se acerca un vendaval."

"No solo eso."

Anneke se echó sobre su espalda y contempló el cielo: las nubes se ennegrecían cada vez más. ¡Qué bueno que se había aprovisionado de comida! Ya se había hecho de la idea de quedar presa en su casa por varios días: Esta era la ventaja y la desventaja de vivir tan alejada de la ciudad. Llegar a su hogar era complicado.

"¿De qué trataban tus visiones?"

"No tuve visiones."

"¿Entonces qué esperas? Porque me dijiste que algo esperas y si esperas algo, eso quiere decir que tuviste algún sueño, visión o advertencia que te decía que debías esperar."

"No lo sé. _Espero_, eso es todo." Anneke volvió a suspirar. "Tienes que mejorar tu gramática. Dijiste ' _esperar'_ cuatro veces."

Pincoya abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero en eso, un súbito y nervioso resplandor dorado se dibujó y esparció por sobre la superficie del agua. Prestó atención y tras unos momentos, se volvió hacia Anneke. Quería estar segura que no había sido su imaginación, pero no pudo contar con la ayuda de su amiga: la chica de 29 años tenía los ojos en blanco y había arqueado la espalda.

"¿Anneke?"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta verbal. Pincoya fijó sus profundos ojos en las aguas y entrecruzó las cejas. Tuvo la impresión que alguien necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento y esto encendió todos sus instintos. Con pies ligeros, Pincoya se adentró entre las olas y con la agilidad de un delfín comenzó a nadar en dirección del resplandor. Anneke sacudió la cabeza y observó hacia las olas. Se puso de pie a medida que se quitaba la sudadera y los pantalones a toda prisa. Bajo su ropa traía puesto su traje de baño. Bruno se sentó tras un pequeño esfuerzo en la arena, atento a los movimientos de su ama. La chica siguió a la Pincoya aguas adentro, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga. No en balde había estado haciendo guardia.

Allá… mar adentro… alguien se estaba ahogando.

**Fondo del mar.**

El aire que estaba entrando en sus pulmones rápidamente fue reemplazado por agua salada y un dolor agudo en su pecho se esparció al resto del cuerpo. Saga intentó respirar oxígeno, pero no pudo, sino que aspiró más agua de la que ya había en su cuerpo y como obviamente no tenía branquias, comenzó a desesperarse por la falta de oxígeno. No podía ver nada, tan confundido estaba que ni siquiera había procesado que estaba de cabeza bajo el agua. ¡**TAN HELADA** que estaba el agua! Saga agitó los brazos torpemente, pero el mareo, la confusión y su desesperante falta de aire, no le dejaban pensar claro.

Abrió los ojos, pero no solo la sal le causó ardor en los ojos, sino que no pudo ver nada más que un azul verduzco, casi negro, fondo interminable. El agua estaba fría, brumosa y negra como un pozo profundo. Abrió la boca y volvió a agitar sus extremidades, comenzando a sentirse claustrofóbico. ¿Dónde le había enviado esa serpiente loca? Su último pensamiento coherente fue el de reprocharse su error y de maldecir su resfriado: si hubiera estado más sano, hubiera…

"_… puedo salvar tu vida…_" Oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Saga abrió los ojos y se agitó lleno de pánico. ¿Voces? No… ¿Voces otra vez? No era posible, no quería… "_Puedo darte más poder del que ya… ¡Maldita Sea!_"

Dos brazos le rodearon el torso y la voz fue ahuyentada de golpe. Saga intentó resistirse, pero perdió el conocimiento. La Pincoya comenzó a llevarlo a la superficie lo más rápido que podía y le era permitido, no podía subirlo muy de golpe o se descompensaría. ¿Quién era este extraño? Pincoya miró hacia arriba y decidió no pensar en esas cosas de momento, para concentrarse en su tarea. ¿Por qué pesaba tanto? La chica miró hacia abajo, al fondo del mar… era como si alguien arrastrase a este tipo con porfía. Entrecerró los ojos y continuó su ascenso.

Por fin rompieron en la superficie. Pincoya tragó una bocanada de aire e impulsó a su dorado náufrago hacia arriba, pero el peso que este llevaba era mucho y por poco se le escapó entre las manos. Anneke llegó en ese momento y ayudó a sujetarlo, pero ni bien le tomó por los brazos, la chica lo soltó y ella misma se hundió en el agua, como arrastrada por alguna fuerza. Pincoya sujetó a Saga y lo reacomodó.

"¡**ANNEKE**!" Gritó asustada la Pincoya, quien había perdido de vista a su amiga. Rastreó la agitada y molesta superficie del agua, que no dejaba de agitarse, sin éxito. 30 segundos más tarde, que parecieron 30 eternidades, Anneke irrumpió en la superficie, tratando de tragar aire.

"¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Inhaló desesperada. La Pincoya, que tenía problemas para mantener a Saga a flote, nadó hacia ella con el santo a cuestas.

"Anneke¿Qué te pasó? Dime que estás bien, por favor."

"Estoy… cof cof… bien… ya estoy bien." Anneke ayudó a su amiga con el peso del santo. "Vamos a la orilla."

"Cuidado, que está muy pesado."

Una profusa mata de pelo azul era lo único que Anneke pudo distinguir de momento. El frío contacto con algo metálico casi le hace dar un respingo. Saga aún estaba usando la armadura de Géminis, lo cuál dificultaba el rescate. ¡Se sentía muy pesado! Por lo bajo debía pesar unos 100 kilos.

"Ya estamos más cerca." Balbuceó la Pincoya tras escupir agua. "Debemos darnos… ¡**UGH**!"

Anneke tuvo que sujetar a Saga y jalarlo hacia la superficie cuando la Pincoya fue arrastrada hacia abajo. La urgente sensación que eran acechados por algo emborrachó sus sentidos, pero no perdió el control de la situación. Anneke apretó los labios y usando toda la fuerza que podía, continuó nadando. Sabía que la Pincoya estaría bien.

¡Pesaba mucho! Ambos tenían problemas para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. Anneke escupió agua tras salir a la superficie por duodécima vez. Se estaba cansando. ¡No podía cansarse! Menos con el agua tan agitada y con una persona a cuestas, de quién estaba segura que necesitaba ayuda. Algo le sujetó el tobillo a Anneke y amenazó con arrastrarla hasta el fondo. Una ola la tapó por completo y la chica tuvo problemas para regresar a la superficie. ¡Si tan solo fuera más liviano!

_"¡Estamos en problemas, Estamos en problemas!"_

_"Deja de llorar, Cástor, y concéntrate en ser liviano."_

_"¿De qué hablas, Pólux? **Nos Estamos Hundiendo.**"_

_"Culpa mía no es."_

_"¡Sí es tu culpa! No te concentras en ser **liviano**."_

Aquella pelea de voces llegaba a los oídos de Anneke como si de una radio mal sintonizada se tratase. El agitado mar la llevó de un lado a otro y Anneke, que más concentrada estaba en salir que en prestarles atención a las voces, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

_"… ¿Quién murió y te nombró a ti el jefe? Somos la misma armadura."_

_"Soy el jefe porque no entré en pánico e intento hacer algo."_

_"¡Vamos A Morir, Vamos A Morir!"_

Una nueva ola tapó a Anneke y la revolvió junto a Saga por debajo del agua. Esta vez, algo sujetó al santo de géminis por los tobillos y lo jaló hacia abajo. Anneke lo soltó debido a la sorpresa, pero de inmediato se sumergió en el agua y pudo sujetarlo por los cabellos. En ese momento, un nuevo movimiento del agua la ayudó, ya que Saga fue impulsado hacia arriba, quedando entre los brazos de Anneke. La chica se impulsó hacia arriba con toda su fuerza.

_"**¡TE LO DIJE!** Moriremos en este momento."_

_"¡**NO ES MI CULPA**! Intento hacer algo… No te veo haciendo nada…"_

"¡**Aargh**!" Anneke escupió agua tras salir a la superficie y trató de mantenerse a flote. El peso que llevaba era mucho y se estaba cansando. Las voces que parecían venir de la misma armadura entraron en pánico, sin ponerse de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer. Anneke se enojó mucho. "¡**USTEDES DOS**! Si quieren ayudar ¡**ABANDONEN** este Cuerpo!" Regañó con ímpetu a la armadura de géminis, quien, algo indecisa, no sabía si abandonar o no el cuerpo de Saga…

_"… ¿Oíste, Pólux? Nos puede oír…"_

_"Eso veo…"_

"¿**ME VAN A HACER CASO O…**?" Una ola tapó a Anneke por completo, pero en cuanto salieron a la superficie, la chica continuó, tras toser. "… ¿**SE VAN A QUEDAR COMO MENSOS SIN HACER NADA**?"

La armadura de Géminis abandonó el cuerpo de Saga en el acto y se recompuso en la orilla. Anneke notó de inmediato la diferencia, ya que el santo en sus brazos bajó de peso en forma descomunal. Esto le hizo más fácil el trayecto a la orilla. Pudo reacomodar a Saga en sus brazos y nadar con más facilidad. Aún así el mar no le hacía la tarea fácil. Aún estaba esta extraña sensación de que algo parecía querer sujetarles por los talones y hundirlos hasta el fondo. ¿Dónde estaba la Pincoya cuando se la necesitaba?

Ya faltaba poco. Tan solo un poco más y por fin podría apoyar los pies… entonces algo le rozó los tobillos a ella y a su náufrago. Anneke abrazó a Saga con fuerza, no fuera a ser que se lo arrebataran de nuevo.

Entonces una muy brava ola pareció tomar el mando de la situación. Anneke sintió como ésta les impulsaba hacia arriba y con rapidez les empujó a la orilla. ¡La Pincoya! Estaba segura que esta ola había sido conjurada por ella. En el agitado trayecto hacia la playa, dieron agitadas vueltas, que se tornaron cada vez más dolorosas a medida que golpeaban el fondo, cada vez más próximo a ellos. Eso era bueno: ya estaban cerca de la orilla…

… y por lo visto jugando a la 'escalopa.' ¿Qué es una escalopa? Fácil. No solo es un bistec cubierto de pan molido, lo que también se conoce con el nombre de milanesa empanizada, sino que además es un juego divertido. Consiste en revolcarse en la arena una vez que has salido del agua o dejarse arrastrar por las olas y llenarse el cuerpo de arena a medida que sales a la orilla. No sé a qué vino esto… quizás al hecho de ver como Saga y Anneke daban vueltas entre las olas a medida que salían del agua…

El caso es que por fin llegaron a la playa y a la seguridad de la Isla. Ya no había nada que intentase jalarlos al fondo del mar.

"¡**Ughn**!" Exclamó Anneke adolorida, una vez que llegaron a tierra. Estaba tendida sobre su espalda, tenía los ojos apretados y sentía un peso increíble en el pecho, por lo cuál no podía respirar bien.

"Jijijijijiji…"

La risita de la Pincoya llamó su atención. Anneke abrió los ojos… y lo primero que vio fue una enredada maraña de cabello azul. El peso que sentía en su pecho era nada más ni nada menos que Saga, que estaba sobre ella cuán largo era, y tenía su rostro apoyado a la altura de su clavícula. Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas. La muy suertuda exhaló una bocanada de aire y una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda, la cuál no podía atribuirse al agua helada. Todos los colores, habidos y por haber, se le subieron al rostro. Tenía a un completo desconocido echado encima de ella a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo… y que por cierto no respiraba.

"¡Qué caradura! Y me dices exhibicionista a mi." Se rió la Pincoya. Anneke se incorporó de golpe, quitándose a Saga de encima, quien cayó como saco de papas a su lado, aunque todavía semi–encima de ella.

"No pierdas el tiempo, Pincoya." Dijo a toda prisa, desenredando sus piernas. "¡No respira! Tienes que ayudarme."

La Pincoya volvió a reírse por lo bajo antes de decidirse a ayudar a Anneke, quien comenzaba aplicar algunos primeros auxilios básicos a Saga. Bruno, el perro, que había estado muy tranquilo en la orilla, aunque atento, llegó a trote cansado hasta las chicas y se sentó junto a la armadura de géminis, que estaba no lejos del santo y de sus improvisadas guardianas de la bahía. Se mantenía en atento silencio, observándolo todo. Bruno miró a la armadura curioso. La olfateó algunos segundos. ¡Esto era nuevo! Nunca antes había visto esta extraña escultura. Feh. Estaba en su _perritorio_, digo, territorio. Mejor lo marcaba cuanto antes, u otro perro vendría y se adueñaría de tal objeto, cosa que no podía permitir.

_"¿Sabes Cástor? Saga se va a poner neurótico cuando se entere de esto." _Comentó una de las mitades de la armadura de Géminis, Pólux. "_Con lo estirado que es, si se llega a enterar que cayó encima de una mujer indefensa… en forma tan indecorosa…_"

_"Eh… Pólux…" _La verdad es que Cástor no podía estar menos pendiente de Pólux. Había otros asuntos que ocupaban su atención.

_"Lástima que Kanon no lo vio: se habría reído mucho." _Continuó Pólux suspirando lastimero. Es que en verdad, si Kanon hubiera visto a su hermano rodar por las olas y la playa de esa manera, **NUNCA** dejaría de molestarlo.

_"Pólux."_

_"¿Qué quieres, Cástor?"_

_"El perro."_

_"¿Qué pasa con el perro?"_ Se preguntó la armadura a su otra mitad… pero un calorcito repentino en su base aclaró todas sus dudas. Gruesos lagrimones fluyeron por la máscara correspondiente. _"¿Otra vez?"_

_"¿Tú que crees?"_ Respondió la otra mitad, también derramando lágrimas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: El Rescate de Saga._**

_…_

_"¿De donde vienes, extraño?" Preguntó en un susurro, mientras acariciaba los azures cabellos a medio secar del mayor de los gemelos._

_Entonces notó algo extraño… estos cabellos, la punta de éstos… se estaban tornando grises. ¿Grises? Anneke miró de golpe el rostro de Saga y puso una mano sobre su mejilla…_

**PS:** Un vuelco extraño al fic. Sí, Saga apareció al otro lado del mundo, y bien al sur. Al menos recibió ayuda necesaria. Si se están preguntando qué monos pintan Cástor y Pólux en este fic… bueno, son solo nombres que les puse a las mitades de la Armadura de Géminis, por lo tanto, es la misma armadura _hablando_ _consigo_ _misma_… y sí, Anneke puede oírla. Por otro lado, debido a la corriente de Humboldt que pasa por frente a las costas de Chile, el agua de Mar es constantemente **HELADÍSIMA**: si no me creen, pregúntenle a cualquier chileno. Si este monstruo les está pareciendo bien o mal, no se olviden de dar un clic abajo y **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**, para darle ánimos a mi Musa.

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Isla Grande de Chiloé: **Dato geográfico. Isla situada al sur de Chile, con sus 180 Km. de largo y 50 de ancho, es la más grande del país. Está muy cerca del Continente, apenas separada de éste por el Canal de Chacao, de 2 kilómetros de longitud. Sus dos ciudades principales son Ancud y Castro. Su gentilicio es chilote para masculino y chilota para femenino.

**La Pincoya: **Figura mitológica de Chiloé. Es una mujer de increíble belleza que representa la fertilidad de las costas de Chiloé. Es un espíritu benéfico, amante de las fiestas. Se pasea desnuda por las playas, es un espíritu de la naturaleza. Le gustan los equilibrios, y bailar al ritmo de la música del violín del Pincoy o de fiestas cercanas. Se dice que si se la ve bailando de cara al mar, la pesca será abundante, pero si se la ve de espaldas a la costa, esa zona no dará pesca. Los pescadores chilotes suelen tocar alegres tonadas y hacer fiestas para atraer a la Pincoya a su región, pero deben tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar ni de abusar de su buena voluntad, dado que es un poco caprichosa y puede irse a cualquier otro lado, llevándose la pesca de allí, más aún cuando cree que se ha abusado mucho de un recurso. Se dice que no le gustan los barcos pesqueros ni los extranjeros. A veces, rescata de las aguas a marineros y pescadores que se lo merezcan. Suele vérsela acompañada por el Pincoy, que es en algunas versiones es su marido y en otras su hermano. En la mía será su marido.

**Cástor y Pólux:** Mitología Griega. También llamados los Dióscuros. Comparten la misma madre, la reina espartana Leda, pero son hijos de padres diferentes: el rey Tíndaro es padre de Cástor (por lo tanto, éste mellizo es humano) y Zeus es padre de Pólux (lo que lo hace un semidiós). Tienen dos hermanas más (Helena y Clitemnestra). Este par de hermanos eran muy unidos: como uña y mugre. Cástor y Pólux fueron héroes griegos y nunca discutieron entre sí, ni siquiera por una mujer. Tuvieron muchas aventuras e hicieron grandes hazañas. Un día, mientras estaban de caza, el jabalí que atraparon salió más belicoso de lo normal e hirió a Cástor de muerte. Como este mellizo era el humano, podía morir, pero Pólux no, dado que era inmortal. Se desesperó muchísimo por esta herida de su hermano e intentó por todos los medios conseguirle ayuda antes que muriera, pero todo en balde… el destino de Cástor ya estaba decidido. Pólux entontes le suplicó a Zeus, su padre, que no lo separara de su hermano… y Zeus lo vio tan afligido y deprimido, que se conmovió y convirtió a los gemelos en la constelación de géminis, para que siempre estuvieran juntos.


	4. El Rescate de Saga

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 39 para ver y entender Manga: Accesorios y caras son auto-regeneradores._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3:**

**El Rescate de Saga.**

**¡PAAAF!**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. La Pincoya sujetó la puerta mientras Anneke arrastraba a Saga al interior. Una vez que el santo estuvo dentro de la cocina, cerró la puerta y apartó una mesa que había allí para tener más espacio. Afortunadamente habían aplicado los primeros auxilios a tiempo y nuevamente el santo respiraba por sí solo. Pero estaba inconsciente.

"Hay que ver como está de helado."

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

"Déjalo justo aquí y ve por toallas secas. ¡Busca en el baño!" Ordenó Anneke, quien se había arrodillado junto a Saga y le revisaba el rostro. "¡Trae el secador!"

"Ya vengo, UN minutito."

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

"¡Pincoya, Apúrate!"

"¿Sigue respirando?"

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

"¡Tiene Fiebre¿Así de rápido? No es posible."

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

Bruno ladraba con ímpetu. No como en sus días de cachorro, pero su ladrido seguía siendo importante e intimidador. El perrazo no dejaba de moverse por todo lado y estorbaba como nunca antes. Es que como veía a todo el mundo tan nervioso y pululando por doquier en un frenético proceder, le hizo creer que era hora de jugar… y bueno, como buen perro que se precie de tal, quería jugar. ¿Acaso no es un lindo?

Dejaron unos segundos a Saga en el suelo, mientras La Pincoya volaba buscando las toallas requeridas. Anneke se puso a hervir agua, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo, para lo cuál usó una olla y una vieja tetera, aparte del hervidor.

"Pincoya ¡Las Toallas!" Exclamó Anneke, mientras regresaba su atención al santo. Le apartó unos mojados mechones del rostro. Entonces Saga, inconscientemente abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire… su respiración sonó forzada. "Pobrecillo… tranquilo, ya estás bien." Le susurró la chica.

La Pincoya dejó caer las toallas y el secador al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a Saga. Le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos y pareció escanearlo con la mirada.

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

"Está muy helado… tiene fiebre: esto no es normal." Pincoya, a tirones, le sacó la parte de arriba del delgado pijama que Saga había estado usando, revelando la perfecta anatomía del santo.

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

Y es que cuando el santo había sentido la urgencia por salir de Géminis, se había puesto la armadura encima de su ropa de dormir. ¡Ay, Madre! Ambas mujeres se quedaron estáticas de la impresión y tragaron saliva al ver la musculatura del santo expuesta ante ellas así tan tranquilamente: después de todo, no era cosa de todos los días ver un torso así de perfecto. Anneke sacudió la cabeza y tomó una toalla, con la cuál envolvió a Saga para secarlo, para que no se siguiera enfriando.

"Filete…" Balbuceó La Pincoya, aludiendo al pedazo de carne, digo santo, que tenía frente a ella.

"… Mignon." Añadió Anneke por inercia, siguiéndole el juego. "No puede ventearse mucho: el agua estaba muy helada." Añadió mientras frotaba la piel expuesta de Saga, para generar un poco de calor. "¡Se está helando muy rápido!"

Anneke entonces pasó sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Saga, para así luego impulsarse hacia atrás jalándolo con ella, y poder así secarle el resto del torso, mientras que yo aquí me muero de la envidia. Sin embargo un movimiento mal hecho, y el pequeño detalle que Bruno le empujó en el peor momento posible, le hizo perder el equilibrio y Saga cayó hacia atrás… con Anneke encima.

"¡Hmpf!"

"Veo que te gustó lo que pasó en la playa y quieres repetirlo." Comentó la Pincoya picaronamente. "Pero el chiste es que él caiga encima de ti y no al revés… y que ambos estén despiertos."

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"**

Roja como un tomate, que dada la palidez natural de su piel hacía de esto algo demasiado evidente, Anneke se sentó rápidamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a refregar el torso del santo frenéticamente, antes de envolverlo con la misma toalla.

"¡Ya no me molestes y sé útil en la vida!" Exclamó avergonzada. La Pincoya emitió una risita burlona, pero al menos comenzó a ayudarle. Bruno saltaba y empujaba a ambas chicas sin piedad; muy travieso y juguetón.

Un temblor generalizado sacudió a Saga, haciéndole convulsionar por unos tres o cuatro segundos. Fue un escalofrío repentino, que las tomó por sorpresa. Esto alertó a las mujeres. Un rubor en las mejillas del santo y un ligero cambio en el tinte de sus labios terminó por asustarlas. Anneke se las ingenió para acunar a Saga en sus brazos (sin comentarios) y comenzó a frotarle los brazos para hacerle entrar en calor… cosa inútil, ya que ella también estaba toda mojada. La Pincoya sujetó al perro de su collar y le hizo a un lado, mientras más toallas le ponían encima. Entonces tomó el secador de cabello y procedió a tratar de secar la enorme mata de pelo azul: tenían que calentarlo lo antes posible (el "método Shun" no estaba disponible) y secarle el cabello sería muy útil a la causa.

"No me gusta nada." Dijo Anneke sin dejar de frotar la desnuda piel de Saga. "No logramos hacer que al menos se entibie…"

"Este hombre necesita un curandero… necesita medicinas: es que no está helado no más¡Óyele como respira! Parece acordeón desafinado, con una fuga en el fuelle…"

"Yo sé, pero ya no sé qué hacer."

"Es que…"

"¡Ve por más toallas!" La interrumpió Anneke. "**NO**, mejor trae mantas. No quiero que le baje la temperatura."

"Tiene Fiebre, no le va a bajar la temperatura… pero no es eso, lo que pasa es que…"

"Pero **NADA**. ¿Quieres que se muera? Date prisa y trae las mantas. Están en el closet y…"

"¡**VA A SEGUIR HELÁNDOSE**!" Exclamó Pincoya con enfado. "Nada de lo que hagamos va a resultar si…"

"Habla claro: tu sabes que no me gustan los rodeos."

"¡Y tú sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan!" La Pincoya apretó los puños y se apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara. "Como decía, nada nos va a resultar si no… si no lo desvestimos. Digo yo ¿no?"

Anneke se quedó de una pieza. Miró a la Pincoya con una cara de pregunta de tamaño del Titanic, sin poder explicarse qué era a lo que su amiga se refería. Abrazó instintivamente a Saga, en un gesto protector. ¡Hey! No estaba bien aprovecharse de un…

"No me mires con esa cara como si fuera una pervertida." Chistó Pincoya. "¡Hay que Desvestirlo! Le sacamos la camiseta que llevaba, pero… Tiene los pantalones muy mojados… está caladísimo… mira qué tremenda poza de agua tiene en tu suelo…"

¡Elemental, Watson! Recelosa, Anneke miró las piernas de Saga, las que, efectivamente, estaban empapadas hasta el tuétano. Hasta ahora solo se habían concentrado en el torso, pero ¿para cuándo dejaban el resto de su perfecta anatomía? Tragó saliva… y de nuevo se puso muy roja.

_"… no… no…"_ Balbuceó Saga, con las cejas entrecruzadas, agitando los brazos. Obviamente habló en un idioma extraño para ambas mujeres… o eso creía La Pincoya.

_"Shhhhhhhhh… tranquilo, estás a salvo, no pasa nada…"_ Replicó Anneke, en la misma lengua. La Pincoya, que no era buena disimulando sus emociones, la miró de hito en hito, gesto que su amiga notó en el acto. "Es que cuando lo toqué en el mar… este… yo… como que aprendí su idioma… por eso lo solté ni bien lo toqué… y… yo… este… favor no me preguntes." Explicó muy avergonzada, con una enorme gota orbitándole la cabeza. Si hubiera tenido los brazos libres, hubiera jugueteado con sus dedos. En cambio, arrulló al santo dorado en sus brazos.

¡Quién Como Ella! Y lo peor es que Saga ni por aludido se daba.

"No preguntaré nada." La Pincoya asintió con la cabeza. Luego tragó una buena cantidad de saliva. "Tenemos que desvestirlo."

"¿**_TENEMOS_**?" Preguntó Anneke espantada. "¡ESO ME SUENA A MANADA!"

"No se va a secar por sí sólo… créeme que por muy guapo que sea, que tengamos que hacerlo no me causa tanta gracia…"

"… Pero… pero… pero… pero…"

No me malinterpreten a ninguna de estas dos chicas. Aparte de estar perdiendo tiempo precioso, por alguna razón el asunto de desvestir al inconsciente santo hería la timidez y el recato de ambas, cosa extraña en la Pincoya, que anda desnuda por la vida, pero bueno¿Qué se le va a hacer? Anneke por otro lado… quería que la tierra se la tragase, y eso que el santo ni siquiera estaba despierto. Ya, está bien: Saga estaba enfermito y no podía valerse por sí mismo, por lo que entraba en la categoría de moralmente bueno desnudarlo para salvar su vida, pero… pero… pero… es que le daba…

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó la Pincoya, tan complicada como su amiga. Tragó saliva una vez más. "¿Cuál de las dos le quita los pantalones? Yo no puedo¡Sabes que soy una mujer casada y que no me voy con juegos!" Añadió, mirando fijo a Anneke, en vana espera que ella accediese a desvestir al santo.

Es que había que quitarle la ropa, sí o sí.

"¿Quieres Que Le Saque Los Pantalones?" Anneke casi se atraganta. Si antes estaba roja, ahora dicho color había sido reemplazado por una bonita tonalidad violácea.

"**CLARO**. ¡Si le dejamos los pantalones mojados puestos le va a dar una pulmonía!"

"Pero, pero…"

"No seas tímida, además de inconsciente el tipo está enfermo." La Pincoya la miró expectante. "Piensa como una enfermera, no es tan terrible una vez que lo haces. Seguro lo has hecho muchas veces…"

"Punto uno, **PASARÉ** por alto tal comentario por grosero. Punto dos, Soy **CHEF**, no enfermera, Punto Tres…"

"Igual usas un uniforme blanco ¿Dejarás que muera por que no…?"

"¿Por qué no se los quitas tú? Eres mujer casada, con más experiencia **quitando** ropa." Protestó Anneke en desesperada defensa.

Cabe señalar que en todo momento, Saga permaneció acunado en los brazos de la chef… helándose de lo lindo. La Pincoya se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado. Puso las manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Eso **NO** es el punto. El punto es que debemos quitarle los pantalones si queremos…"

"¡Pero Me Da Mucha **Vergüenza**!" Gimió Anneke desde el fondo de su hígado. La Pincoya sorprendió.

"¿Cómo te va a dar vergüenza? Es un hombre nada más, no tiene nada de extraño." Chistó incrédula. "Incluso aprovecha que tiene un cuerpazo… ¡Tanto cuero y yo sin zapatos!"

"Pues me da. Punto. Me da vergüenza. ¿Algún Problema?" Anneke puso un puchero enorme y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. La Pincoya suspiró: su amiga no le quitaría los pantalones ni con orden judicial. El gran problema era que ella tampoco se los quitaría, por mucho que se tratara de una buena causa.

¡Ay, cuántas chicas hubieran querido estar en el lugar de estas dos! Ni modo. La Pincoya apagó el secador cuando vio que el cabello de Saga estaba decentemente seco. Como podrán adivinar, toda esta discusión se llevó a cabo mientras el constante y monofónico ruido del secador inundaba el ambiente, por lo que fue bastante intensa. Anneke por su lado, soltó al santo, que seguía muy envueltito en su toalla, y con otra, procedió a secarle los pies… sin remover los pantalones.

"Movámoslo a otro lado: aquí ya hay un charco." Señaló Anneke poniéndose de pie. Entre ambas movieron a Saga a otro sector de la cocina.

"Insisto: hay que desvestirlo."

"Si ya sé. Pero… aunque alguna se hiciera de voluntad para desvestirlo… ¿Con **QUÉ** le vestimos luego?" Anneke señaló las mojadas ropas del santo de géminis. "No trajo consigo más ropa que esa armadura que traía puesta."

"…"

"…"

Pequeño Detalle.

"¿Y si le traigo ropa de mi marido…?" La Pincoya entonces pegó un brinco. "**YA LO TENGO**: El Pincoy puede desvestir a este muchachote." Anneke tuvo una caída de anime. La Pincoya corrió a la puerta a toda carrera. "Voy por él, en seguida lo traigo y desvestimos al sujeto."

"¡Pero Pincoya…!"

**PAAAF.**

Pero nada. La chica desapareció tras la puerta luego de salir cuál huracán de la casa. Anneke sintió una enorme gotota en la cabeza. ¿Y ahora? Observó a Saga, quién parecía tener un intranquilo sueño. Debía tener mucho frío, pues comenzó a temblar sin parar. Las mejillas enrojecidas del santo no le daban buena espina. ¿Quién sería este extraño? Nunca antes había visto a alguien como él. Anneke lo dejó un momento solo y volvió con más toallas y unas mantas. Hasta ese momento, ni se acordaba que ella también necesitaba secarse.

Envolvió los pies del santo con las toallas y su torso con una manta. Volvió a acunarlo y a frotar sus brazos con sus manos. Debido a la inercia, la cabeza de Saga se recostó en su hombro…

Vaya…

… Nunca antes había tenido un hombre así de cerca…

Había que desvestirlo. La Pincoya tenía razón y ella lo sabía. Nunca lo había negado de hecho. Anneke podía sentir un inmenso malestar generalizado en Saga, que le oprimía pulmones y músculos.

Ruidos… oyó ruidos extraños, como de una lejana pelea… y esa sensación tan angustiante y ansiosa…

"¿De donde vienes, extraño?" Preguntó en un susurro, mientras acariciaba los azures cabellos a medio secar del Gemelo Mayor.

Entonces notó algo raro… sus cabellos, la punta de éstos… se estaban tornando grises. ¿Grises? Anneke miró de golpe el rostro de Saga y puso una mano sobre su mejilla…

… no sabría decir si fue un error o no, pues Anneke pareció ser absorbida por una fuerza extraña, que la "chupó" hacia adentro de algo con extraordinaria rapidez… Un hielo pareció recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Apareció en un sitio desconocido, pero ella tenía la sensación de que no se había movido ni medio centímetro de su lugar en el suelo de la cocina. Había viento por todos lados. El lugar tenía un aspecto lúgubre, como un bosque en un crudo invierno, donde el color predominante era el gris. Anneke parpadeó. Ella era la única que parecía tener colores allí. Una potente luz atrajo su atención, así como una fuerte explosión a su derecha. Anneke se lanzó al suelo por instinto.

**_"¡NO TE RESISTAS!"_**

"¡Déjame… En… Paz!"

_"Estás cansado, maldita sea¿Crees que eres rival para mi? Renuncia a todo y deja que tome el control."_

Una nueva explosión mandó a volar varios de los árboles. Anneke se sintió como transportada muy cerca del origen de esta discusión, que se oía feroz. Distinguió al hombre que había rescatado de las aguas, y la presencia de una entidad no lejos, que despedía una energía negativa, muy dañina y persistente.

"No dejaré… que te adueñes… de mi… ¡no lo permitiré…!" Le gritó Saga con esfuerzo. Débil como estaba, no se iba a dejar ganar así como así. "… no de nuevo… **¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**" Ordenó el geminiano.

_"**NO**. Vine para quedarme y es lo que haré." _Chistó la entidad, con un prepotente y burlón tono de voz. _"No te resistas y tendrás un poder más grande que…"_ Añadió con voz de comerciante.

"Dije que **LARGO**." Insistió Saga, con la voz grave.

Anneke entrecerró los ojos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni donde estaba, pero esa energía le provocaba un rechazo instantáneo. Saga parecía estar pasando por un pésimo momento: con las defensas tan bajas, su resistencia ante tan persistente y maliciosa energía era casi el acto de un mártir. No iba a aguantar mucho, no era una pelea justa.

"_Si no me aceptas por las buenas, lo **HARÁS POR LAS MALAS.**_" La energía negativa tomó la forma de un puño enorme, y comenzó a atacar repetidamente al santo.

Saga pudo defenderse del primer golpe, pero estaba muy enfermo y agotado como para aguantar muchos más. Plantó una dura pelea a la entidad, tan tenaz como su decaída salud se lo permitía. Anneke frunció el ceño: no era una pelea justa y no toleraría tal diferencia de fuerza, por desleal. El geminiano se veía muy fuerte y resistente, aún a ataques mentales, pero estaba muy enfermo y no podría aguantar mucho rato más. Esta cosa se estaba aprovechando de su delicado estado de salud para atacarle. Anneke sabía que de estar sano, hace rato que el santo dorado habría mandado a esta presencia al noveno infierno.

Un nuevo golpe que amenazó con caer sobre Saga, hizo que Anneke reaccionara por alguna razón. **NO PODÍA** permitir que el gemelo saliera herido de tal trance. Antes que se diera cuenta, la chica corrió hasta interponerse en el camino entre Saga y el puño, alzó los brazos y despidió una energía blanca que repelió el ataque.

**"¡DEJALO EN PAZ! YA LÁRGATE." **Ordenó con un tenaz y decidido tono de voz, que no daba lugar a réplica alguna.

**_"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_**

…

Anneke abrió de pronto los ojos. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sosegó los desaforados latidos de su corazón e intentó procesar lo que había pasado y vivido. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? De lo único que podía estar segura era que había usado algo de su innato poder. Miró a Saga por inercia…

Errr…

… En algún momento de su trance, había apoyado su frente en la del guapo dorado que tenía en sus brazos, y éste tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. La miraba extrañado y sorprendido. Saga tenía la respiración tan agitada como la de la mujer. Anneke se sonrojó con furia.

"Errr…"

_"… ¿Hola…?"_ Balbuceó Saga pasmado, en su propio idioma… no atinó a decir nada más.

_"¿Estás bien?" _Preguntó Anneke, en griego. Saga asintió… el santo de géminis no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero para ser honesta… tampoco estaba pensando mucho: tres cuartas partes de su cerebro estaban desconectadas. _"Descansa, que ya estás a salvo."_ Le aseguró la chica. El santo dorado cerró los ojos, preso de un súbito agotamiento.

"_Gracias_." Dijo tras asentir levemente.

_"No es nada…"_

Saga suspiró y sin pensarlo, se acurrucó en los brazos de Anneke, quien se quedó muy quieta, en espera de otra reacción. Levantó la cabeza, separando su frente de la de él: hasta ese momento no había pensado en separarla. Un débil carraspeo se oyó a su espalda. La Pincoya y el Pincoy estaban allí, observando la escena, anonadados hasta más no poder, y eso no más porque no encuentro una mejor palabra para describir la tremenda sorpresa de este par.

"Jijijijijiji¿Interrumpimos algo?" Preguntó la Pincoya.

"Michhhhh… Te las traes, Anneke, te las traes." Rió el Pincoy de buena gana. "No te me aproveches del pánico y deja al afuerino tranquilo." Añadió en tono burlón. Anneke frunció el ceño, dejó a Saga en el suelo, y se puso de pie.

"Ahí están las toallas y las mantas. Hay agua caliente por si necesitan. Yo me iré a cambiar de ropa." Dijo muy molesta.

Anneke salió de la cocina dando pisotones y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo, sin correr, hasta el baño. La Pincoya y el Pincoy se quedaron mirando unos segundos, ahogaron una risita y se dispusieron a atender al caído… que estaba de regreso en la tierra de los sueños.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Lo que Ocurre en Atenas._**

_"¿Alisa? Hola… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" A Isabella le había dado mucho gusto ver a Alisa así de repente, pero la mirada que le dedicó la bombero hizo que sus tripas dieran un extraño vuelco en su interior._

_"… Pasó algo en el Santuario. Kanon está muy grave." Dijo Alisa sin mayor rodeo, sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan directa._

**PS:** Listo, de nuevo los dejé en el aire. Aclaración: Anneke aprendió griego cuando tocó a Saga en el agua, por lo que cuando mi querido gemelito tuvo esos hechizos de conciencia, pudo hablarle en su propio idioma… ventajas de ser una psíquica. Este monstruo mío es algo tímido y sigue con pánico escénico. Sean lindos con él y anímenle: aprovechen para **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**El Pincoy: **Mitología Chilota. En algunas versiones es el marido de la Pincoya y en otras su hermano, a quien acompaña en sus andanzas. Es quién toca la música con un violín o un acordeón, para que La Pincoya baile frente a las playas, trayendo la abundancia a aquellas costas. Además está encargado del crecimiento de mariscos y moluscos. También se le identifica como una suerte de espíritu del mar y tiene poder sobre las mareas.


	5. Lo que pasa en Atenas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 27 para ver y entender Manga:_ _Si está hecho en casa, pero sabe mal, medio-sonríe y entiérralo discretamente._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Lo Que Pasa En Atenas.**

**Isla de Chiloé.**

Por fin un poco de paz. Anneke se metió a su cuarto al mismo tiempo que se secaba los cabellos con una toalla. Se había duchado y vestido con ropas secas lo más rápido que había podido, mientras el Pincoy secaba al extraño sujeto que no hacía más de 45 minutos que ella misma y la Pincoya habían sacado medio ahogado del agua.

Suspiró, y apenas prestando atención a su reflejo en el espejo, Anneke se ató sus lacios cabellos en una cola de caballo pequeña y salió de su cuarto. Tenía puesta una falda larga muy holgada, de color gris claro, con un suéter cuello de tortuga de color crema. Llevaba unos cómodos botines negros en los pies, y encima de todo este atuendo, se había puesto un poncho del mismo color que su calzado.

Caminó con decisión al piso inferior de la casa, en dirección al cuarto de alojados. La casa en la que vivía tenía dos pisos, un ático y un sótano. No era tan grande como parece, pero para una persona sola, era gigante. El lugar ya tenía varias décadas de vida. Anneke la había heredado de sus abuelos paternos, quienes la habían criado lo mejor que pudieron. Ella misma, a sus 29 años, nunca habría podido comprar una propiedad como esa por mucho que hubiera ahorrado. Vivía sola con su perro Bruno y no recibía muchas visitas; excepto en el verano, que era cuando sus tíos maternos se acordaban que ella existía y se dejaban caer junto con sus familias cuál plaga de langostas a pasar las vacaciones en su casa. Obviamente sin preguntarle si podían ir y sin avisarle cuando llegaban o cuándo se iban. Demás está decir que no eran muy colaboradores con los quehaceres y tan solo causaban destrozos…

… Y para colmo, Anneke no se sentía capaz de decirles que no… aunque la tratasen como la sirvienta… o mejor dicho, peor que a la sirvienta. Gente abusiva hay en todo lado, más con aquellos que no se atreven a defenderse.

La Pincoya y su marido esperaban justo fuera del cuarto en donde habían ubicado a Saga. Cuchicheaban en grato silencio, y se interrumpieron al ver llegar a Anneke.

"El afuerino ya está seco." Anunció el Pincoy. "Va a necesitar medicinas, tiene mucha fiebre. Michh… y yo que creí que iba a helarse."

"Duerme en la cama. Pero sin ropa, no encontramos nada que pudiéramos ponerle." Continuó la Pincoya. "Vas a tener que conseguirle algo para vestirlo, por mientras se secan sus cosas." Añadió. Anneke suspiró derrotada.

"Eso va a estar difícil." Anunció la chica dejando caer los brazos. "No hay ropa de hombre en esta casa… ni siquiera la ropa de mi Abuelito: la doné toda a un hogar de ancianos."

"Aunque la tuvieras, dudo que le quede." Negó la Pincoya con la cabeza. "El Sr. Otto era alto, pero no tenía la misma complexión de este sujeto."

"Tendré que ir a comprarle entonces. No puedo dejarlo en cueros."

Anneke se sintió derrotada. Se sentía responsable por Saga y sabía que tenía que atenderlo por mientras éste estuviese delicado, mas no le hacía gracia dejarlo así de desvalido. La perspectiva de salir de su casa, dejándolo solo, para comprarle ropa, no le gustaba, pero no le estaba quedando más remedio. Para colmo, el santo dorado que estaba al otro lado de la puerta parecía ser aquél tipo de personas con tallas difíciles… quizás hasta tendría que cruzar el canal hacia el continente para ir a la ciudad de Puerto Montt a comprarle ropa, lo que a esa hora ya era imposible: el último ferry tenía que estar saliendo en esos momentos. Tanta mala suerte.

"Se me ocurre una idea." Anunció el Pincoy de pronto. "Anneke¿Qué tal si le preguntas a la señora Luisa si te puede prestar un pijama de su hijo? Ese muchacho tiene la misma contextura del afuerino."

"¿Un pijama de Tomás?" La Pincoya preguntó extrañada. "Eso no será prudente; la señora Luisa es una chismosa de lo peor. En cuanto sepa que Anneke está buscando un pijama para hombre¿Sabes lo que va a pasar con ella?"

"No quiero deberle ningún favor a esa mujer." Gruñó Anneke decidida. "Ya he tenido bastantes problemas con ella antes para que me duren toda la vida. No más por respeto a la señora Rosita que no le canto a esa mujer las cuarenta."

Ya les dije que Anneke era de ese tipo de personas que quiere pasar invisible por la vida, y que rehuye cualquier conflicto, sin mencionar algo "_débil_" de carácter, al menos en apariencia. Sin embargo, desde hacía un par de meses, más o menos desde que su depresión había comenzado, toda esta represión que se había auto impuesto por tantos años ya buscaba alguna vía de escape. Anneke estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquellos que abusaban de ella y consigo misma. Pero todo esto estaba relegado a un plano más secundario, debido al "problemita" que ahora tenía entre manos y que le parecía más prioritario. Se cruzó de brazos e intentó cranear una solución. ¡Qué Lío! No lograba dar con nada.

"Bueno, no le digan nada a la Señora Luisa, pero si le preguntan a su suegra, quizás ella acceda." Sugirió de nuevo el Pincoy. "La señora Rosita es un amor."

¿La Señora Rosita? Anneke levantó ambas cejas al oír ese nombre. Había recordado algo de pronto. Un momento… ¡Claro! Que tonta ella. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

_Flashback._

_Día anterior._

_Anneke se detuvo unos momentos y se agachó en el suelo, junto a las bolsas con sus compras. Tenía que reacomodar los productos antes de continuar su caminata. Aún faltaba mucho trecho que caminar y no quería que nada se estropeara. Ocupada en esto, no se dio cuenta cuando una ancianita, también llena de paquetes, se le acercó. _

_"Anneke, mi niña." La saludó con jovialidad. "Buenos días tengas hoy. Como siempre te veo muy temprano por aquí." _

_"Buenos días Señora Rosita. Usted mejor que nadie debería saber que esta hora es la mejor para venir al mercado y comprar." Anneke se puso de pie. "¿Necesita algo?" _

_La ancianita le sonrió con cariño. Ambas se tenían un respeto mutuo y mantenían una franca amistad. Quizás se debía a que las dos sabían que la otra podía ver cosas que el resto de las personas consideraría algo ridículo. Nunca se habían reconocido esto en forma abierta, pero como que no era necesaria tal confesión. La señora Rosita dejó las bolsas en el suelo y extrajo un paquete envuelto en un papel color café, atado con un cordel. _

_"Vengo de retirar un encargo con la modista, ya sabes, la que le hace la ropa a mi nieto Tomás." Aclaró la anciana, mientras le pasaba el paquete. "Ten esto, es un regalo…"_

_En seguida aclaro que Tomás era un muchacho joven, con una contextura física muy similar a la de Saga… y que sufría de un leve caso de Autismo._

_"¿Señora Rosita?" Anneke recibió el paquete, extrañada: envolvía alguna suerte de prenda de vestir. "¿Qué es esto?" La chica se sintió extraña y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de devolverle el paquete, pero la señora Rosita no la dejó. _

_"Nada hija, nada. Lo vas a necesitar, estoy segura. Mañana te acordarás de mi, te lo aseguro." Respondió la ancianita con una dulce sonrisa. "Me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho." _

_"Pero…"_

_Anneke se quedó con la protesta en los labios cuando vio a la anciana mezclarse en la multitud, sin haberle prestado el más mínimo de atención, dejándola a ella con un extraño regalo en las manos. La chica se rascó la cabeza unos instantes y tratando de pasar el asunto por alto, guardó el paquete entre su compra. _

_Que obviamente ya había olvidado al llegar a casa._

_Fin de Flashback._

"¡El paquete!" Anneke exclamó, dándose un golpe en la frente. "Creo que nos puede servir."

"¿Qué paquete?" Preguntó el Pincoy, pero nada. La Pincoya corrió detrás de Anneke en dirección de la cocina, y en vista que se había quedado solo, decidió seguir a las chicas.

**Atenas. Hospital General.**

La doctora Selene Ishikawa estiró los brazos antes de salir del ascensor, aprovechando que curiosamente se encontraba sola. Por fin había terminado su turno y se iría a casa a descansar… y a ver si podía poner algo de orden. Había llegado a Atenas la semana anterior y entre la mudanza y su trabajo en el hospital, apenas había tenido tiempo de poner su vida en orden. Sin embargo no se quejaba, sino al contrario: estaba feliz con su nuevo trabajo. Caminó con soltura hacia la salida, la cuál se encontraba cruzando la sala de emergencias. No es por nada, pero quería cruzar por allí lo más rápido posible.

Selene tenía la mala suerte que cada vez que se demoraba un poco en la sala de emergencia, o le pedían ayuda o ella misma se interesaba por un caso en específico que la dejaba atrapada en el hospital por al menos un turno más. Todavía no se había insensibilizado lo suficiente en ese aspecto. Es que cuando uno entraba al engranaje hospitalario de nuevo, salir era toda una odisea. Y mejor se daba prisa, que al parecer se acercaba una emergencia… para variar el lugar estaba por completo movilizado, pero se detectaban sutiles preparativos para recibir heridos de algún accidente, que para un ojo inexperto, habrían pasado inadvertidos.

"¿Ya se va doctora?" Preguntó una de las enfermeras que la vio pasar. Se llamaba María, y estaba recién egresada de la carrera de Enfermería. Esta chica era del tipo de personas que nunca perdía la oportunidad para conversar, era muy agradable. "¿No se va a quedar? Puede ser interesante, más aún con los casos que vienen." Añadió ansiosa.

"Me encantaría, María, pero no puedo. Mi casa no se va a ordenar por sí sola." Selene sonrió cansada. Esta chica le caía muy bien. "¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto?" Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. "¿Algún choque múltiple o qué?" María negó con la cabeza y se frotó las manos, mientras observaba a la entrada. El ambiente estaba muy cargado y se respiraba algo de ansiedad… más de la usual.

"Nada de eso, doctora Ishikawa. Vienen santos del Santuario de Athena, y se nos dijo que en muy malas condiciones. ¿Puede creerlo?"

Selene entrecruzó los ojos. ¿Santos de Athena? Pestañeó varias veces casi sorprendida. ¡Claro! Esto era Atenas, el Santuario de la diosa debía estar cerca, lo mismo que sus intrépidos guardianes. Seguro debían requerir de los servicios de aquél hospital muy seguido. La doctora suspiró casi nostálgica… hacía ya unos años, 3 o 4, cuando aún vivía en Japón y era una estudiante de medicina, en una de las guardias había conocido a Seiya de Pegaso y sus hermanos, clientes frecuentes por excelencia del hospital en el que ella cumplía turnos… y la verdad es que había trabado buenas migas con ellos y con Saori. Hacía mucho que no los veía: había perdido el contacto cuando viajó a Inglaterra a completar sus estudios. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

"Debe ser normal que traigan a los santos hasta aquí: sé de buena fuente que se lían a trancazos demasiado seguido para su salud." Aclaró Selene casi casual. María negó con la cabeza.

"La verdad no. Para nada, ellos mismos se tratan en el Santuario, y según contaban en mi facultad, son **MUY** hábiles al respecto." María se detuvo, como meditando algo. "Cuando necesitan de un hospital, es porque las cosas son serias."

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Tres camillas entraron a toda prisa y el lugar que se hallaba relativamente vacío hasta hacía unos momentos, se atestó de gente en cuestión de segundos, tanto de paramédicos, santos y añadidos del caso. La primera camilla pasó junto a Selene con dirección a uno de las salas de trauma a toda prisa. La doctora se tuvo que sujetar del mostrador para evitar ser arrollada por tanta gente que pasó y así no estorbar… pero casi se cae al suelo cuando reconoció a Seiya como el paciente que llevaban a toda prisa a ser atendido.

"¿Pero **Qué**…?" Selene dejó sus cosas a un lado del mostrador y corrió junto a la camilla, con la honesta intención de ayudar. Un médico la detuvo. "Doctor Papadopoulos¡Conozco a ese chico! Puedo ayudar, le he atendido antes…"

"¡Justo te iba a pedir ayuda! Selene, ya estamos cubiertos con el muchacho. Ve a cambiarte y ayuda con los demás. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir." Le pidió el doctor en forma firme, pero amable.

Selene asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se alistó para entrar de nuevo en acción. En aquellos momentos, irrumpió en aquella sala de trauma, la segunda camilla: esta traía a Kanon. El gemelo había tenido la mala fortuna de haber quedado en la peor posición posible al momento de ser apresado por la serpiente y las heridas que había recibido eran muy serias, pero terco como él solo, y resistente también, vivía aún de puro milagro. Aioros había logrado curarle algunos huesos, pero la extensión de sus heridas era tal, que mejor se esperaba a ayuda más especializada, lo mismo había pasado con Seiya. Shura entró con la tercera camilla. El santo de Capricornio ya no tenía su armadura puesta, y estaba semiconsciente. Respondía a medias las órdenes y se resistía a los cuidados de los médicos, lo cuál se debía al enorme grado de confusión y dolor que tenía.

Imaginen no más la tremenda fuerza con la que atacó la serpiente a estos tres, santos de Athena, capaces de aguantar cualquier golpazo como si fueran cosquillas, que los dejó en tal lamentable estado.

Shion entró a la sala de trauma con el rostro serio y preocupado. Vigilante de todo cuanto se hacía para que sus hijos putativos salvasen la vida. No se perdía ni un solo detalle, nada escapaba a su mirada. Detrás de él, Shaka sujetaba a una histriónica y nerviosa Saori, que ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarse. Estaba preocupada a rabiar por Seiya, Kanon y Shura y su ansiedad iba en aumento. Aún tenía la joven diosa que aprender a controlar sus emociones y reacciones.

Al menos ya estaba más tranquila: momentos antes había estado hablando con Julián, a quien había llamado para reclamarle lo ocurrido, gritándole como enajenada. Si bien no había sido la mejor de las reacciones, nada digna de una dama, tuvo un anestésico efecto de catarsis en ella. Había sido increíblemente terapéutica y relajante. Claro que el pobre Julián quedó más colgado que un jamón, pues no entendió ni la mitad de los reclamos de su divina sobrina.

"¡Qué espanto! Es una tragedia, no me lo creo, no me lo creo, no quiero que sea verdad…" Gimió Saori, aferrándose al marco de la puerta. Los doctores volaban atendiendo a sus tres santos… y se agitaron al escuchar los pitidos de alarmas de uno de lo monitores. "¡Mira Como Me Los Dejaron!"

"Calma Princesa, los tres están en buenas manos." Le dijo Shaka muy conciliador. "Todo saldrá bien."

"¿Cómo lo sabes Shaka?" Saori miró expectante al santo de Virgo. "Tú los viste, me los dejaron en un charco, con todos los huesos rotos y sangrando…" Athena sorbió algo de aire, mientras se tallaba los ojos. "Yo no quiero que les pase nada."

"Seiya aguanta de todo: tiene genes de cucaracha. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que es muy fuerte y testarudo, no se va a dejar morir. Kanon ha salido de peores, lo mismo que Shura." Insistió Shaka, lo más amable que pudo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

Saori se aventuró unos pasos dentro de la sala, situándose detrás de Shion, quien no se perdía ni un solo movimiento de los doctores. Shaka se puso detrás de ella y colocó su mano en su hombro. Una nueva alarma les hizo pegar un brinco. Quienes estaban atendiendo a Kanon comenzaron a gritar y a recibir órdenes, en lo que parecía ser un caótico desorden sin pies ni cabeza. El cosmo del Gemelo Menor fluctuó peligrosamente y por un segundo le hizo creer a Shion, Saori y a Shaka que moriría… y no solo a ellos, que los doctores que lo atendían también se llevaron un soberano susto.

"¡Kanon!" Exclamó Athena, dando un paso hacia delante, Shaka la detuvo. "¡No te mueras, Kanon, aguanta, te lo pido!"

Entre el intenso bullicio resultante de aquellas maniobras, Selene puso atención a la vocecilla de Saori por unos momentos. No se desconcentró de su tarea, sino que continuó muy al pendiente de la errática evolución de su paciente, aunque se moría de ganas por levantar la cabeza y con al menos una señal asegurarle a la chiquilla que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Siguió trabajando… aunque ya comenzaba a preguntarse si tan solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable.

"¡**KANON**!" Exclamó más fuerte Saori, cada vez más angustiada.

Seiya y Shura se percibían estables, pese a su gravedad, pero Kanon no. Es que realmente el Gemelo Menor se había llevado la peor parte de todas. Shaka, tras intercambiar una imperceptible mirada con el Patriarca, tomó a Saori por la cintura y la sacó a rastras de la sala de traumas, lo más lejos que pudo, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la diosa. Shion se quedó estático, mirando a los 3 santos que yacían sobre las camas, tan preocupado que hasta estaba pálido… sin embargo, miró unos segundos hacia atrás, para ver como estaba la diosa. Shaka la consolaba, o al menos eso intentaba, y cuando se dio cuenta que era observado, asintió con la cabeza. El Patriarca le hizo una seña con los ojos, antes de volverse hacia los heridos.

¡Qué desastre era toda esa situación!

**Oficinas de INTERPOL. Atenas, Grecia.**

"¿En qué les puedo servir?" Preguntó la recepcionista, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza. Tan concentrada estaba, o más bien fastidiada con su trabajo, que ni siquiera se había dado la molesta de distraer su atención del juego de solitario del PC.

Milo, para nada amigo de este tipo de situaciones, apoyó ruidosamente ambas manos sobre el mesón en enojada actitud. Si no hubiera tenido prisa, habría hecho notar esta falta de respeto. Kyrus, que seguía en los brazos de Alisa, gimió disgustado.

"¿Dónde encuentro a Isabella Nauplias?" Preguntó Milo sin mucho rodeo. La recepcionista siguió sin levantar la cabeza.

"¿Es muy importante? Porque no puedo dar esa información a menos que…" La chica levantó la mirada en forma arrogante, pero se llevó el susto de su vida al ver a un enojado Milo con todo y dorada armadura frente a ella. "… sea importante."

"Hice una pregunta, que no me ha respondido y por la cuál no necesito dar explicaciones." Milo Frunció el ceño. Lo ocurrido horas antes en el coliseo lo había puesto de un humor insufrible. "El que sea importante o no, no es su problema." El tono de voz usado por el santo de Escorpión no aceptaba réplica de ningún tipo.

"Este…" La chica tecleó algunos datos en su computadora. "Tercer Piso, oficina…" Milo tomó a Alisa de la mano y resuelto se dirigió a las escaleras. "Disculpe, señor, todavía no le digo donde."

"Ya nos arreglamos. Gracias." Respondió Alisa antes de desaparecer.

La pareja subió en silencio, respetándose el espacio propio. Milo estaba muy sobre protector y molesto. Conciente de esto, Alisa no le discutía nada. Ya habría tiempo para eso cuando su marido estuviera más tranquilo: lo conocía bien y sabía que si iniciaba una discusión por una pequeñez en ese momento las cosas irían en una divertida escalada… para quienes observasen. De cuando en cuando, estos dos aún mantenían sus partidas de tenis verbal. Además comprendía a su marido y se sentía halagada por este despliegue de macho aprehensivo.

Ambos llegaron al tercer piso, sin que nadie los molestara. Un santo dorado era pura presencia y nadie quiso interponerse en su camino, más aún porque le detectaban molesto. Milo inspiraba respeto, más aún con esa actitud que llevaba a cuestas. El santo de escorpión le dio un ligero y tierno apretoncito a la mano de Alisa y se volvió hacia ella, sin olvidarse de su bebé, que aún se sentía nervioso, y que acarició en la cabeza. Kyrus estaba aferrado a las ropas de su mamá con ahínco.

"¿Lis? Entonces tú buscas a Isa y yo hablo con sus jefes." Preguntó para cerciorarse. Alisa asintió.

"Será mucho mejor." Respondió Alisa. Milo le sonrió y tras besarle la frente se alejó hacia una dirección elegida al azar.

La Bombero abrazó a su bebé y partió en la otra dirección. Se acercó a un sujeto que llevaba unos papeles, a quien le preguntó por Isabella. Este amablemente le indicó una determinada dirección, que no se tardó en encontrar. Es que aquellas oficinas no eran demasiado grandes y su orden era lógico y práctico.

Se detuvo ante una oficina, cuyas ventanas se hallaban tapadas por persianas blancas. Aquí trabajaba Isabella. Acarició la espalda de su bebé, que con los ojos muy despiertos se hallaba embobado por el llamativo diseño de las letras escritas en los cristales. Alzó la mano… Alisa tragó saliva antes de tocar la puerta de aquella oficina.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? Ya vería como se las ingeniaba. Tomó aire y se dispuso a golpear la madera, pero no fue necesario que hiciera tal cosa. Isabella le ahorró dicho trámite: venía con unos documentos y fotocopias en las manos, y al verla, levantó ambas cejas sin saber si sentirse contenta o… no sabía. Es que Alisa se veía incómoda, y esto no le dio buena espina.

"¿Alisa? Hola… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" A Isabella le había dado mucho gusto ver a Alisa así de repente, pero la mirada que le dedicó la bombero hizo que sus tripas dieran un extraño vuelco en su interior.

"… Pasó algo en el Santuario. Kanon está muy grave." Dijo Alisa sin mayor rodeo, sintiéndose mal por haber sido tan directa.

Isabella se quedó mirando a Alisa en la misma posición, aunque relajó los brazos. Pestañeó un par de veces y tomó aire.

"¿Qué¿El muy tarado se cayó por las escaleras o qué?" Bromeó Isabella, sólo porque sabía que algo andaba mal: la negación es un efectivo mecanismo de defensa. Alisa se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza. Isa tomó aire. "Dime¿Qué le pasó? No me digas que Saga le contagió el resfrío."

"No… Atacaron el Santuario y junto con Seiya y Shura, resultó muy malherido. Debe ir camino al hospital, o quizás ya llegó." Explicó Alisa con más tacto. Isabella frunció el ceño.

"¿Se lo llevaron al hospital? Creí que lo trataban todo el Santuario." La voz de la chica sonó errática.

"No todo. No cuando se ven sobrepasados." Explicó Alisa aguantando la respiración.

Alisa prefirió no seguir hablando, haciéndole entender con su silencio que el asunto era serio. Entonces apareció Milo, con el rostro grave, seguido de una silenciosa y pasmada Dafne, la superior inmediata de Isabella. La chica dejó caer los papeles al suelo y fijó la vista en un punto muerto de la pared. No se derrumbó ni estalló en llanto, pero su increíblemente estática palidez y dignidad contrastaban con lo acuosos que se pusieron de pronto sus ojos: no fue necesario que le dijeran nada más.

"Si sobrevive a esto, lo mato." Balbuceó reprimiendo las ganas que tenía para pestañear. "Me… ¿me dan un segundo para ir por mi bolso?" Añadió con una voz fantasmal, mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba en otra dirección, con paso de zombi.

Alisa se dispuso a seguirla, aunque no sin antes dejar a Kyrus en los brazos de su papá.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: En Dos Extremos._**

_… Saga apenas despertó. Se mantuvo en ese limbo entre la conciencia y el inconsciente, apenas enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La cabeza le pulsaba y podía oír el preocupante chirrido que su traquea hacia con cada una de sus respiraciones…_

**PS:** Las respuestas a sus reviews ya están publicadas en el profile, aunque tendrán que esperar un poco a que éste se actualice. Selene Ishikawa es un personaje que me Fanny Shadow me pidió que utilizara, así que aquí está. Espero que su intervención haya sido de su agrado: va a aparecer un par de veces más, no en balde se convirtió en uno de los médicos tratantes. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Por favor, les pido su comprensión más profunda, dado que escribí este capítulo de noche, durante uno de mis desvelos, y créanme que al final el sueño me la estaba ganando. Morfeo ataca cuando menos una se lo espera. Errores ortográficos y gramáticos quedan sujetos a esta situación… y ya que me dejé de dar lata, aprovechen para **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	6. En Dos Extremos

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 41 para ver y entender Manga: No hay nada más sexy que tacones altos en un mecha._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5:**

**En Dos Extremos.**

**Isla de Chiloé.**

_Flashback._

_Su agitada carrera pareció alargarse al infinito, pese a que estaba apenas a unos metros de distancia de su objetivo. Es que ver a la distancia a 3 santos en el suelo, como abatidos por algún rayo, y a uno de ellos, incorporarse con dificultad y tambalear, le afectó más de lo que habría gustado en reconocer… Es que todavía no se daba cuenta que entre los caídos estaba su hermano, pero sus tripas ya lo presentían. Las rodillas de Shura de Capricornio cedieron bajo su peso y el santo se desplomó. _

_"¡**SHURA**!" Saga exclamó al tiempo que sujetaba a Shura. El santo de Capricornio dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos y el geminiano se vio obligado a ayudarle a sentarse en el suelo. Saga, luchando contra la molesta congestión de su nariz y la ansiedad de la que era víctima, frunció el ceño. "¿QUÉ LES PASÓ?" _

_"Ni idea…" Dijo Shura con una dificultad que le sobresaltó. _

_Cuando Shura le hizo a un lado y se tendió en el suelo, sintiéndose como recién salido de la moledora de carne, Saga le dejó tranquilo. El Gemelo Mayor observó a su alrededor, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos… estaba sobre un lodazal, que no tenía motivos ni razones lógicas para estar allí. Seiya estaba tendido sobre su espalda, con el rostro contorsionado de dolor y con el rostro lleno de sangre, y no lejos de allí… _

_"¿Kanon?"_

_… No fue necesario para Saga verle el rostro. Era imposible no reconocer a su gemelo, aunque no le viera la cara. El santo de Géminis se abalanzó sobre su hermano menor y con sumo cuidado le dio la vuelta para tenderlo sobre su espalda. Sintió un vacío en las tripas ni bien pudo verlo con claridad._

_De niños, los gemelos habían sido muy unidos, en el sentido fraternal de la palabra. Sin embargo, a medida que crecieron y que otros factores entraron en juego, esa fraternidad quedó relegada al fondo de sus mentes y comenzó la intensa rivalidad entre ambos, de la cuál todos están perfectamente concientes. Fueron necesarios casi 14 largos años para que volvieran a desempolvar aquella antigua amistad._

_Afortunadamente, y aunque ninguno quisiera reconocerlo, se habían vuelto muy compadres, uña y mugre, como siempre debió haber sido, pese a que discutían muy seguido, lo cuál es muy normal, dicho sea de paso. No hay par de hermanos en el mundo que se precie de tal que no se pelee al menos una vez por mes._

_Producto del resfrío y de la leve fiebre que sentía, sin mencionar la molesta congestión en su nariz, Saga dejó de respirar unos instantes y sus lacrimosos ojos (debido al virus y no a otra cosa, que conste) derramaron algunas lágrimas. Es que Kanon… ¡Kanon estaba horrible: su cosmo estaba peligrosamente errático y bajo, sus brazos estaban rotos y su respiración era patética. Sangre fluía por su boca, nariz y orejas y horribles moretones adornaban su cuello y cubrían su piel. Sintió un extraño vacío y retorcijón de tripas._

_"**Kanon. ¡TE PROHIBO QUE DEJES DE RESPIRAR!**" Con las manos temblorosas, Saga reacomodó a su hermano en el suelo para que pudiese respirar mejor y estuviera más cómodo, al mismo tiempo que comprobaba su vía aérea. Le preocupaba que estuviese respirando tan… lento y débil. "¡Kanon! Reacciona, **Maldito Seas**." Gruñó al mismo tiempo que le rasgaba la camisa, para ver si tenía más heridas… lo que vio le horrorizó. Saga tenía pensado presionar su pecho para así ayudarle a respirar, pero… se contuvo… ¿Es Que Su Hermano Tenía **TODAS** Las Costillas Rotas? _

_"… _uuuuuuuungh_ …__" Kanon exhaló aire, con un leve y doloroso fuelle del cuál jamás fue consciente._

_"Hermanito." Le llamó Saga en tono burlón. "Si te mueres, Isabella te matará…" Nada. No hubo respuesta por parte de Kanon, excepto que su rostro se cubrió por una palidez mortal, que en contraste con la sangre, parecían acentuar la gravedad de su hermano _menor_. "¿Kanon?"_

_…_

_Fin de Flashback._

"¿… sacaste a este sujeto, Anneke?" Oyó una voz en un idioma diferente… parecido al que hablaba Alsacia. Debía ser castellano.

Saga comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, pero no abrió los ojos. Se mantuvo en ese limbo entre la conciencia y el inconsciente, apenas enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La cabeza le pulsaba y podía oír el preocupante chirrido que su traquea hacia con cada una de sus respiraciones. Se sentía horrible y si antes tenía frío, ahora estaba virtualmente congelado, al menos en sensación, ya que le rodeaba un agradable calorcito. Además… ¿Era idea suya o habían dos personas con él? Ese olorcillo… ¿qué era? Parecía ser desinfectante.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el rescate del santo dorado. La Pincoya y el Pincoy hacía rato que se habían ido, pero Anneke no estaba sola con Saga. Había llamado a un amigo de su infancia, un médico llamado Enrique. Ayudaba a su papá, que también era doctor, con su consulta, aportando la fuerza de sus casi 30 años. Esto lo hacía gustoso de la vida: adoraba la práctica rural con toda su alma, sentía que había nacido para tal tarea. Anneke no había dudado en llamarlo luego que la Pincoya y su marido se fueran, pues la condición de Saga le preocupaba.

"Lo saqué del mar, ya te lo dije." Respondió Anneke casual. "Vi un destello dorado en el agua y apareció allí. Se estaba ahogando¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía dejarlo a merced de las olas."

"No te estoy reclamando nada… excepto por el pijama que le pusiste. ¿No tenías uno menos ridículo?" Anunció Enrique sofocando una carcajada, mientras cubría a Saga con la manta. "¿Alguna idea de quién es?"

_"No lo sé. Pero no habla castellano."_ Respondió Anneke en griego, para luego traducirle la misma frase al castellano. Enrique levantó ambas cejas. Él sabía que su amiga tenía este don tan extraño, desde que era niño lo sabía y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a esta situación, había veces en que no podía dejar de sorprenderse. "Debe tener algo que ver con la armadura que viste en la cocina."

"¡Qué envidia me das! Ahora resulta que aprendes idiomas nuevos." Rió Enrique, mientras guardaba sus cosas. "Que no daría yo por tener esa misma habilidad, Anneke Sturm." Añadió con una sonrisa, que borró en cuanto vio la poco expresiva cara de su amiga.

"¿Cómo está él, Enrique?" Le preguntó Anneke tras echarle una ojeada a Saga. El geminiano, quien seguía en un calmado sopor, sintió una agradable sensación de seguridad ni bien los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre él.

"Pa'l Gato. Así está. Muy Resfriado." Anunció Enrique sin mucha pompa. "Estaba enfermo de antes, estoy seguro. Haber caído al agua helada no le ayudó. Le va a dar una monumental recaída. Está con 37.8 de fiebre… lo que me sorprende: otro en su lugar estaría mucho peor… aunque se va a poner como basilisco si despierta y ve qué pijama le pusiste. ¿En serio no tenías uno más mejor?"

"No me preguntes por el pijama, por favor, créeme que no tenía otro." Suplicó Anneke divertida. "Sobre este sujeto… no lo sé. Lo presiento muy especial, Enrique. No por nada traía una armadura puesta, digo yo." Anneke suspiró. "¿Qué debo hacer con él?"

"Te lo diré en la cocina, por mientras me sirves un poco de esa sopa que estabas preparando." Sonrió Enrique con amabilidad. Anneke le correspondió. "Andando que me muero del hambre."

Anneke y Enrique salieron de la habitación, no sin antes que la chica arropase más a Saga y que apagase las luces. Cerraron la puerta y se alejaron. El santo de géminis inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Se sentía seguro, pese a saberse en un lugar desconocido. Se apoyó en sus codos y se levantó con pesadez.

Confusión extrema. ¿Qué lugar era este? En la oscuridad apenas sí podía distinguir mucho. Prestó atención… el constante golpeteo de gotas contra el techo y las paredes indicaban que estaba lloviendo afuera. También podía oír el ulular del viento. ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era… era…

_Flashback._

**_"A OTRA DIMENSIÓN, MALDITO."_**_Bramó Caicaivilú emergiendo de entre la tierra, mientras abría las fauces y le regresaba el truco a Saga, que apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse y desapareció en el vórtice. _

**_"¡SAGAAAAA!"_**

_Fin de Flashback._

Saga suspiró con ansiedad y se recostó en aquella cómoda cama. Entrecerró los ojos mientras recreaba en su mente aquellos sucesos… echó las mantas a un lado y se obligó a sentarse. Tenía que regresar a casa a cualquier precio. Se paró sobre sus pies, pero un intenso dolor de cabeza le impidió dar siquiera un paso. Cayó, afortunadamente, sentado en la cama antes de desplomarse hacia atrás.

**Atenas, Hospital.**

_Horas más tarde._

"No se preocupen, Doctores." Pidió Shion diplomático. "La Srta. Nauplias puede escuchar."

Isabella miró a Shion con ojos grandes, agradecida de corazón. El Patriarca le dirigió una gentil mirada, antes de volverse hacia los médicos, entre quienes se contaba Selene. Saori estaba allí: momentos antes, cuando por fin se había encontrado frente a frente con la doctora, de ascendencia anglo–nipona, la había acosado a preguntas de toda índole (de **_TODA_** índole). La diosa había tenido un soberano alivio al ver una cara conocida, más aún cuando ésta había atendido a sus santos.

Shun y Shiryu también estaban allí, en espera de noticias. Hyoga e Ikki hacía mucho rato que _no eran habidos_, no estaban en el Santuario al momento del ataque, pero algo les decía que ya venían en camino. Estos dos santos de bronce tuvieron una compleja reacción con choque de sentimientos al ver a Selene, pero en ningún caso fue negativa: se alegraron de verla después de tanto tiempo, atendiendo a sus amigos, pero hubieran querido encontrarse estando las cosas más calmadas.

Shaka, Milo, Aioros, Serra, Camus y Alsacia también esperaban atentos lo que los doctores tenían que decir. El santo de Acuario y su esposa no estaban en el Santuario al momento del ataque. De haber sido así, créanme, Caicaivilú se habría convertido en un helado trozo de hielo eterno. Habían sido enviados a una reunión diplomática a la embajada francesa, y se habían espantado cuando a su regreso se encontraron todo patas arriba. No se habían tardado en llegar al hospital para ver como estaban las cosas. Por motivos de fuerza mayor, Alisa había regresado al Santuario, pero de esto no había pasado mucho rato: ella, Serra y luego Alsacia habían estado con una enmudecida Isabella, por mientras esperaban resultados.

El doctor Papadopoulos carraspeó sin necesidad, pues toda la atención del grupo estaba concentrada en el grupo de 5 doctores que habían atendido a los heridos y que él había liderado.

"Señores, De momento las cosas están bien." Anunció cansado, pero confiado. "Los pacientes se encuentran estables dentro de su gravedad, pero las próximas 24 horas son cruciales." Estas palabras del doctor Papadopoulos sonaban obscenamente trilladas. El médico se llevó una mano al mentón. "Comos ustedes saben, los tres pacientes llegaron muy graves… tuvimos que intervenir, lo cuál debo decir, nos impuso un gran desafío."

"El santo de Capricornio es el único que no corre riesgo vital." Dijo otro médico. "Es quien tenía los huesos mas enteros. Pero los otros dos… hay que tener paciencia con ellos."

"Seiya y mi paciente están en la UCI adultos…" Comenzó Selene.

"Se llama Kanon." Afirmó Isabella con tristeza, mirando a Selene a los ojos. "No se olvide." La doctora asintió.

"No lo haré." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Ambos están muy delicados, sobre todo Kanon: apenas aguantó la operación. Estaba hecho un desastre."

"¿Se va a recuperar?" Preguntó Saori con un gemido, sujetándose de la manga de Shion. Selene no asintió, pero tampoco negó nada.

"Si ha aguantado hasta ahora, no veo porqué no." Respondió el doctor Papadopoulos. "Con ustedes, santos, nunca se sabe."

Mientras los doctores comenzaban a dar un diagnóstico más técnico y detallado sobre el estado de Seiya, Shura y Kanon, Isabella comenzó a sentir los pies muy helados. Su rostro estaba inmóvil y sentía que llevaba el mundo a cuestas. Sin que se diera cuenta, Alsacia la tomó de un brazo y se dejó llevar hasta unos asientos cercanos. Allí la sentaron, sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna.

"Ya verás que Kanon pronto se pondrá bien." Le dijo Alsacia mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "Estos hombres están hechos para aguantar arrastradas de todo tipo."

"Isabella, veréis que mi señor Kanon saldrá fortalecido de esta, además sé de buena fuente que ha sobrevivido trances peores." Le animó Serra. "Pero él necesita de una razón para quedarse, tenéis que ser fuerte por él, así le daréis fuerza." La extraterrestre sonrió.

Isabella no reaccionó. Su rostro parecía ser una piedra y apenas mostraba signos de que estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella. Por dentro estaba destrozada y hecha jirones, pero por fuera… una inquietante falta de reacciones comenzaba a preocupar a Alsacia. Si hasta la habían pinchado con un alfiler, pero apenas lo había notado. Isabella de pronto inhaló una buena bocanada de aire.

"¿Dónde está Saga?"

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Alsacia y Serra, que intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada. Saga seguía perdido, y ambas sabían que Mu y los dos alumnos de Shaka le estaban buscando infructuosamente. El Gemelo Mayor había desaparecido luego que Caicaivilú le regresara su técnica y desde entonces nada se sabía de él. Serra abrió la boca para explicarle esto… pero no alcanzó a hacer nada. Selene se había acercado hasta ellas y se arrodilló junto a la chica, tomándole las manos.

"¿Te llamas Isabella, verdad?" Preguntó con voz baja. La aludida asintió. "¿Quieres entrar a ver a Kanon?" Le preguntó Selene, sacando una inmediata reacción de la policía.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Isabella, poniéndose de pie, seguida de la doctora. Selene asintió con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

"Sígueme."

Sin perder más tiempo, Isabella siguió a Selene al interior de la UCI adultos. Atrás, Alsacia y Serra suspiraron: al menos eso les comprobaba que Isa no estaba tan ida después de todo. La policía apenas se dio cuenta cuando traspasaron la puerta y caminaron en tenso silencio por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba Kanon. Antes de entrar a su habitación, Selene encaró a Isabella.

"Aquí está Kanon. Acaba de llegar de la sala de recuperación. Lo que vas a ver puede ser impactante¿sí? Está lleno de vendajes, sondas y cables. Tiene un tubo en la boca que le ayuda a respirar. Está morado entero, y no solo por la cirugía." Entonces Selene abrió la puerta.

Aunque el impacto de ver a un ser querido bajo una maraña de cables, que más que ayudar parecían estar retrasando la curación, no tiene comparación y podía desarmar a cualquiera, Isabella pasó por alto esto y no se tardó ni dos segundos en llegar junto a la cama de Kanon. Éste estaba tendido en aquella cama de hospital y más que un ser humano parecía ser un muñeco de plástico. Sintió una fuerte acidez en el estómago y apenas pudo reprimir un gemido lastimero. Por fin las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, tras haberlas aguantado por horas. Isabella observó la mano de Kanon y quiso tomarla… sin embargo vaciló. Selene se le acercó y le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

"Puedes hacerlo. Le hará bien… También puedes hablarle. No lo parece, pero escucha y le hará muy bien oír tu voz." Le dijo antes de soltarla. "Te dejaré sola. Cualquier problema, le dices a la enfermera."

Isabella asintió mientras sujetaba la mano de su santo con ternura, pero con miedo de romperla. Selene salió en silencio del cuarto y le avisó a la enfermera que estuviera atenta. Con paso lento, la doctora se alejó en dirección a la puerta, la cuál estaban franqueando Shion y Saori. Suspiró.

"Y Apenas es el comienzo."

**Isla Grande de Chiloé.**

_Casa de Anneke._

Saga volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiendo como si tuviera la cabeza llena de algodón. Se extrañó: nuevamente estaba arropado en la cama, como si nunca hubiera intentado ponerse de pie. Esta vez, no había nadie con él. Se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en sus codos. Esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Podía oír al viento que arreciaba con fuerza contra la casa. La puerta de la habitación estaba semiabierta.

El santo de géminis volvió a tenderse en la cama y observó el techo. Suspiró profundo e intentó concentrar su cosmo, a ver si con eso podía contactar al Santuario. Cerró los ojos con fuerza…

"¡Hmpf!" Bufó de disgusto.

Apenas si podía encender su cosmo siquiera un poco. En ese estado, mejor ni intentaba elevarlo, ya que le sería imposible. Sin embargo decidió intentarlo, aunque sin éxito, rindiéndose al cabo de unos 15 minutos. Maldijo su resfrío entre dientes: si estuviera sano, no tendría problemas en…

"_Saga_…" Oyó una voz a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y puso atención. "_Nada puede ayudarte…_" ¡Era la voz otra vez! Saga apretó los dientes y volvió a apoyarse en sus codos. "_No te resistas, es inútil que te opongas… tarde o temprano podré…_"

"¿Podrás Qué? Tú no harás nada." Gruñó Saga enojado. "¡Lárgate! Fui… poseído por un dios… y pude vencerlo. ¿Crees que me asustas o que podrás…?"

"_¿Cómo piensas defenderte si estás tan débil? Jejeje… es cuestión de tiempo… es cuestión de tiempo antes que te rindas… _"

Algo pareció golpearle justo en el medio de los ojos, dándole la sensación que le taladraba la cabeza. Saga no se pudo defender de inmediato, pero de todos modos trató de resistir todo lo que podía. El dolor era muy intenso y se le esparcía por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera una helada y eléctrica sensación, a través de sus sobre estimulados nervios.

"Argh… no… ¡Déjame en paz!"

**_"NO DES PELEA."_** Vociferó la voz muy molesta. Saga, pese a ser un blanco fácil, le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

El geminiano encendió y apagó su cosmo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo en una convulsiva posición fetal, que le trajo el amargo recuerdo de sus batallas con Ares. Abrió y cerró los ojos, cuyas pupilas se veían muy pequeñas y comenzaban a verse rojas. La punta de sus cabellos osciló entre el gris y el azul. Saga apretó los dientes. Una amarga y nauseabunda sensación inundó su esófago y la congestión no le dejaba respirar. Maldito sea su resfriado. ¡No lo iba a permitir! No permitiría que… ¡**NO PODÍA**!

_"Resistirse es inútil…"_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y una cegadora luz blanca inundó la habitación por completo.

**"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!"**

…

Entonces se produjo silencio.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Despertar Con Un Pijama Ajeno._**

_… no estaba al pendiente de las ideas y venidas de Anneke, quien, acostumbrada a que todos la ignorasen, dejó que el santo comiese tranquilo. Lo que ocupaba la mente de Saga en esos momentos, era aquél sabor tan delicioso que inundaba su boca y estómago, emborrachando sus sentidos. ¡Que Sopa Más Buena!_

**PS:** Anneke tiene una suerte que ya me la quisiera, aunque no querría estar en los zapatos de Isa. Pero tranquilos¿Cuándo he hecho sufrir a un santo…? Err… :_Aioros mira a Misao con cara de leche agria_: Mejor no respondan. Ya que están leyendo esta linda sección, les pido que aprovechen para **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Basilisco: **¿Es idea mía o muchas culturas tienen una idea de lo que debería ser un basilisco? En fin. El basilisco del cuál hablo, y que describe la mitología chilota, es una serpiente con cabeza de gallo, que nace de un huevo azul o gris, que pone o una gallina vieja o un gallo de color rojo, llamado Llo–Lloy. Mata con su mera presencia, y si alguien le ve la punta de la cola, quedará paralizado de por vida. Al nacer tiene la forma de un gusano que corre como lagartija. Es tremendamente perjudicial para las personas: vive en gallineros (donde se come las gallinas) o debajo de las casas. De cualquier forma, comienza matando a los animales de la casa, antes de comenzar a matar a los humanos, a quienes les absorbe el aire mientras duermen. No abandona una casa hasta que mata a todos sus habitantes. Para matarlos, se necesitan las artes de un Brujo, quien tras el pago de una módica suma, matará al gallo o gallina que pone los huevos Llo–Lloy y aplicará sus técnicas.

**Pa'l Gato:** Es una expresión de mi Chile bonito. Se aplica a cuando el estado de salud, propio o ajeno, está tan mal, que ya no se puede estar peor. Se aplica mucho a los resfríos fuertes u otros malestares, físicos o del ánimo, que sin ser letales o permanentes, inutilizan.


	7. Despertar con un Pijama Ajeno

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de **Selene Ishikawa** pertenece a **Fanny Shadow**. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 45 para ver y entender Manga: Doble suicidio es romántico._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6:**

**Despertar Con Un Pijama Ajeno.**

**Isla de Chiloé. Casa de Anneke.**

_Día siguiente._

No conocía ese techo. Parpadeó curioso mientras observaba el cielo de aquél cuarto. ¿Dónde estaba y como había llegado allí? Saga respiró profundo. Al menos estaba cómodo y abrigado. Se sentó en la cama y observó sus alrededores. El cuarto no era muy grande: había un ropero antiguo y un pequeño escritorio junto a una ventana. La puerta estaba abierta, aunque no por completo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que era de día, y por las pintas más de mediodía. Afuera, llovía profusamente, pues podía oír el relajante golpeteo de las gotas contra el techo y las ventanas. No lograba, sin embargo, explicarse el que estuviera lloviendo: según él, el invierno había acabado y la última lluvia fría había ocurrido hacía poco más de un mes. Estaba confundido.

Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos y prestó atención, con todos sus sentidos. Intentó usar su cosmo para rastrear su entorno, pero apenas pudo encenderlo lo suficiente como para saber que había una persona más en ese lugar, sin poder precisar si era o no un enemigo, antes de apagarlo. Frunció el ceño y respiró varias veces en forma profunda antes de volver a encender su cosmo, esta vez para concentrarse y tratar de elevarlo, pero se le hacía muy dificultoso. Llegaba a un punto en que se sofocaba de manera muy desagradable. Saga sabía que eso no era debido solo al resfriado: parecía haber una suerte de interferencia alrededor de la casa.

Muy cansado y dolorido, se detuvo, tomando sutiles bocanadas de aire. Se fijó en la cama y en los diseños del edredón antes de volver a fijarse en el techo. Las imágenes de su hermano herido y de la serpiente que había atacado al Santuario se repitieron con una molesta nitidez en su cabeza. Se preocupó… ¿Todo estaría bien? Sacudió su cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Si no podía elevar su cosmo, no podría contactar el Santuario, a menos que se consiguiera un teléfono o que le estuvieran buscando desde allá.

"Kanon…" Susurró Saga de pronto, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Le disgustaba tener que estar preocupado por su hermano.

Si no podía contactarse por cosmo, quizás podría hacerlo mediante la conexión psíquica que mantenía con su gemelo. Y aunque no pudiera dar noticias sobre su paradero o saber qué había pasado en el Santuario, al menos sí tendría novedades de su hermano. Cerró los ojos y buscó en su mente aquella conexión hasta que por fin la encontró y "activó".

"Kanon… responde…" Murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Nada. Se oía mucha interferencia. El santo dorado se concentró aún más… hasta que pudo visualizarlo. Pero era como si su gemelo no quisiera contactar con él, o esa fue la sensación que le dio. "¡Vamos! Sé que estás ahí¡Kanon!"

Un intenso dolor lo paralizó de súbito. Éste se esparció por su torso hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Los dedos se le adormecieron de pronto y tuvo serias dificultades para respirar. Sintió un objeto extraño en su garganta y agujas enterradas en su piel. Además, sentía como si tuviera estacas de madera clavadas en los pulmones.

"¿Ka-non?" Balbuceó apenas, algo temeroso.

La conexión con su gemelo se rompió de pronto. Saga abrió los ojos de golpe, más angustiado que nunca. Sabía que había sido Kanon quien había roto el enlace, no le cabía duda al respecto, y aunque no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, sabía que ese dolor que había sentido era el de su hermano. Nuevamente el geminiano se quedó con la vista fija en el techo…

… Hasta que una presencia ligera llamó su atención a su derecha. Saga volvió la cabeza y se apoyó en sus codos. La armadura de géminis estaba allí, tan estática como siempre, irradiando misterio y preocupación. Parecía que le miraba con atención, como preocupada por su salud, y ansiosa por noticias. El santo esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

"Hey, algo conocido… ¿Estás preocupada? Estoy bien, no te preocupes." Le aseguró Saga melancólico. Algo en la presencia de la armadura pareció cambiar. Saga identificó esto como una pregunta. "¿Quieres saber de Kanon?… ya le conoces. Por su bien, espero que se… recupere." Añadió sintiendo un extraño vacío en las tripas. La armadura de géminis no tuvo reacción alguna, más que quedarse como piedra.

En ese momento, un peso saltó a la cama que ocupaba y Saga apenas pudo reaccionar antes que un perro enorme se le abalanzara encima, olfateándolo y lamiéndole la cara, desordenando de paso las cobijas.

"ARGH. **PERRO**. ¿QUÉ significa _ESTO_?" Gruñó Saga agitado y no muy complacido.

Bruno bufó sonoramente y procedió a empujar a Saga fuera de la cama con terca y perruna insistencia. El santo de Géminis agitó los brazos y no tuvo más remedio que rodar fuera de la cama, perplejo ante tan insolente intromisión de su espacio personal. Una vez en el suelo, Saga se puso de pie y de un salto se situó junto a su armadura (que tenía una gota orbitándole en la cabeza). El perro escarbó las mantas y tras unos alocados y desordenados minutos, hizo una suerte de nido en las cobijas y se echó allí tan tranquilo, tras dar unas 6 o 7 vueltas sobre su eje. Saga le miró perplejo.

"¿Tú **_Quien_** Eres?" Preguntó sin saber si sentirse molesto o qué. Bruno jadeó y tras lamerse la nariz, apoyó su cabeza entre sus patas. Una enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Saga. "¡Oye! Ahí estaba yo." Dijo el santo con voz lastimera, pero el perro suspiró como aburrido. "¡Sal de ahí!" Ordenó Saga con autoridad… que Bruno ignoró olímpicamente.

Decidido a sacar al perro de la cama que momentos antes estuviera usando, Saga dio un par de pasos dispuesto a mover al perrazo de su lugar, pero desistió cuando éste le dio un intimidador gruñido. Anonadado, Saga retrocedió los dos pasos que había avanzado. ¿Acaso un perro le detenía¿**A ÉL**, un Santo Dorado? Una venita pulsó en su frente. Esto era inconcebible.

_"Saga tiene problemas de autoridad con los animales."_ Comentó Pólux como al aire, claro, sin que el santo pudiera oírle.

_"Con lo mandón que es… pobre."_ Cástor hubiera meneado la cabeza de haber podido hacerlo.

"¡Fuera De Ahí, Saco de Pulgas!" Exclamó con energía, al tiempo que recuperaba el espacio perdido.

**"¡GUAU!"**

Bruno levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un potente y autoritario ladrido, que dejó a nuestro intrépido santo de una sola pieza. Saga retrocedió los dos pasos que había avanzado. Se quedó quieto y entrecerrando los ojos, fijó su mirada en el perro, quién le correspondió con similar gesto, iniciando una tensa competencia de voluntades. Saga apenas prestó atención al cambio de humor que había percibido en su armadura.

"¡Grrrrrrrrrr!" Gruñó Saga.

**"¡GRRRRRRRRRR!"** Gruñó Bruno.

_"Uhh… esto es nuevo."_

_"¡Pelea, Pelea, Pelea!"_

_"No ayudes, Castor."_ Murmuró Pólux hastiado.

Ambos, perro y santo, se dejaron llevar por tan perruna, e infantil en el caso de Saga, actitud que reclamaba territorio, por más de dos minutos. De pronto Bruno bufó y bajó la mirada, se echó en la cama y pareció emitir una risilla al estilo 'Patán,' cosa que molestó sobremanera al santo de Géminis.

"¿Quién Te Has Creído Tú Que…?"

Quiso la casualidad que en ese momento, Saga se fijara en un espejo de cuerpo entero del cuál no se había percatado antes, que ahora le devolvía su espantado reflejo.

_"Ya se dio cuenta."_ Comentó Cástor.

Sí. _Espantado_ reflejo. Saga observó su imagen tan horrorizado como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Hades, bailando polca con un tutú color rosa y flores en la cabeza. El geminiano se pasó las manos por la cara al tiempo que daba un buen par de zancadas hasta el espejo, como si con eso quisiera borrar de sus ojos la supuesta ilusión de la que era preso. Se palpó el torso con las manos y jalando de su pijama, bajó la mirada como para asegurarse que no era un engaño lo que sus ojos veían. La profecía de Enrique se había cumplido.

¿Dónde estaba **_SU_** pijama¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que estaba usando ropa ajena¿**QUIÉN** le había cambiado de ropa y **_POR QUÉ_**? Siguió observando su reflejo en el espejo, lívido del espanto. Es que el pijama que llevaba puesto… es que… es que…

¿**QUIÉN** Había Sido el Condenado Descriteriado Que le Había Puesto _ESO_¡Era Una Aberración Al Buen Gusto. Eso podía considerarse un atentado terrorista.

Mientras más atención le prestaba al pijama, más calambre de ojo le daba. ¡Era de una espantosa y brillante tonalidad Amarilla Neón! Parecía de esos que brillaban hasta en la oscuridad y le lastimaba sus ojitos. Y lo peor de todo… **¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO!**

"¡Conserva la Calma, Saga, Mantén la calma!" Se dijo el santo a sí mismo.

_"Doble o nada a que entra en pánico."_ Apostó Cástor.

_"Hecho."_ Le siguió Pólux.

Saga le dio la espalda al espejo y se talló la cara. Respiró profundo. Está bien, había hecho cosas muy malas en su pasado, algunas de las que **sí** era responsable, como incitar a Kanon a lanzarse sobre la tapa de un basurero por las escaleras o apostarle a que no era capaz de sacarle una foto a la guapísima maestra de Máscara Mortal mientras se duchaba, cuando aún eran niños. Y otras sobre las que no había tenido control alguno, como en la época en que Ares le había poseído, pero esto… **ESTO**…

¿Esto era una broma, verdad? Era como para ponerse a llorar.

Tomó aire, profundas bocanadas de aire, y miró al techo, tragando saliva y rezándole a Athena para que lo que había visto no más fuera fruto de su loca imaginación y de la fiebre que tenía. Se dio la media vuelta para volver a encarar al espejo, sin dejar de rezar su plegaria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y una vez que estuvo seguro, abrió los párpados para así enfrentar con valentía su reflejo, como el recio hombre que era.

**"¡AARGH!"**

Pegó un salto hacia atrás y asumió una posición defensiva. Nope. No era una ilusión. Dejó caer gruesos lagrimones por las mejillas. ¿Qué clase de diseño era ese¿Qué no había uno mejor¿**QUIÉN** fue el insensible descriteriado que le puso _eso_?

"Bruno, te escuché ladrar. ¿Qué escándalo tienes aquí?" Anneke abrió la puerta de improviso, dándole un topecito con la punta del pie. "Vas a despertar a…"

"¡**AAAAGH**!" Exclamó Saga al ver a la chica, mientras se cubría el cuerpo con los brazos, como si estuviera desnudo.

"¡**KYAAAA**!" Anneke exclamó y retrocedió un paso, casi tirando la bandeja que traía con ella, cosa que afortunadamente no sucedió.

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"** Ladró Bruno mientras se sentaba en la cama y movía la cola.

_"¡Se Armó La Gorda!"_ Exclamaron Cástor y Pólux al mismo tiempo.

Saga se sintió morir. Miles de gotitas orbitaron su cabeza mientras se quedaba mirando fijo a Anneke, quien sorprendida como estaba, le sonreía nerviosa y condolida. El geminiano aguantó la respiración, súbitamente preso de un sentimiento de vergüenza absoluto. Se sentía expuesto… **MUY** expuesto.

A todo esto¿Quién era la chica esta?

"¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?" Le preguntó Anneke en griego, sonando algo insegura. Mientras apretaba las asas de la bandeja nerviosa, caminó hacia el escritorio, donde dejó la bandeja. "Te va a dar una recaída: anoche lo pasaste muy mal."

Saga le miró aprehensivo y tensó todos los músculos. Se llevó una mano al cuello y no dejó de mirar a su alrededor, como buscando alguna cámara escondida. De pronto, al regresar la vista a la chica, descubrió que Anneke le miraba con insistencia.

"Err… este…" Balbuceó Saga, mientras señalaba al perro, que seguía echado en la cama. "El perro…" Respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un desesperado intento por cubrir el estampado del pijama. Anneke miró al perro, con ambas cejas levantadas. Casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando vio que el desfachatado Bruno había sacado a Saga de la cama.

"_¡Ay, BRUNO SAL DE AHÍ! Fuera de aquí, fuera te digo._" Anneke correteó al perro fuera de la habitación mientras le hablaba en castellano. Saga observó quieto todo este despliegue antes que la chica se volviera hacia él. "Discúlpalo, por favor. Es que le gusta dormir aquí a esta hora." Le dijo en un vacilante griego. "¿Te regresas ahora a la cama?"

Anneke le sonrió nerviosa, como si esperase que la regañasen. Saga frunció el ceño y jaló del pijama que traía puesto, avergonzado y nervioso, exigiendo una explicación.

"¡Tengo Puesto Un Pijama De **PATITOS**!" Exclamó molesto.

"No son patitos." Rezongó Anneke en el mismo tono, con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Si Son **Patitos**!" Insistió Saga muy rojo y no debido a la fiebre. "Tienen alas y plumas. Son Patitos."

"No son Patitos. Son _canarios_. Específicamente es **_Piolín_**." Afirmó Anneke decidida. La chica suspiró. "Perdóname la vida, pero era lo único que tenía seco para que te pusieras." La chica le tomó de un brazo y le arrastró hasta la cama, obligándole a meterse entre las cobijas. "Luego cambio las sábanas, pero por ahora no te ventees o te dará un aire." Saga estaba perplejo.

Tenía puesto un pijama de Piolín.

**¡PIOLÍN!** Horror de horrores. PIOLÍN.

Piolín.

…

Sin comentarios.

"¿Un aire?" El geminiano sacudió la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, de manera que quedó sentado. "Un momento¿Qué quieres decir con eso y con que este pijama era lo único seco?"

"¿No recuerdas?" Le preguntó Anneke inocente, mientras ponía un cojín en las piernas del santo. Saga tuvo una mala espina. "Te tuvimos que sacar del mar. El agua aquí es muy helada: no podíamos dejarte con el pijama que traías puesto, estabas todo empapado." Anneke se puso muy nerviosa y caminó hasta el escritorio en busca de la bandeja. "¡**TRANQUILO**! Yo no más te saqué la parte de arriba." Saga perdió oficialmente todos los colores.

"¿Quién más estaba contigo?" Preguntó casi con temor.

"Una amiga."

Saga tragó saliva. ¿Acaso lo habían desnudado mujeres? O sea… ya, está bien, todo sea por una causa noble, como salvar su vida, pero ¿LE **DESNUDARON** mujeres mientras él estaba _inconsciente_? No es que le molestase que una mujer le quitase las ropas, muy por el contrario, pero por alguna razón el hecho de haber estado tan vulnerable le incomodaba. Anneke se acercó hasta él y puso la bandeja sobre el cojín.

"Te estabas helando muy rápido. Lamento en serio lo que pasó… pero te ibas a morir si no lo hacíamos. Además no te cambiamos nosotras, llamamos al marido de mi amiga y no estábamos presentes." Le explicó Anneke apenas mirándole.

Saga, quien se había quedado mirando el humilde plato de sopa de pollo que había en la bandeja, levantó la mirada hacia la chica, ya menos alterado. Apretó las comisuras de los labios, sintiéndose algo culpable… aún no entendía mucho de donde estaba, pero no podía hacer que esta chica se sintiera mal porque había hecho algo lógico y esperable en aras de su bienestar. No estaba siendo un caballero.

"No me des explicaciones." Le dijo el santo más calmado. Puso una expresión en el rostro que le hizo ver como un niño. "Agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida… aunque no el hecho que me hayas puesto un disfraz de _patitos_." Añadió sonriendo.

"Es un pijama de Piolín." Corrigió Anneke mirándole a los ojos.

"Da Igual." Saga se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué pasó con mi pijama?"

"Lo lavé. Se está secando, pero va a tardar." Explicó Anneke. "Llueven perros y gatos afuera desde anoche. ¡Come Antes Que Se Te Enfríe!" La chica le puso sorpresivamente una mano sobre la frente y rostro. Un ruborcillo subió a las mejillas del santo. "Anoche tuviste mucha fiebre… y todavía no se te pasa… Iré por el termómetro, enseguida regreso."

Saga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Anneke desapareció tras la puerta, o más bien pareció salir huyendo de su presencia. La chica se veía muy nerviosa. Observó el plato de sopa, el cuál no pudo evitar oler. Tomó la cuchara y se dispuso a probarla, con cuidado, ya que estaba caliente.

Se llevó la cuchara a la boca tras haberla sumergido en el caldo, para así poder probarla. Le dieron ganas de llorar cuando el líquido inundó su boca. Toda preocupación de su mente pareció borrarse de un plumazo con el sabor de la sopa y de súbito se sentía en la gloria. ¡Tenía Que Ser la Sopa Más Deliciosa De Su Vida! La textura, el sabor, la cantidad justa de sal. Esa sopa la hicieron con cariño. Y conste que estamos hablando de un remilgoso de categoría Premium.

Este tipo de sopa era la que invitaba a comerla con entusiasmo. Saga comenzó a comer con ganas, saboreando ensimismado el alimento que consumía. Anneke regresó al cuarto un par de veces, primero con el termómetro, que dejó encima del escritorio, y luego con un juego de sábanas limpias. Saga apenas si se dio por aludido. No estaba al pendiente de las ideas y venidas de Anneke, quien, acostumbrada a que todos la ignorasen, dejó que el santo comiese tranquilo. Lo que ocupaba la mente de Saga en esos momentos, era aquél sabor tan delicioso que inundaba su boca y estómago, emborrachando sus sentidos. ¡Que Sopa Más Buena!

Lástima que se había terminado. Saga suspiró casi dolido mientras miraba el plato vacío, lamentando haber comido tan rápido. Miró a su alrededor, pero Anneke no estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaría la chica?

Errr…

Saga entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle… ¿Quién Era Esta Chica? Se golpeó la frente con una mano. ¡Que Grosero! Encima que le salvaban la vida y lo cuidaban, no se preocupaba de saber quién era su improvisada benefactora. Decidido a revertir tal situación, Saga puso la bandeja a un lado, se levantó y decidió llevar el plato sucio a la cocina, si es que la encontraba.

Un fuerte acceso de tos retrasó su objetivo algunos segundos. Sentía la cabeza pulsarle, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Tomó la bandeja de la cama y se dispuso a salir… pero se encontró con una enojada Anneke bloqueándole el paso.

¿Era idea suya o la chica era ligeramente **más** _alta_ que él?

"¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?" Preguntó Anneke con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Llevar esto a la cocina?"

"No sabes ni donde está." Anneke le quitó la bandeja de las manos. "Ahora recuéstate, que para esto estoy yo." Añadió firme, sin embargo, algo de tristeza fluyó en sus palabras, que Saga notó con sorpresa.

"No. Seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer. ¿No dejas que te ayude?"

"Estás resfriado y no me gustan extraños en mi cocina."

"Tendré eso en mente." Le dijo Saga encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no te vayas todavía…"

Nada. Anneke apenas le dio tiempo para continuar. Saga tuvo la sensación que la chica le estaba evitando. ¿Por qué? Se rascó la cabeza y decidido a conversar con ella, se dispuso a seguirla… pero apenas alcanzó a salir de la habitación, cuando la chica regresó y le obligó a entrar de nuevo, arrastrándole hasta la cama. Ambos se sentaron en el borde.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes en cama? Feh. Inconsciente te veías mejor." Le dijo nerviosa. Saga la miró directo a los ojos, fijándose muy bien en el delineado contorno de los mismos y de la tristeza que emanaban, lo cuál logró conmoverlo. Esto consiguió que Anneke se ruborizara. "¿Qué pasa que me miras así?"

"Nada. Es que… no me dejaste terminar de hablar." Chistó Saga. "Te debo una disculpa."

"¿Cómo?" El tono de Anneke dejó traslucir algo de incredulidad.

"Gracias por salvar mi vida y cuidar de mi… Lamento haberme alterado con lo del pijama. Sé qué lo hiciste con la mejor intención."

"¿Huh?" Anneke abrió los ojos como platos. Se puso nerviosa: apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas y fijar sus ojos en ellas, evitando a toda costa la mirada del santo… lo que no dejó de intrigarlo. Es que era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía algo en forma sincera.

"Soy Saga de Géminis, santo dorado de la orden de Athena." Se presentó, con un ademán de cabeza. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ya s-sabía eso. Tu ar-madura me lo d-ijo. Errr… Yo Soy A–Anneke Sturm." Respondió, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo, sin dejar de mirar sus rodillas. Saga bajó la cabeza, en busca de los ojos de Anneke. Miles de preguntas bombardeaban su mente, pero estaba tan intrigado por esta reacción de la chica que las podía dejar para otro. Huyendo de esta inquisidora mirada, Anneke miró hacia otro lado. "Mucho gusto."

"Encantado."

Se produjo un tenso silencio a medida que el nerviosismo de la chica iba en aumento, lo cuál contrastaba con la aparente calma de Saga. El santo, dada su curiosa naturaleza, estaba cautivo por esta chica que evitaba su mirada a toda costa. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que su presencia incomodara, esta vez le hacía sentir un poco mal. Al fin y al cabo que nada había hecho para intimidarla.

"¿Tu preparaste la sopa?" Le preguntó Saga. La chica asintió sin emitir sonido. "¡Te quedó estupenda! Tiene que ser la mejor sopa que he probado en años." Exclamó de corazón.

"Este… ¡Dejé algo en el horno! Disculpa, tengo que ir a verle."

Anneke se puso de pie como si hubiera estado sentada sobre un resorte y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Saga solo y rascándose la cabeza. No se tardó en escuchar los acelerados pasos de la chica por unas escaleras que no se oían tan lejanas y que parecían ir en ascenso. Abrió mucho los ojos: primera vez que le pasaba esto.

Lo que le faltaba: primero no había bebé en la tierra que le sonriera de _motu__ proprio_, y ahora las chicas le tenían miedo. Tenía que ser una broma.

"¡Qué tímida!" Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja. "¿Acaso es más alta que yo?" Añadió al tiempo que una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Las voces._**

_… espantada, Anneke apenas sí podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando entre las nerviosas convulsiones del santo, su voz cambiaba de tonalidad y sus cabellos se tornaban grises. No estaba asustada, sino preocupada y enfurecida por la cobardía de la entidad que se estaba aprovechando…_

**PS:** Por fin Sexy Saga despierta y se encuentra con un montón de sorpresas, capaz de hacer entrar en pánico a cualquiera. Al menos se tomó las cosas con calma… excepto la parte del pijama, pero bueno, ya lo superará. Espero que esto les haya gustado. Aprovechen que no me estoy explayando mucho en esta sección para **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Motu Proprio: **No, no está mal escrito. Viene del Latín y significa "_de propio motivo_"… o sea, algo que nace o se hace por motivación voluntaria.


	8. Las Voces

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! … :_juega con sus dedos_¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 49 para ver y entender Manga: El personaje más virtuoso se va a morir… tarde o temprano._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7:**

**Las Voces.**

**Isla de Chiloé. Casa de Anneke.**

_Día siguiente._

A pesar que el día anterior lo había pasado relativamente cómodo, Saga estaba nuevamente reducido a calidad de estorbo debido a la fortísima recaída de la que era víctima. Se sentía horrible, tenía fiebre y la espalda lo estaba matando. Estaba acurrucado en un ovillo bajo las abrigadas mantas, dejando apenas un pequeño espacio que le permitía respirar y otear hacia fuera de vez en cuando.

Se moría de la vergüenza además. Helo allí, en una casa extraña de la que poco sabía de su ubicación y moradores y él resfriado hasta la más patética expresión. El aire le raspaba la garganta cuando respiraba y sus dedos los sentía como hinchados y llenos de algodón. Si bien estaba bien cuidado, no se sentía cómodo. Para colmo, la preocupación y angustia que sentía por su diosa, por su hermano y sus pares le oprimía el pecho, haciéndole sentir entre el martillo y el yunque.

Cuatro veces había intentado usar su cosmo para contactarse con el Santuario y en todas había fallado. Y lo peor de todo es que luego de cada intento, su salud se había deteriorado mucho y el vil, minúsculo y mugre virus que le tenía en tan deplorable estado, ganaba más terreno. En una de las fugaces visitas de Anneke, Saga le había pedido que por favor se contactara con el Santuario o con algún campo de entrenamiento cercano, pero nada. Afligida, la chica le había comunicado que el teléfono estaba muerto desde aquella mañana y que la lluvia era tan intensa que les tenía aislados en la casa.

Se quería morir. Su espalda la sentía sudada, no tenía hambre y la fiebre lo tenía realmente complicado. Entonces, de súbito, le quitaron las mantas de encima y unos delgados brazos le ayudaron a sentarse. Saga no se había dado cuenta en qué minuto Anneke había entrado al cuarto.

"¿Saga? Terminé de secar tu pijama con la plancha." Le aseguró con voz suave. "Ya sé que te sientes mal, pero haz un esfuerzo que sé que puedes. Te voy a llevar al baño: allí te asearás un poco y te cambiarás de ropa. ¿Te crees capaz? Estaré justo afuera por si tienes problemas."

"Sí… Creo… que me hará bien." Dijo Saga cansado, volviendo su rostro hacia Anneke, los cuáles quedaron muy próximos.

"Vamos entonces."

Anneke se pasó un brazo de Saga por detrás del cuello, para así poder ayudarle a andar. El geminiano apenas protestó y con la ayuda de la chica, llegó hasta el baño. Pudo caminar el último trecho sin ayuda, por lo que entró a aquel cuarto y desenvolverse una vez dentro sin problemas. Fiel a su palabra, Anneke se quedó esperando en la puerta a que Saga terminase de asearse. Diez minutos después, el santo de Géminis salió del baño, incluso luciendo un mejor aspecto.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Anneke, sin fijarle la mirada mucho rato… no por vergüenza, sino por costumbre… como si temiese mirar a la gente a los ojos. Saga asintió.

"Mejor."

Anneke le puso un chal sobre los hombros y le acompañó de regreso al cuarto. Pasaron cerca de unas escaleras cercanas antes de seguir camino. Saga sintió como le frotaban la espalda y al mirar hacia la chica, sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes, pero nuevamente Anneke rehuyó su mirada.

Y sí. Era cosa segura. O Anneke era de su tamaño o ligeramente más alta que él, lo cuál le llamaba enormemente la atención. Nunca había visto una chica tan alta como ella. Esto no le cuadraba, pero bueno. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¿Por qué no dejas que te mire a los ojos?" Preguntó Saga sin ningún resquemor.

"¿Huh? Err… ¿Por qué querrías mirar mis ojos?" Contra preguntó Anneke.

"Porque me gusta ver a la gente a los ojos cuando le hablo. Sobre todo la que me está ayudando."

"¿Eso porqué?"

"Porque sí."

"Esa no es una respuesta."

"Sí lo es."

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Yo lo digo." Bufó Saga cansado. "Ocurre que no he podido verte bien los ojos. Para mi eso es importante." Saga se detuvo y sujetó a la chica por el mentón. Le dedicó una mirada curiosa… no pudo verle los ojos, ya que la chef los cerró. "¿Puedes dejar la cabeza quieta para que te los pueda mirar mejor?" Anneke se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero si no tienen nada de especial. Son… como cualquier otro par de ojos, solo que no muy bonitos." Se defendió Anneke.

Es que no le gustaba que le vieran los ojos: ya antes le habían dicho cosas feas sobre ellos… es que eran tan inusuales que asustaban a las personas. La gran mayoría de quienes la conocían, solían decirle comentarios mordaces y mal intencionados respecto de sus ojos, para que así apartase la mirada. De este modo se evitaban tener que verlos y enfrentarse a algo ajeno a lo que no estaban acostumbrados. Esto había llevado a Anneke a rehuir las miradas de desconocidos y clavar los ojos al piso, lo que había contribuido a que su invisibilidad social se acentuase.

Saga detectó la incomodidad de la joven mujer que lo ayudaba y prefirió, como el caballero que era, no insistir más en el asunto. Reanudaron la marcha y como niño obediente, se dejó conducir hasta la cama que estaba ocupando, sin sentir muchos deseos más de hablar. Tenía que reconocer que el que se hubiera aseado le había hecho bien. Se recostó en la cama y Anneke no se tardó nada en arroparlo.

Hmm. Le gustaba que lo arropasen así.

"Voy a ver si puedo conseguirte un médico." Le anunció muy hacendosa. "Si no puede venir, al menos puede darme algunas instrucciones."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Le preguntó Saga, cosa que hace rato quería preguntar.

"¿Por qué hago qué?"

"¿Por qué me ayudas, siendo que soy un extraño?"

"…" Anneke suspiró. Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero al menos podía aventurar una respuesta. "Te ayudo porque necesitas ayuda… Err… En seguida vengo."

La chica salió de la habitación con calma, dejando a Saga atrás, solo. Caminó hasta la cocina sin pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, pero una vez que hubo traspasado aquél territorio del cuál era ama y señora, comenzó a meditar en la situación. ¿Por qué ayudaba a Saga? Era un completo extraño, de esos que parecían acarrear problemas a donde fuera y que mejor se le debía ignorar. Anneke negó con la cabeza. ¡No podía pasarlo por alto! Saga estaba muy mal y al menos en ese lugar no tenía a nadie a quien volver la mirada por ayuda. No podía dejarlo a la buena de Dios así nada más.

Además…

Por muy egoísta que sonara… desde que Saga había llegado, el pesar que le oprimía el pecho se había aliviado bastante. Verlo le daba una cálida sensación en su corazón y olvidaba su pena por completo. Se sentía útil por primera vez en mucho tiempo… aunque tal cosa también le aterrase: Saga se iba a ir tarde o temprano de su vida y nuevamente se iba a quedar sola. O peor… quizás se aprovecharía de su buena voluntad todo lo que pudiera, como todo el resto de las personas, antes de marcharse quizás quién sabe donde. Era un riesgo que debía correr. Al menos ayudarlo le hacía sentir mucho mejor y feliz…

… Por muy raro que sonase.

_"Sí, Saga se va a ir, pero no te dejará sola… seguro regresa a tomar tu refrigerador por asalto y comerse todo lo que encuentre."_ Opinó de pronto Cástor. La Armadura de Géminis estaba en la cocina. _"En ese sentido tienes un punto a tu favor: a Saga le gustó como cocinas." _

_"¡Cástor! No seas metiche. ¡Además que pésima comparación has hecho!" _Le regañó Pólux. _"Saga no te dejará sola Anneke, y no porque cocines bien, eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Ves lo que hiciste, Cástor?"_

_"¿Qué dije?"_

_"Déjala tranquila y no la molestes¿No ves que está pensando? Eres un insensible."_

_"Bah. No dejas que me divierta Pólux. Además le estoy asegurando que tiene una oportunidad con Saga."_

"Gracias chicos, pero no me atormento con eso."

_"Sí, como no."_ Dijeron Cástor y Pólux al mismo tiempo, con un dejo de ironía.

Anneke sonrió, mientras miraba a la armadura de géminis, que estaba muy tranquila en la cocina, tratando de echarle porras. Ya se había acostumbrado a oír las simpáticas conversaciones que la armadura sostenía consigo misma… y hasta había hecho buenas migas con ella… Err… bueno, mejor dicho que había hecho buenas migas con la mitad que se llamaba Cástor. Pólux en cambio, parecía ser un poco desconfiado, pero ya comenzaba a tomarle cariño.

"Ya basta los dos. Tranquilos, que…"

"¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

Una agitación hacia el interior de la casa, y el hecho que se inflamasen dos poderosos cosmos, uno de ellos muy dañino, alertó a todos los habitantes de la casa. Anneke salió disparada hacia el cuarto de Saga a todo lo que le dieron los pies y entró de golpe a la habitación. Un ligero brillo en sus manos indicaba que estaba por atacar: ella no lo sabía, pero tenía un gran potencial en cuanto a ataques psíquicos increíble, que la hacía la persona ideal para repeler agresiones de este tipo…

… y que si usaba no más se debía a la inercia.

Saga se había caído de la cama y sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancársela. Se resistía, era obvio que peleaba contra alguna invisible fuerza que no le dejaba en paz y que le estaba robando cada momento de calma que pudiera tener. Anneke no perdió más tiempo, se arrodilló junto y le puso las manos en las mejillas, mientras éstas despedían una tenue luz blanca.

"¿Por **QUÉ NO** lo dejas en Paz?" Espetó enojada, al tiempo que algunos de los cabellos de su corta melena color gris plateada flotaban detrás de ella. De cuando en cuando podían distinguirse sus reflejos color zanahoria.

Sus ojos se tornaron severos y cruzaron mirada con los enrojecidos ojos de… ¿Saga? No… ¡Ese **_no era_** Saga! La chica frunció el ceño, pero no retrocedió ni un centímetro, pese a que esta vez le estaban plantando pelea _a ella_. Para responder a esta tenaz resistencia, Anneke aumentó su poder, sin saber lo que hacía. Podía percibir a Saga luchando por su mente en algún lado y tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo.

**"¡LÁRGATE!"**

Fue como si de súbito jalasen los cabellos de Saga hacia atrás por varios segundos. El agresivo cosmo que había atacado al santo desapareció, mientras que el que pertenecía a Saga se aquietó y afianzó en su propio cuerpo. Anneke no le soltó la cara por mientras no recuperase la conciencia, cosa que tardó por lo menos un minuto y medio. Bruno llegó al lado de su ama y le fijó la mirada al geminiano… hasta que este parpadeó confundido.

"¿Anneke?" Preguntó temeroso. Algo le decía a Saga que la chica estaba perfectamente conciente de que no había sido él quien había ocupado su cuerpo momentos antes. ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea. "¿Estás bien¿No te hizo daño?"

Si se fijaron, Saga y Anneke se llaman por sus nombres de pila. Esto se debe a que habían convenido en tratarse así aquella mañana, al desayuno. La chica asintió tranquila, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

"Vamos, de pie y a la cama." Le dijo cansada. "No puedes ventearte o no te hará bien."

"¿Fuiste tú quien me acaba de ayudar?" Preguntó Saga extrañado, todavía confundido e impresionado por su reciente experiencia, mientras se sobaba el pecho, confundido y algo nervioso. Anneke negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Fuiste tú solito quien se trabó a líos con esa persona." Estos dichos dejaron a Saga mudo: Anneke acababa de ayudarle a riesgo de su propia vida, pero aún así le quitaba crédito a lo que había hecho. "Yo no más te echaba porras. No habría sabido ayudarte."

Saga se recostó en la cama y se dejó arropar, mientras ponderaba en lo que acababa de escuchar. Anneke le sonrió con algo de melancolía. El geminiano le correspondió… había podido verle los ojos una pequeña fracción de segundo. Ojos grises, transparentes como cristales, misteriosos y clásicos… profundamente apenados. Parecían estar dibujados.

Adoró esos ojos a partir de ese momento.

"Eres extraña."

"Me lo han dicho seguido. ¿Saga?" Anneke se sentó a un costado de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. "Creo que estás _trabajado_."

"¿Qué estoy qué?"

"Creo que te hicieron un _trabajo_. Esa cosa que te atacó… parece que es un brujo." Dijo muy seria, en voz baja, como si temiese pronunciar aquella palabra.

"¿Un qué?"

Entonces Saga puso los ojos en blanco y el cosmo que antes le había atacado se incrementó con mayor fuerza. El geminiano se sentó en la cama y empujó a Anneke al suelo antes de ponerse de pie con violencia. La chica no se tardó ni un segundo en pararse, aunque a trastabillones, y para mayor seguridad, retrocedió hasta la puerta, desde donde enfrentó a la entidad que se había posesionado del santo. Bruno comenzó a ladrar como desaforado, pero a la orden de Anneke, se mantenía a distancia.

Los cabellos de Saga se tornaron grises, sus ojos rojos y un aura negra le envolvió. Sonrió burlonamente y empuñó ambas manos, asumiendo una posición de ataque. Anneke abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Su severa y calmada expresión enervó la paciencia de su improvisado rival, al mismo tiempo que contrastaba con el creciente nerviosismo que sentía en su interior. ¿Asustada? No lo duden ni un instante. Pero se mantenía firme en su lugar y no estaba dispuesta a demostrar que tenía miedo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se sobrepuso a este temor.

_"¿No estás asustada mujer?"_

"¿Debería?" Anneke le regresó una irónica expresión. "Deja a Saga en Paz y **LÁRGATE de mi Casa**."

_"No sin este cuerpo, niña. Aunque patalees, me lo quedo."_

"No te lo quedas, no es tuyo. Es de Saga."

_"¡Él no puede reclamarlo!"_

Entonces el cabello del santo de géminis comenzó a oscilar a su color normal. Se desplomó al suelo, al tiempo que cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Un sonido casi gutural escapó de la garganta de Saga en un desesperado intento por hacer notar que aún era la personalidad dominante y que no permitiría que otra entidad tomase control de lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

"¡S-í p-puedo! Es **_MI_** c-cuerpo. ¡**SAL**!"

**_"¡NO! NO TE RESISTAS Y DEJA QUE TOME EL CONTROL." _**

Espantada, Anneke apenas sí podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando entre las casi epilépticas convulsiones del santo, su voz cambiaba de tonalidad y sus cabellos se tornaban grises y azules. Podía ver como Saga luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y facultades con un ahínco increíble. Ya no estaba asustada, lo había estado momentos antes, pero ahora ya no. Estaba preocupada y enfurecida por la cobardía de la entidad que se estaba aprovechando de la débil condición de salud de Saga. ¡Si Estuviera Sano Esto **NO** Le Estaría Pasando Esto!

Entonces tomó una decisión. Avanzó temeraria hasta el atribulado santo y estiró su mano hacia él. Antes que Saga o la entidad que quería poseerle se dieran cuenta, Anneke le propinó un fuerte palmazo a la frente del geminiano al tiempo que una luz blanca irradiaba de sus dedos. Los cabellos de Saga se tornaron azules de golpe y su cosmo volvió a la normalidad. La entidad salió huyendo a toda prisa luego que Anneke hubo efectuado este ataque.

La chica tuvo que sujetar el cuerpo del santo, que colapsó sin ningún control ni bien la cosa esta le hubo dejado en paz, y nuevamente se quedó con el guardián de la Tercera Casa entre los brazos. Anneke dejó unos instantes al santo en el suelo, antes de sujetarlo de nuevo e impulsarlo hacia arriba, aprovechando el impulso para recostar y acomodar a Saga en la cama. Mientras le arropaba de nuevo, descubrió que el santo había recuperado la conciencia y le miraba azorado, como avergonzado. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó extrañado, sorprendido del temple de la mujer y afligido por su propia involuntaria vulnerabilidad. Anneke no supo como reaccionar.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Gracias a ti… ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Saga mientras inconscientemente le sujetaba una de las manos a la chica.

"Hay un brujo que quiere posesionarse de tu cuerpo, Saga." Anneke se mordió los labios. "Lo acabo de comprobar, pero no me imagino la razón."

No era necesario tener un doctorado en posesiones para darse cuenta de esto, sin embrago, aún así tal anuncio le pareció una macabra novedad. Saga le miró afligido. Tenía malas experiencias con posesiones. Anneke tenía razón, había alguien que quería tomar control de su cuerpo, y aunque la idea le repugnaba en extremo, le tranquilizaba el hecho que no se trataba de un dios vengativo, sino de algo mucho más manejable… claro que por culpa de su resfrío estaba inutilizado para hacerle frente como quisiera. Si no hubiera contado con la ayuda de Anneke en el momento en que la tuvo, otro gallo habría cantado y no precisamente para bien.

"Gracias."

"Tú tranquilo." Le dijo Anneke con amabilidad, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Saga siguió sujetándole la mano con firme delicadeza y la vista fija en los ojos de la mujer, que ya de por sí le fascinaban. "Iré a preparar algo de comer. ¿Te apetece comer algo rico y dulce?"

"… No tengo hambre, gracias…"

"¿Qué tal un strudel?" Le tentó Anneke con picardía. "Puedo preparar uno en un tris. Estará listo para cuando tengas ganas de comer."

Saga abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Strudel casero? Hmm… No suena para nada mal.

"¿Segura que no eres un ángel?"

**Atenas. Hospital.**

Alisa y Milo entraron a ver como seguía Kanon. Si bien al estar en la UCI significaba que las visitas estaban reducidas, ninguna de las enfermeras ni los guardias se atrevían a detener a los santos que iban hasta allí. Por lo menos se portaban bien y como no iban en grupos grandes, sino más bien reducidos, no había mayor problema.

El matrimonio se acercó al Gemelo Menor, que seguía muy grave. Al menos Seiya había tenido algún temporal repunte, pero Kanon se mantenía igual, ni mejor ni peor, aferrándose a la vida con tenacidad. Milo se llevó las manos a las caderas mientras observaba a su compañero y como Alisa, en silencio, le arreglaba las cobijas.

"Va a necesitar que le afeiten pronto." Murmuró Alisa mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara. La chica se acercó a Milo y lo abrazó. "Está muy mal el pobre."

"Ojalá que no se le ocurra morirse." Comentó Milo, regresándole el abrazo a su esposa. "Sería un Desatino. No solo porque aquí quedaría un desastre, sino porque dudo que se pongan contentos en el Inframundo de recibirlo ahora tan pronto."

"Shhh. Milito…" El dulce reproche de su esposa le picó la curiosidad. Con los ojos, Alisa le indicó a su derecha. "Guarda silencio…"

En un sillón que habían puesto por orden de Shion, Isabella dormía a sobresaltos. La chica se había pasado allí los últimos dos días y tenía un aspecto… atroz. Estaba cansada y afligida como nunca, apenas había dormido y difícilmente dejaba el lado de Kanon. Si comía era porque alguien le llevaba algo. Milo apretó los labios: aquella imagen le recordaba mucho a Camus, cuando este le había estado haciendo guardia a Alsacia durante aquellos terribles primeros días luego de aquél incendio.

"No quisiera estar en sus zapatos." Alisa soltó a Milo y se agachó junto a Isabella. "Mejor la dejamos tranquila."

"Deberíamos sacarla: si pasa tanto rato en este estado, se puede enfermar." Comentó Milo preocupado. "Ni siquiera se ha percatado que estamos aquí."

"Lo sé Milito, pero le puede hacer mal si la sacamos así sin su permiso. Si sale será porque lo decidió, no porque alguien más lo quiso por ella." Alisa suspiró y se puso de pie. "Sabes como se pone cuando la pasan a llevar."

El santo de escorpión asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y, acercándose a su esposa, le tomó la mano con ternura.

"Mejor la dejamos tranquila. ¡Te invito a un helado!"

Alisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Recostándose en el brazo y hombro de Milo, se dejó guiar a la salida. El matrimonio abandonó la habitación, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a Isabella y a Kanon, deseándoles la mejor suerte de todas.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: A Nivel Astral._**

_… tendido así como estaba se veía macabramente más muerto que vivo. Su torso estaba lleno de vendajes y puntos, un drenaje le salía de uno de sus costados, sus brazos estaban clavados con muchas agujas y estaba conectado a un respirador y diversas máquinas que tenían un desagradable bipeo. Saga aguantó la respiración…_

**PS:** Creí que me tardaría más en escribir este capítulo, pero veo que me salió más fácil de lo que pensé. Espero que les haya gustado el monstruo tan complicado que les presento y que su curiosidad se les haya picado lo bastante como para querer saber qué más sigue. Espero además que su interés sea lo bastante agudo como para que quieran **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Un trabajo: **Todos sabemos perfectamente qué es un trabajo, pero en este caso, tengo que contextualizar un poco su significado. Anneke al referirse que Saga está _trabajado_, quiere decir que alguien le puso una maldición. Por ende, en este sentido, un _trabajo_ es un hechizo dañino puesto por terceras personas, a espaldas del afectado.

**Brujo: **Entre las figuras mitológicas de Chiloé, el Brujo es lo que ustedes están pensando. Un hombre que tiene poderes y puede hacer hechizos. En la Isla Grande de Chiloé son especialmente peligrosos. Se les llama "mal cristianos" y han hecho un pacto con el diablo a cambio de poderes. Enemigo de los "limpios" o personas normales, tiene una fuerza que deja boquiabierto. Los brujos tienen en Chiloé una suerte de sindicato, "La Recta Provincia", que tiene su sede principal, llamada "Mayoría" o "Casa Grande" cerca del pueblo chilote de Quicaví. Allí, en una cueva custodiada por el Invunche, hacen sus aquelarres sin que nadie les interrumpa. El brujo necesita de ciertos requisitos para pertenecer a la "Mayoría" y así poder practicar bien su arte. Son brujos quienes forman la tripulación del Caleuche. Para reconocer a un brujo, se debe lanzar un puñado de afrecho al brasero y si alguien estornuda, es porque es un brujo. **Para eliminarlo, tendrá que ser sorprendido en medio de sus fechorías y así morirá antes de un año.**

**Invunche:** Mitología Chilota. Guardián de la Cueva de Quicaví, en donde se realizan los aquelarres. Es un ser deforme, que alguna vez fue un ser humano. Los brujos robaron al primogénito de una familia cuando aún era bebé, o este fue regalado por sus padres. Se le cría desnudo, alimentándosele con carne humana y leche de gata. Al crecer, los brujos lo deforman salvajemente, poniéndole una pierna en el espinazo para evitar que se aleje de la cueva. Se le permite salir para que coma, y si un "limpio" lo ve, el pobre se volverá loco. Los únicos que pueden mirarlo sin ningún peligro son los brujos. Si le caen a palos al Invunche durante la noche, significa que habrá pestes y muertes. Se dice que la carne de este ser cura cualquier enfermedad y al morir, los brujos se lo pelean.

**Aquelarre:** Reunión de brujas o de brujos.

**El Caleuche:** Mitología Chilota. También llamado Buque de Arte. De momento quédense con que es un barco fantasma.


	9. A Nivel Astral

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! … :_juega con sus dedos_¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de **Selene Ishikawa** pertenece a **Fanny Shadow**. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 51 para ver y entender Manga: Sin importar la cantidad de sangre perdida, nadie se muere porque su nariz sangra profusamente o porque haya sido herido en un sanguinolento combate._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8:**

**A Nivel Astral.**

**Isla de Chiloé. Casa de Anneke.**

_Esa Noche._

Saga sabía que estaba durmiendo.

La sensación de tener los ojos cerrados y la más que agradable sensación de poder dejar volar su pensamiento era la prueba más fehaciente que estaba en brazos del buen Morfeo. El cómodo sopor que la inconciencia del descanso le daba a sus sentidos no duraría mucho. Pronto comenzaron sus sensaciones a hacerse más nítidas y presentes. Saga no despertó, pero lentamente la conciencia de su ego se agudizó.

Iba a comenzar a soñar, pero no un sueño normal. En un sueño normal, dejas que tu imaginación vuele sin que nada te importe… en este caso, percibía las cosas con demasiada atención y se ceñían demasiado a las reglas. En todo caso, esto parecía ser inducido por alguien más.

No obstante, algo de la remolona sensación de verse libre de sus ataduras racionales persistió. Los párpados de Saga comenzaron a moverse con rapidez y su mente comenzó a inundarse de las más locas imágenes, que comenzaron a tomar una forma cada vez más coherente, incluso demasiado como para que se tratase de un sueño normal. Pero esto Saga ya lo estaba sospechando.

El lugar comenzó a tomar forma. Las paredes se constituyeron a los lados, lo mismo que el suelo y el techo. Aún algo borrosos, los objetos tomaron sus lugares y pudo oír las voces de las demás personas que le rodeaban. Las cosas se hicieron más nítidas.

"_Doctor Tsagalidou, a Pabellón… Doctor Tsagalidou, a Pabellón…_"

Pudo oler el típico olorcillo de hospital, pudo oír una máquina de café instantáneo no lejos. El rodar de camillas y bandejas móviles, los cuchicheos de las enfermeras eran evidentes. Todo tenía sentido. Saga sabía donde estaba, conocía aquél lugar: era el hospital al que siempre iban. Allí habían llevado a Alisa y a Alsacia luego del incendio, allí había nacido Kyrus, allí era donde los santos tenían convenios con sus planes de salud…

… Como movido por una fuerza externa, Saga se movió por los pasillos del hospital con facilidad, como si supiera a donde tenía que ir, sin saberlo en forma conciente. Se dejó flotar sin pensar en nada… hasta que llegó a la UCI adultos y, atravesando paredes y puertas, se dejó llevar como un globo en manos de un niño.

Ah. Era Eso. Kanon le estaba llamando por medio del enlace psíquico que compartían por ser gemelos. Con razón parecía todo tan real: Se había desdoblado e iniciado un viaje astral mientras dormía.

Siguió avanzando en la misma guisa hasta llegar a la puerta una habitación. En menos de un parpadeo traspasó la pared y se encontró dentro de aquél cuarto y frente a la cama de su hermano menor, quien estaba quieto sobre ella, sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Saga aguantó la respiración: verlo tendido así como estaba, se le veía macabramente más muerto que vivo.

Se acercó con cautela hasta el borde de la cama para verle mejor. El torso de Kanon estaba lleno de vendajes y puntos, un drenaje le salía de uno de sus costados, sus brazos estaban clavados con muchas agujas, estaba conectado a ventilación mecánica y diversas máquinas, que tenían desagradable bipeo y resonaban monótonas.

"Yo quejándome por un mugre resfrío." Se lamentó Saga, entrecruzando las cejas, afligido en serio. Con cuidado, tomó la mano de su hermano y le dio un apretón en señal de ánimo. "¿Puedes oírme?"

"_… sí._" Oyó la cansada voz de su hermano, que se oyó al fondo de su cabeza. "_ … Hasta que por fin te preocupas por mi… ¿Qué te pasó… que te dignaste en contestar?_"

"¿Estabas llamando?"

"_… sí… no podía contactarte… Hmpf… maldita sea…_" Kanon arrugó la frente en señal de dolor y molestia. "_Me pude haber muerto¿sabes?_"

"No seas infame, sabes que no me gustaría que te pasara nada." Saga gruñó en tono jovial. "¡Te necesito cerca! No me gusta la idea de tener que lavar los trastes yo solo." Bromeó compungido.

"_Jejeje… pasa que te da asco… ¡**Argh**!… lavar los platos… Hmpf…_"

"¿Estás bien?"

"_… Argh… ¿A ti qué te parece¡Ungh!_" Respondió Kanon en tono sarcástico.

Algunos de los ruiditos de las máquinas cercanas aumentaron la velocidad. Saga le fijó los ojos con severidad a estos aparatos, como ordenándoles que se quedaran quietos. Luego bajó la mirada a su hermano.

"¿Kanon¿Estás bien?"

"_¡**UNGH**! No… no estoy b–ien… me… me duele mucho… ¡**ARGH**!_"

"¡Kanon!"

"_… mmh… Saga… Estoy en un lío…_"

"Es evidente."

"_… me preocupa Isabella…_"

"¿Dónde está?"

"_¿Qué no la ves?_"

Saga levantó la mirada de su hermano y observó a su alrededor. Casi se cae de espaldas al notar que su cuñada se hallaba del otro lado de la cama, al pie del cañón, y mientras sostenía la mano de Kanon, parecía hablarle cosas que él no podía oír. ¡Quién sabe qué le decía! No tenía forma de saberlo. Se la veía muy cansada y desaliñada, lo cuál no era normal en ella. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y también observaba de cuando en cuando los equipos con nerviosismo.

"_… estoy en un… ¡**ARGH**! problema…_" La voz de su hermano tomó un poco de urgencia. "_… Saga… no… no quiero dejarla sola…_" Añadió afligido y ansioso.

"No lo harás." El Gemelo Mayor intentaba mantener la calma, pero comenzaba a preocuparse. "Tienes que aguantar…"

"_… ¡La tarada es ella! Si sigue así se va a enfermar…_" Chistó Kanon de mal humor. "_… no quiero… que le pase nada… malo…_" Añadió, aunque su voz se oyó arrastrada y dificultosa. "_… duele mucho… me cuesta… re-spirar…_"

"Siempre puede ser peor…"

"_¿… Te… cuidarás, sopenco…?_"

"¿Huh?"

"…"

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_.

La aguda alarma hizo que tanto él como Isabella pegaran un brinco y mirasen con urgencia a los aparatos y las alarmas se encendieron por todos lados. La angustiante sensación de estar viendo algo real hizo que sus intestinos se le revolvieran y que su estómago amenazase con devolver su contenido. Saga vio todo como en cámara lenta. Dos enfermeras entraron corriendo a toda prisa, seguidas de un médico residente, que tras echar a Isabella a un lado sin mayor delicadeza, comenzaron a trabajar con Kanon. Entró una doctora corriendo, Selene, pero él no la conocía, y pudo sentir otras presencias cercanas… había otros dorados cerca, pero no pudo precisar su identidad.

Espantado y con el alma en un puño, Saga observó los esfuerzos de los médicos y enfermeras. Por más que insistía en contactar a su hermano, éste no le contestaba. Entonces oyó un gemido ahogado y se giró hacia este… Isabella estaba apoyada contra la pared, tan blanca y espantada como él, casi sin respirar. Aunque sabía que ella no podría escucharle, se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Su cuñada pegó un sorpresivo brinco, que hasta le saltó algunas lágrimas.

"Sal de aquí. No te hace bien ver esto." Le dijo con su grave, pero amable, tono de voz, con la esperanza que pudiera oírlo. "Sabes que va a aguantar."

"¿Saga?" Preguntó Isabella estupefacta.

Saga iba a responder, pero en ese momento, aquella visión del hospital se borró de un plumazo. El Gemelo Mayor comenzó a caer por un negro abismo a una velocidad para nada natural o posible, por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cayó al cabo de 3 minutos sobre una áspera y rocosa planicie, sintiendo un dolor semejante al que hubiera sentido si hubiese caído de cabeza y todos sus huesos fuesen sido aplastados por el impacto. Pregunta¿Es normal que los santos al caer, aterrizan con la cara? El geminiano se puso de pie de inmediato, horrorizado por lo que acababa de experimentar.

¡Esa Presencia!

Saga se pasó las manos por la cara y asumió una posición de defensa instantánea. Lo terrible es que sabía que seguía dormido, pero no podía despertar. Esta presencia… ¡Esta presencia pertenecía a aquél brujo que antes le había atacado! Ahora volvía a fastidiarle la vida… esta vez dentro de su propia mente.

_"Ahora sé un buen niño y **QUÉDATE QUIETO**."_

Desde arriba, cayó sobre él un potente trueno, que si se hubiera tardado un poco más en esquivar, lo habría aniquilado. Saga intentó encender su cosmo, pero no pudo.

_"¿Por qué me haces la vida complicada? **MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ.**"_

**"¿QUIÉN ERES?"** Vociferó Saga hacia el aire. Sabía que su enemigo estaba peligrosamente cerca, pero no tenía una manifestación psíquica evidente…

… porque estamos hablando de un combate a nivel psíquico.

_"No Necesitas Saberlo."_

Centenares de truenos comenzaron a caer sobre él y Saga apenas podía esquivarlos. Se estaba cansando muy rápido, era como si alguien le estuviese quitando la energía y si ya de por sí no podía usar su cosmo, esto le resultaba más peligroso de lo que ya era.

"¡Si Necesito Saberlo! Me gusta llamar a mis enemigos por su nombre cuando van a morir por mi mano." Gruñó Saga tras esquivar un último trueno. "¡Muéstrate y No Seas Cobarde!"

_"Me mostraré cuando decidas hacerte a un lado."_ Aquella voz sonó burlona. _"**Necesito** tus poderes."_

"¡**CONSIGUE** los Tuyos!"

Un fuerte terremoto azotó aquella planicie de roca y lo que parecieron ser miles de tentáculos emergieron de la superficie y se alzaron en el aire, cubriendo la vista del cielo. Saga se vio rodeado e intentando, cada vez más cansado, evadir los golpes que le caían encima. Era como si intentase correr sobre brea.

_"¡Te Sigues Resistiendo! Ya deberías estar agotado."_ La voz sonó furiosa y la intensidad del ataque continuó cada vez con más bríos.

"No me voy a quedar quieto mientras…" Saga fue interrumpido cuando un desapercibido hasta entonces tentáculo lo sujetó del cuello y lo lanzó a tierra. Decenas de otros tentáculos se abalanzaron y lo apresaron, sin darle ocasión de huir. "… ¡**NO**! Es **MI CUERPO**. NO dejaré que de nuevo…"

_"Si ya te pasó una vez, deberías estar acostumbrado. ¡**APRENDE** tu Lugar Y **RÍNDETE**!"_

**"¡JAMÁS!"**

Saga Forcejeó y pataleó decidido a no hacerle la vida fácil a este brujo que con tanto ahínco buscaba despojarle de su cuerpo y facultades. El Gemelo Mayor comenzó a sentir pánico, pero trataba de mantener ese errático sentir a raya, pues sabía que en el momento en que cayese presa del miedo, entonces perdería la batalla. Es que su temor más arraigado desde que había sido revivido era volver a ser poseído por una fuerza mayor a él, como lo había sido la vez en que Ares tomó control de su cuerpo.

_"¡Guau, Guau, Guau, Guau!"_ Se oyó a lo lejos.

_"¡SAGA! Despierta, sé que estás allí… ¡DESPIERTA!"_ Esa era la voz de Anneke, que le llamaba como si estuviera al otro lado del planeta.

Algo en su interior dio un vuelco cuando sintió un golpe sordo, que parecía venir de la misma frecuencia.

_"¡Ay!"_

Saga apretó los dientes. No podía desconcentrarse de su pelea, ya vería luego lo que había pasado en la realidad. Este brujo no se podía comparar con un dios, pero lo había pillado particularmente débil de salud. Ni Ares la había tenido fácil al momento de controlar a Saga; de cuando en cuando, lograba el gemelo tener momentos de primacía. ¿Cómo era posible que este brujo de cuarta categoría la tuviera tan fácil?

_"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**."_

Entonces apareció detrás de él una cueva, macabramente parecida a la prisión de Cabo Sunión. ¡Esto le dio **MUY** mala Espina! Saga logró encender su cosmo por momentos, pero una fuerte descarga de voltaje, salida quizás de donde, lo dejó inutilizado.

_"**DEJA DE PELEAR.** Todo terminará en unos segundos y para siempre. **HAHAHAHAHA**."_

"¡Gññññññ!" Saga no dejó de pelear y retorcerse, menos aún ahora que los tentáculos que le empujaban al interior de esta cueva. ¡**NO PODÍA** permitir que lo encerrasen! Su lucha se volvió desesperada cuando notó que apenas faltaba un par de metros. Arañó, pateó e incluso mordió los tentáculos, pero nada logró hacer que éstos los soltasen siquiera un poco.

Sintió los pies fríos.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_**

**¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**_"¡ARGH!"_**

La imitación psíquica de la caverna de Cabo Sunión, los tentáculos y la presencia del brujo desaparecieron en un nano segundo luego que una poderosa luz blanca les hiciera explotar desde el interior. Todo se sumió en el más intenso de los silencios, tan profundo que parecía que lo iba a dejar sordo.

…

Todo desapareció y fue reemplazado por oscuridad. ¿Acaso había sido…?

Frío. Sintió un agudo frío en las extremidades y no podía respirar bien. Era como su tuviera un peso sobre su pecho que le impedía expandir sus pulmones apropiadamente…

Oyó un gemido a su derecha…

Lentamente comenzó a percatarse que no estaba dormido o poseído como creía.

Frío, y una profunda oscuridad… ¿Qué era ese peso en su pecho? No podía mover bien los brazos. Era como si dos potentes garras lo tuvieran preso. Una húmeda, tibia y entusiasta lengua le bañó el rostro, al tiempo que sentía el heladísimo beso del agua en sus pies. Estaba recostado, pero no en una cama… sino que sobre piedrecillas, algunas de las cuáles se le clavaban en la espalda por tener más volumen que otras.

Un bufido y el baño de lengua se reinició. Entonces Saga se dio cuenta que la profunda oscuridad en la que estaba inmerso se debía a que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tomó una dificultosa bocanada de aire, ya más conciente de sus alrededores y del agua que mojaba sus pies a intervalos más o menos predecibles.

Estaba a la intemperie. Seguro. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que aún era de noche y que estaba oscuro como boca de lobo… El mar se oía escalofriantemente cerca… tan cerca que eran las olas las que le mojaban los pies. Entonces descubrió qué era lo que le oprimía el pecho: Anneke estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de sus costillas y que, con una presión poco creíble para alguien sin fuerza, le tenía los brazos sujetos contra la arena, manteniéndolo así de espaldas contra el suelo. Le miraba con una severidad maquiavélica tan aguda que logró intimidarlo.

"¿Anneke?"

No llovía, pero todo estaba mojado y pronto volvería a precipitar. Anneke le miraba enfurecida y como fuera de sí. Parecía tener luz propia, una suerte de principio de cosmo le rodeaba el perfil, muy sutil e imperceptible. Sus endurecidos ojos se veían tan fríos que parecían ajenos y capaces de hacerle un agujero en el cráneo si se le daba la oportunidad, dada la intensidad de su mirada; sus cejas estaban entrecruzadas y los músculos de su rostro en tensión. Sus cabellos flotaban detrás de su cabeza, pero no en la dirección del viento, y tenían una fuerte tonalidad color plateada…

Verla así de furiosa, sentada arriba de él, hizo que Saga de Géminis, Santo Dorado de la Orden de Athena, tuviera, por primera vez en su vida, miedo de estar en esa posición y con una mujer encima.

"¿A-Anneke?"

Por momentos la chica no le respondió, pero sus ojitos recuperaron poco a poco aquella dulce tristeza que siempre mostraban. Todos los efectos especiales se apagaron, aunque no antes que Saga la viera sonrojarse y parpadear con vergüenza.

"Anneke… es que no me dejas respirar…" Saga le dijo con tímido tono de voz y cara de niño regañado.

"¡**Kyaaa**!"

De un salto, la chica se hizo a un lado y se sentó en la arena, a dos metros de distancia, y lejos del agua de mar. Se abrazó las rodillas y sepultó su rostro en ellas, tratando de relajar los agitados latidos de su corazón. Saga se incorporó tratando de procesar **TODO** lo que le había pasado hasta ese momento y estupefacto miró a esta extraña mujer que estaba sentada no lejos de él. Bruno caminó remolonamente hasta su ama y se acurrucó junto a ella.

"… Err…" Saga se pasó la mano por el cuello y se alejó de las olas. También se sentía avergonzado. "… ¿Qué fue… lo que pasó…?"

Anneke tensó los hombros y volvió hacia él una tímida mirada. La chica se puso de pie y se sacudió su pijama, sin dejar de darle la espalda. Saga hizo lo mismo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían: los malestares propios de un resfrío seguían allí, pero el que se hubiera ruborizado no se debía a un mugroso virus.

"Mejor nos metemos a la casa, que hace un frío que pela huesos." Dijo Anneke de pronto y a toda carrera. La chica se acercó a él muy rápido y le tomó del brazo, sin mirarlo a la cara. "Vamos que no te puedes exponer al frío."

Saga sonrió y se dejó llevar. Esta chica le caía muy bien.

"Gracias… por ayudarme de nuevo." Agradeció el santo, que no pudo pensar en algo mejor para entablar una conversación. "Eres extraña. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Me lo dicen seguido."

"¡**GUAU**!"

La pareja se dirigió hacia la casa, hasta la cuál tenían que recorrer un buen trecho todavía. Caminaron en urgente silencio en medio de la noche. A medida que avanzaban, Saga notó que Anneke rengueaba de un pie. ¿Acaso la habría golpeado? Este pensamiento le quitó todos los colores del rostro. Dejando eso para después, otra descarga de preguntas le acribilló el cerebro. Tenía que poner sus ideas en orden y tratar de sistematizar lo que le pasaba para ver si podía encontrar una estrategia que…

"¡Yaestamos!Entraconcuidado,ytemevasdeinmediatoadormir." Dijo Anneke de pronto, siempre hablando a toda prisa.

"¿Huh?" Saga alzó las cejas y la miró con cara de niño.

"No te puedes ventear más." Añadió Anneke, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto." Aseguró Saga mientras le tomaba la mano y la apartaba de sí… claro que no se la soltó. "Haces mucho por mi. Eres nerviosa y muy extraña. ¡Relájate!" Miren no más quién habla: el neurótico por excelencia.

Ambos se miraron por varios momentos a la cara, y al menos Saga, se sintió enormemente contento. Algo había en el rostro de esta mujer que lo calmaba y hacía sentir feliz… claro que esa pena que había algo en su mirada que le producía retorcijón de tripas. Anneke le miró con una cansada sonrisa, que se disipó en una neutral expresión y bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Saga entrecruzó las cejas con curiosidad… ¿Acaso sentía…?

"Me alegro que te sientas bien." Dijo Anneke, forzando otra sonrisa en su rostro. La chica se sujetó del hombro del santo. Parecía cansada. "¡Qué raro!" Exclamó extrañada.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No lo sé… Me siento…"

"¡Opa!"

Anneke se desmayó de súbito, sin poder terminar la frase. Saga la alcanzó a sujetar con las justas, evitando que se golpeara contra el suelo, quedándose de paso con la chica entre sus brazos. Bruno se puso todo alerta, paró las orejas y caminó hasta su ama, a quien intentó despertar, lamiéndole los dedos. Comenzó a gemir angustiado. Saga, perplejo y sin saber qué hacer, intercambió una mirada con el perro.

¿Y ahora qué hacían?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: La Soledad._**

_… sin sospechar nada, Saga abrió la puerta con timidez. Allí, había una mujer de su tamaño, vestida entera de negro y cuya piel era blanca y cremosa como la leche, quién al verlo le sonrió muy coqueta…_

_Lo siguiente que supo fue el efusivo beso en los labios que esta desconocida le dio, antes de perder la conciencia._

**PS:** Sip. Anneke es extraña y Saga está intrigado por esta chica. Aunque va a tener unos problemillas algo pasajeros en el próximo capítulo. Me alegra ver que llegaron leyendo hasta acá. Me hace pensar que quizás mi monstruo no está tan malo. Aprovechen para **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Opa: **Si vieron "Mi Gran Casamiento Griego" sé que escucharon esto. Esta palabra en griego es una interjección que no tiene una traducción exacta al castellano. Tiene la misma función que el "¡Olé!" de España, y el "¡Epa!"… de la forma que Saga la usó cuando Anneke se le desmayó, fue como expresión de su sorpresa; como la utilizan en dicha película y como el ¡Ay! de dolor. Se usa **MUCHO**. Yo la escuché bastante seguido.


	10. La Soledad

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! … :_juega con sus dedos_¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 62 para ver y entender Manga: El consumo diario de enormes cantidades de alcohol nunca tendrá efectos secundarios, como la resaca post – borrachera._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9:**

**La Soledad.**

**Isla de Chiloé. Casa de Anneke.**

_Día Siguiente._

Aquella taza humeaba fragante y sosegada en la mesita de noche, que de pronto fue levantada de su lugar por el santo de géminis. Era media mañana y la verdad ya no se sentía tan mal, pese a la levantada de la noche anterior. Saga bebió un sorbo de aquél líquido, aunque no sin antes oler el vapor que emanaba y que parecía tener la virtud de despejarle la nariz. Era limonada caliente, con hojas de salvia y romero, un remedio casero que Anneke le había dicho le haría bien. Bebió un segundo sorbo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, para acurrucarse en la cama.

Estaba cansado y los malestares aún persistían, sin embargo parecía estar recuperando su salud. Saga se cubrió hasta la nariz y fijó los ojos en el techo, que ahora le parecía más familiar. Estaba solo en la casa. Anneke lo había dejado, aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado. Necesitaba ir a la cercana ciudad de Ancud por dos motivos: comprar algunas provisiones, y hablar con su jefe. O al menos eso fue lo que le contó.

Luego de los agitados sucesos de la noche anterior, luego de que Anneke se desplomase en sus brazos, Saga tuvo que llevarla hasta su cuarto. Por fortuna no se había desmayado, sino que se había quedado dormida de golpe, como presa de un súbito ataque de narcolepsia: el esfuerzo que hizo para ayudarlo la había dejado exhausta. Para alivio del santo de Géminis, que ya bastante culpable se sentía por abusar, Anneke despertó como lechuga esa mañana.

Se recostó sobre su derecha, encarando la ventana. Su armadura estaba allí, dormitando no lejos, al igual que Bruno. El viejo perro parecía indiferente al santo, pero estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Saga cerró los ojos y buscó en el interior de su mente, buscando aquél enlace mental que lo unía a su gemelo.

Nada. Seguía sin poder contactarlo.

¿Estaría bien¿Vivo al menos?

Sintió un extraño apretón en su esófago y estómago. El mero hecho de estar allí, a miles de kilómetros de Atenas, sin saber nada, lo tenía muy mal. No sabía que ocurría en su _casa_, léase, el Santuario, pero sí sabía que su hermano estaba muriendo. Esa horrible sensación de acidez generalizada en cada una de sus venas, que había vivido luego de la primera noche que Kanon había pasado en Cabo Sunión y que nunca logró sofocar, volvía a adueñarse de cada una de sus arterias…

… con culpa incluida.

Es que si hubiera estado sano, si su salud no fuera tan mala de un tiempo a esta parte, quizás Kanon no estaría como le había visto la noche anterior. Su gemelo agonizaba y con esto no creía estar exagerando (en el caso que estuviera vivo). Hubiera preferido un millón de veces ser él quien hubiera recibido aquél ataque y estar en el lugar de su hermano en aquella cama de hospital.

Es que al menos si él moría, nadie le echaría de menos, Kanon tenía más motivos para estar vivo que él. Saga todavía tenía fresco en su memoria la imagen de Isabella. Su cuñada estaba ansiosa esperando por su hermano, atenta a todos sus suspiros y pendiente de su salud. Ella y su hermano se adoraban con locura. Hasta Saga se daba cuenta de eso, y eso ya era mucho. Él nunca había estado enamorado en serio, tan solo había tenido encantamientos pasajeros, por lo que no que entendía bien lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser un vínculo de aquel tipo. Sin embargo, ver a su hermano con su cuñada le daban una fuerte pista para comenzar a comprenderlo.

Si Kanon se moría en este momento, una chica quedaría destrozada por dentro, y él seguro se sentiría incompleto y más solo que nunca. En cambio si él fallecía… ¿qué importaba?

Solo. Se sentía solo. Tenía muchos amigos, pero estaba solo. Nadie le comprendía, todos bromeaban con y de él; sus intereses eran muy disímiles al del resto de sus compañeros. Saga era un personaje extraño al que todos temían y nadie quería hacer enojar. Inspiraba miedo a los pequeños: Kyrus se lo quedaba viendo con ojos grandes y sin hacer un gesto cuando lo cargaba y los demás niños pequeños del Santuario hasta temían respirar cuando él estaba cerca. Solo Kiki se portaba con más soltura y hasta ahora… Anita era la única niña que le había sonreído de _motu proprio_.

Tan rodeado de gente y tan solo al mismo tiempo. Bah. Ocurre que nadie se había detenido un poco para conocerlo mejor.

_… Anneke…_

Y ahora comprobaba con pena que las chicas también se sentían intimidadas por él. Feh. Merecido se lo tenía por haber sido tan canalla en el pasado.

_… esos bellos ojos grises… ¡Tan tristes!_

No quería eso. No quería que lo vieran como a un ogro. Él no lo era, no más, nadie le comprendía bien. No los culpaba… no lo hacía… _Anneke_…

_… Yo vendo unos ojos negros,_

_¿Quién me los puede comprar?_

_Los vendo por hechiceros,_

_Porque me han pagado mal…_

"Son grises… tan bonitos…"

En momentos como ese, era cuando más solo se sentía. Dejó escapar un largo y apenado suspiro. Cerró sus ojitos.

"¿Mmmm?"

Saga abrió los ojos al sentir el gemido de Bruno. La húmeda y negra nariz del perro estaba justo frente a él y pronto la rosada lengua del perro comenzó a lavarle la cara. Con este gesto parecía pedirle que se animara y que las cosas no parecían tan malas como él creía. Asqueado, Saga se incorporó y apartó al perro de sí con suavidad, para proceder a limpiarse la cara con las sábanas.

"¡Qué desagradable!" Protestó Saga sin mucha energía. "¿Anneke nunca te enseñó a no lamer a la gente sin permiso, perro?"

Bruno levantó las orejitas y ladeó la cabeza como si pudiera entenderlo. Esos caninos ojos castaños que tenía compraban a cualquiera. ¡Vaya! En esta casa, todos tenían ojos magnéticos. Saga le acarició la cabeza… ocasión que el perro aprovechó para saltar arriba de la cama, no solo para encontrar un rincón en el cuál echarse, sino también para jugar… y echar a Saga de la cama si es que podía.

"¡**NO**! Perro, sal ¡**SAL**, Bruno! **NO**, **_estás_** desordenando. ¡**Bruno**!" Honestamente Saga quería echar al perro fuera de la cama, pero entre juego y empujón, comenzó a divertirse. "¡Sal, que ensucias las sábanas! Perro, **SAL** te dicen como…"

**_DING DONG. DING DONG._**

****

Llamaron a la puerta. Saga y Bruno se quedaron quietos y prestaron atención. Sonó el estridente timbre una vez más. El santo de géminis entrecruzó las cejas: Anneke había salido con llaves. Quizás necesitaba ayuda. O si no¿Quién sería? Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie, con Bruno a su lado muy atento. Como su cuarto afortunadamente estaba en el primer nivel, no tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar la puerta principal. Caminó hasta ella y la abrió sin mayor trámite. Fuese quién fuese, ya pensaría en algo para solucionar su más que probable e inminente problema.

"**Anneke**. ¡Qué Bueno Que Te Encuentro! No Pude venir antes por… ¡Oye! Tú no eres Anneke." Dijo la visita en castellano.

Sin sospechar nada, Saga había abierto la puerta con timidez. Allí, había una mujer tan alta como él mismo, acompañada de un adorable perrito pequeño de color negro. Vestía ropas muy oscuras, negras en su totalidad; su piel era blanca y cremosa como la leche. Parecía la versión buena de una Samara adulta (ya saben la de la película "El Aro"), que sin embargo, irradiaba una presencia mágica y misteriosa. No era del todo humana, de eso Saga estuvo seguro. Al verlo, la mujer le sonrió muy coqueta…

"No, Err… ella no está… verás…" Balbuceó Saga en un torpe castellano, que era obvio tendría que practicar más.

"Eso no importa, afuerino." Le dijo la mujer, mientras le ponía la mano sensualmente sobre su antebrazo, con un coquetería tal que le hizo sentir muy incómodo.

Entonces esta persona abrió la puerta de lleno y se le colgó a Saga por el cuello. Estupefacto, Saga abrió los ojos a un tamaño imposible e intentó resistirse ante tal _ataque_, pero… Lo siguiente que sintió fue el efusivo beso en los labios que esta desconocida le dio, antes de perderse remolonamente en la inconciencia.

**x–x–x–x**

Anneke abrió la puerta de la cocina con facilidad. Venía con varios paquetes, pero como sería su habilidad en el manejo de estos y el hecho que nunca recibía ayuda en estos casos, que abrir la puerta y meterse a la casa sin botar nada al suelo le resultaba pan comido.

Dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa y bostezó. Buscó entre su compra algunos artículos que le había conseguido a Saga y que pretendía llevarle. Ya luego pondría orden a sus cosas. Salió de la cocina y se dispuso ir al cuarto que su guapo invitado estaba ocupando… cuando de pronto vio a Bruno olisqueando a un pequeño perrito negro.

"Bruno. ¿Qué haces?" La chica se puso las manos en las caderas. Bruno y el perrito se volvieron hacia ella y se alegraron al verla. Corrieron entusiasmados a saludarla, moviendo las colas. Anneke, bien dispuesta a mimar mascotas, no se hizo de rogar. "¿Cómo Está mi Brunito precioso? **NEGRO**, qué lindo que estás hoy. ¿Qué haces aquí tú solito?"

**"¡GUAU, GUAU, GUAU!"** Ladraron **AMBOS** perros al unísono.

Algo pareció caer al suelo no lejos de allí. Anneke sintió un frío en la espalda y una sensación de culpable fastidio la invadió. Levantó la mirada, temerosa, mientras ataba algunos cabos. Sabía que el perrito negro, llamado Negro, **NUNCA JAMÁS** se separaba de su ama, pero a ella no la había visto, lo cuál no cuadraba con su comportamiento. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al ruido.

Una corriente de aire la golpeó en la cara de lleno cuando salió de la cocina: no había que ser un genio para saber que la puerta de calle estaba abierta. ¿Acaso…? Anneke apuró el paso decidida, y no se tardó nada en llegar hasta el acceso principal.

"¡Kyaaa!" Exclamó Anneke al llegar y encontrarse con un espectáculo no muy agradable, al cual le dio la espalda. "¡**VIUDA**¡Más Respeto Que Estás En Mi Casa!" Vociferó con enojo y energía.

Saga estaba contra la pared y la mujer a quién Anneke había llamado Viuda todavía lo tenía preso en un sensual y efusivo beso. A estas alturas había comenzado a jalonearle la parte superior de su pijama y una de sus manos ya estaba bajo el pijama de Saga. Nuestro querido santo de Athena tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como presa de un extraño y estúpido trance, aunque esto lo estoy infiriendo de la sonrisa de idiota que lucía con tanta gracia en el rostro. No estaba del todo conciente, se veía extraño. La Viuda, al sentir la poco feliz voz de Anneke, soltó a su presa y se arregló las ropas, con algo de vergüenza.

"¡Anneke! Niña por Dios, qué susto me das. ¿Qué No Sabes Hacer Ruido Para Advertir Que Vienes?"

"¡Más Te Vale Que Saga Esté Presentable Para Cuando Me Dé La Vuelta!" Ladró Anneke, siempre dándole la espalda. Casi toda la sangre se le había ido al rostro.

"¿Se llama Saga?" Preguntó Viuda muy nerviosa, mientras se arreglaba el peinado. "¡No Me Digas Que Es Tu Novio! Te Juro Que **NO** Fue **MI** Intención Que… **¡ES QUE ESTÁ MUY GUAPO!**"

Anneke se dio la vuelta, y con manos empuñadas, dando pisotones, caminó hasta Saga, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a la Viuda. Se acercó al dorado y le miró la cara, claro que tuvo que atajar las de pronto alegres manos del santo. El guardián de la tercera casa respondió dócil y relajado a su toque… su mirada seguía perdida en algún sitio… que se encontraba a la altura de donde debería ir un escote en sus abrigadas ropas. Saga esbozó una inconsciente e idiota sonrisa y la abrazó, dejando caer todos sus 87 kilos encima de la pobre (inserte sarcasmo) de Anneke, quien a duras penas lograba mantenerlo en pie.

Era como lidiar con un ebrio somnoliento y regalón.

"Ya sé que esta muy guapo, no es mi novio, pero **¡MIRA COMO LO DEJASTE**!" Reclamó Anneke enojada, mientras trataba de quitarse al dorado de encima y de controlar sus manos, que con cada minuto que pasaban, se ponían más y más osadas. Saga parecía estar muy necesitado de cariño e insistía en darle abrazos de pulpo y ligeros besos donde podía. "¡Está **Enlesado**! **Quítale** el hechizo en este momento." Protestó Anneke con energía.

¡**QUIÉN** como ella::_bichito__ verde de la envidia muerde a Misao en la base del cuello_:

"¿Para qué, si se ve muy tierno contigo?" Bromeó picaronamente la Viuda al ver los patéticos intentos de Anneke por quitarse de encima a un regalón y ebrio Saga.

"¡No Burles, Viuda, no es divertido! Si está enlesado **no tiene** chiste alguno. ¡Quítale el hechizo para que actúe normal!" Replicó de nuevo Anneke, sin dejar de hacer los aspavientos necesarios para mantener los progresos de Saga a raya… que ya bastante habían avanzado.

"Tú **no** sabes divertirte." Bufó la Viuda con un mohín en la cara. "¿Qué tal si me niego a quitarle el encantamiento? Yo me voy y te dejo tranquila con…"

**"¡BRUNO! CÓMETE A NEGRO."** Gritó Anneke muy seria. La pobre (sí, como no) tenía cada vez más problemas para neutralizar los inconscientes avances de Saga. Bruno, obediente, y en una burlona actitud, le puso una pata encima al perrito pequeño, aplastándolo contra el suelo y sacándole un lastimero gemido. Se relamió los bigotes.

**"¡NO, MI BEBÉ NO!"** Lloriqueó la Viuda realmente afligida, y sin esperar ni un solo segundo, corrió hasta la pareja e hizo a Anneke a un lado abrazando a Saga por el torso. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, absorbiendo una suerte de humo rojo del interior del santo de Géminis, quien se quedó quieto, como dormido. Bruno entonces dejó ir a su improvisada víctima a una señal de su ama.

Ese perro está muy bien entrenado.

Mientras Anneke una enrojecida se estiraba las ropas, Saga había logrado colar una mano debajo de su sweater, la Viuda apoyó al santo contra la pared para que no cayera al suelo, dado que estaría en ese estado por unos minutos. La chica se cruzó de brazos y trató de relajar sus acelerados latidos. Sabía que tenía que estar tan roja como un copihue en un fondo verde.

"Ya está. Lo **desenlesé**. Se va a recuperar en unos minutos." Explicó la Viuda. "Lástima: no alcancé a hacer nada con él."

"¡Oye! No me gusta que te aproveches así de los hombres… menos en mi casa y frente a mis narices." Gruñó Anneke. "¿Qué no te puedes aguantar siquiera unas horas?"

"¿Celosa? Creí que no era tu novio."

"No lo es, pero es mi invitado y digamos que…"

"Lo estás cuidando." Viuda suspiró. "Así eres tú. Espero no más que no se aproveche del pánico. En fin… que bueno que te veo, porque te estuve buscando."

"¿Para qué?"

La Viuda suspiró y miró hacia todos lados con cautela, se ajustó su chal y echó sus negros cabellos hacia atrás. Caminó rápido hacia Anneke y la tomó de un brazo, en una actitud que era obvio demostraba que tenía que contarle algo importante.

"Tengo noticias. Cosas extrañas están pasando. Fuerzas mágicas se han puesto en movimiento. Creo que tiene que ver con el mar…"

"Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa." Gruñó Anneke con un sarcástico tono de voz.

"¡Niña, es importante! No habría venido hasta aquí si no…"

"¡_Aaagh_!" Saga recuperó la conciencia de golpe y se aferró a la pared muy agitado. Tuvo un shock de adrenalina que lo puso neurótico. Miró a su alrededor y al ver a la Viuda, gruñó de corazón. _"¡TÚ!"_

_"¡Cálmate Saga! No pasa nada. Ella es una amiga mía."_ Anneke explicó rápidamente, alzando las manos en señal de paz, interponiéndose entre Saga y la Viuda.

_"¡Una amiga! NO TE CREO. ¿Qué Clase de Amiga es Esa? Me siento extraño¿Qué pasó conmigo?"_ El santo de géminis no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero sospechaba que no había sido nada bueno, por lo cuál no estaba contento. _"¿Qué me hizo tu amiga? NO me gusta, no me gusta. ¿**Qué** quería hacerme tu amiga?"_

"Anneke¿Qué dice?" Preguntó la Viuda, al no entender ni papa del idioma en el que Saga se expresaba. No obtuvo respuesta.

_"Te aseguro que lo lamenta, pero no pasó nada que tengas que lamentar." _Le dijo Anneke con una lastimosa sonrisa. _"Ven, nos trae noticias."_ Añadió, estirando la mano. Saga negó con energía.

_"No gracias. Yo llego hasta aquí no más."_ Afirmó decidido. "_No me acerco a esa loca ni de chiste._" Anneke puso una expresión muy triste. Saga tragó saliva al verla: se sintió un poco mal por haber provocado esa expresión.

"Ya habrá tiempo para que hables con tu hombre. Traigo noticias importantes." Insistió la Viuda. "Anneke, sé que los brujos rondan tu casa."

"Eso también lo sé…"

"Que bien, así estás alerta. Consíguete ramas de Canelo. Ahora… anteayer estuve con la Fiura, y no sabes lo que me dijo: el Trauco vio que los brujos de la Mayoría hicieron un aquelarre hace dos noches en la Cueva de Quicaví." La Viuda tragó saliva y bajó la voz.

"Los mal nacidos esos siempre están haciendo sus juntas extrañas." Rezongó Anneke de mala gana. "¿En qué me afecta eso?"

"Es que… el Trauco volvió a espiar la reunión. Fiura estaba muy enojada con él por eso. El asunto es que… esta junta la mandó llamar el capitán del Buque de Arte."

"¡EL CALEUCHE!"

_"¿De qué hablan? Apenas les entiendo…"_ Gimió Saga curioso.

"Shhh, calla mijo, luego te explico." Ordenó Anneke en castellano. Es que toda su atención estaba concentrada en su amiga. "¿Por qué se reunió la Mayoría?" La Viuda continuó.

"Intentan atrapar a un guerrero poderoso… es por Paulina, tu sabes, la hija de Don Sergio… tal parece… que necesitan este guerrero para enfrentarse a Poseidón."

_"¡HEY, Sí entendí esa Parte!" _Exclamó Saga enojado.

Anneke se quedó en sorpresivo mutismo. Don Sergio y su familia era una de las pocas personas que le agradaban en serio. Era un pescador artesanal muy esforzado y de bajos recursos, viudo, que se desvivía por sus dos hijos. Vendía muy buenos pescados, y a ella en especial sus mejores capturas. Paulina era su hija menor, que aún estaba cursando la secundaria. Era muy divertida y siempre charlaba animosamente con ella: ambas se llevaban estupendo. Sin embargo la salud de la niña era todo un problema, por no decir un misterio… además que no era del todo humana. Dejando eso de lado, Anneke intercambió una mirada con Saga, quien la observó igualmente extrañado y preocupado.

¿Qué tenía que ver Poseidón en todo este asunto?

**Atenas. Hospital.**

Shura no había pasado mucho tiempo en la UCI. Su armadura le había protegido montones, por lo que su condición era mucho mejor que la de Seiya, que comenzaba a repuntar (esperaban que despertase esa tarde) y que la de Kanon, quién luego de una agitada noche estaba mucho más estable. Los médicos apenas podían seguirles el ritmo de su recuperación y estaban impresionados por la increíble capacidad de sanación de los santos. Ni modo, cosas que pasan.

El santo de Capricornio estaba sentado en su cama, aún conectado a sueros y a medicamentos. Shion estaba haciendo las gestiones para que les permitieran seguir con los cuidados del dorado en el Santuario. Shura observó a Aldebarán, quien, junto a Aioros, le hacían compañía.

"¿Alguna noticia de Saga? Me habéis contado de todos, menos de él."

"Nada." Resopló Alde preocupado. "Shaka y sus alumnos están buscando su cosmos, pero parece que se encuentran con interferencia cada vez que están por dar con él y no pueden precisar donde está."

"Mu está tapado de trabajo con las armaduras que se dañaron y de momento no puede ayudarles. Hasta Kiki está esclavizado en esa tarea." Añadió Aioros, quien se cruzó de brazos preocupado. "Esto no me gusta nada."

"Esperemos que a Kanon no le pase nada en ausencia de Saga: Anoche nos dio un buen susto. Creí por un momento que se moría." Dijo Aldebarán, mientras empuñaba las manos. "Hmpf. Como vuelva a ver a la culebra esa, le parto la cara."

"Si es que yo no la atrapo primero." Gruñó Shura con desdeño. "Si que nos dio una buena paliza y ni defendernos pudimos. ¿Qué hay con Serra?" Añadió casual. Aioros suspiró.

"¡Cierto! Desde que regresó a la vida que ustedes dos no se separan, pero ahora no están juntos." Comentó Alde divertido. "¿Dónde está esa _garota_ tan linda?"

"Está con Alisa, Shaina e Isabella." Explicó Aioros sonriente. Es que las palabras de Alde eran **MUY** ciertas: era raro no verlos juntos. "Las chicas se las ingeniaron para sacar a Isa de aquí: se la llevaron a su casa para que al menos se cambiara de ropa."

"Pobrecita: ha estado muy alterada con todo esto, pese a que lo niega. Anoche la doctora Selene le tuvo que dar un sedante." Se lamentó Aldebarán. "El cambio de aire le hará bien."

Hablando de la reina de Roma, en eso, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Tras unos segundos, Selene entró al cuarto con una gentil sonrisa. Los santos la saludaron animosos, más aún porque parecía traer buenas noticias.

"Adivinen todos. Traigo dos noticias…"

"¿Una buena y una mala?" Aventuró Shura. Selene asintió con pesadez.

"Seiya acaba de tener una recaída. Despertó por algunos minutos, pero hizo un mal movimiento al tratar de sacarse el respirador él solo y está inconsciente. No es grave, pero sí de cuidado." Anunció con calma. "Estaba muy dolorido, pero animoso como de costumbre, al menos el rato que estuvo despierto."

"Ese crío es un desastre. Ni inconsciente deja de hacer burradas." Se lamentó Shura.

"Bah. A ese niño no lo mata ni Thanatos." Añadió Alde con optimismo. "Ya verán que pronto se recupera."

"Seiya tenía que ser." Suspiró Aioros, expresando el sentir del grupo. "¿Y la buena cuál es?"

"Kanon está mejorando. Isabella se va a poner muy contenta cuando regrese. No ha despertado, pero los últimos exámenes que le hicimos salieron muy bien y según una de las enfermeras, está reaccionando a los ruidos externos." Explicó muy complacida. Selene puso una honesta sonrisa. Si bien lo de Seiya le preocupaba, el que uno de sus pacientes mostrase un progreso tan bueno en tan poco tiempo le subía el ánimo por las nubes. Los 3 santos dejaron escapar una alegre exclamación.

"¡Eso Es Estupendo!" Exclamaron Shura y Aioros al unísono.

"¿Kanon no ha tenido más mejorías que esa, Doc?" Preguntó Aldebarán. Selene negó con la cabeza.

"Sigue noqueado, pero eso ya no es necesariamente malo. Si despierta puede lastimarse. En todo caso y en vista de los exámenes que recibí, tengo muchas esperanzas con que mejore mucho más a partir de ahora." Anunció mientras se acercaba a la cama de Shura. "Ahora… ¿Podrían salir por mientras ausculto a mi paciente?" Les pidió con amabilidad.

Alde y Aioros procedieron a dejar la habitación para que así Selene pudiese revisar a Shura. Ambos santos se miraron y estiraron los músculos de los brazos.

"Vamos, te invitó a un café." Dijo Aioros.

"Vale, pero del brasileño. No me gusta el colombiano."

"Alde… no te pongas quisquilloso: es nada más café de máquina, sin chiste." Rezongó el santo de Sagitario. "Además si nos vamos a poner a discutir sobre café, prefiero el griego."

"Hmpf. Sí, como no, no me hagas reír."

Los dos santos, se alejaron a paso calmado en busca de la expendedora más cercana… iniciando una discusión carente de todo sentido respecto de qué café era el mejor.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**_Próximo Capítulo: Un poco más de Té._**

_… el dulce aroma que emanaba de esa olla hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Saga, que ya estaba mucho más activo, se dejó seducir por el olor que respiraba. ¿Qué sabor tendría esa mezcla¿Habría algún problema si probaba un poco? Tomó una cuchara cercan y sin esperar…_

**PS:** Lo que hizo la Viuda es lo que yo me muero de ganas de hacerle a Saga. Muchas de las cosas que aquí aparecen tienen relación directa con el próximo fic. Respecto del verso (Yo vendo unos ojos negros…), es una tonada de mi país. Capítulo que casi quiso darme guerra, pero lo convencí de que no lo hiciera. Para algunas notas culturales, chequen capítulos anteriores, que no las voy a explicar de nuevo, pero las que no conocen, fíjense más abajo. Por mientras, **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

****

**Thanatos: **En la Mitología Griega, Thanatos es el dios de la muerte. Es una de las deidades que habita el inframundo, que se encuentra regido por Hades. Él es la muerte, pero sin embargo no se haya subordinado a Hades, aunque son buenos amigos. Thanatos es hermano gemelo del dios Hypnos, el sueño, quien habita ya el inframundo, ya el Olimpo (después de todo Hypnos está casado con una de las Gracias, quienes son las mejores amigas de la diosa Afrodita). Thanatos fue engañado por el rey griego Sísifo en más de una ocasión, siendo este sujeto el único que puede decir que ha engañado a la muerte, mas no pudo huir de ella.

**La Viuda:** Mitología de Chiloé.Históricamente hablando, se trataba de una mujer que, sospechando que su marido la engañaba, lo seguía de noche para ver a donde iba. En el plano mágico, es una mujer muy alta y que siempre está vestida de negro. Camina descalza, siempre está en la compañía de un pequeño perrito negro y suele aparecerse detrás de las ramas. Su piel es muy blanca y cremosa. Aparece en lugares solitarios y en las playas. Sale de noche y acecha a los galanes, a quienes hechiza con su aliento y cuando los tiene "enlesados", se los lleva su cabaña, donde los obliga a hacer cosas NC-17 que bueno… mejor ni menciono, que capaz me sacan del sitio **Un.n**. Cuando se aburre de él, lo deja lejos de su casa y lo abandona. No les produce mucho daño, fuera de una pérdida temporal de la memoria. Los efectos de su hechizo duran algunos días, pero la víctima recupera la normalidad al cabo de los mismos. La cosa cambia si es el galán quien intenta acechar a la Viuda, porque si ese es el caso, le dan una paliza fenomenal, luego que cumple con su papel de hombre. A veces merodea las casas… si alguien la sorprende y le habla, la Viuda desaparece en la sombra… lo cual si me llega a pasar, creo que me daría un patatús.

**La Fiura: **Es la esposa del Trauco. No se le dice Fiura por Furia, sino por Feura (fealdad). Es tal su poca gracia que se dice que hasta causa la pérdida de la razón. No hay ser que pueda ser más feo que ella. Sin embargo, es coqueta y le gusta acicalarse, usa ropa llamativa y la muy desinhibida suele tomar sol en cueros en las rocas… lo cual no es muy saludable para el distraído transeúnte. Tiene las mismas mañas que el Trauco y la Viuda, pero al contrario de la Viuda, su poder es más dañino. Enloquece y produce enfermedades. Lo terrible es que tiene el mismo poder de seducción que su marido.

**El Trauco:** Hombre de baja estatura, horrible y deformado. Sus pies terminan en horribles muñones. Es coqueto y también ocupa mucho tiempo en acicalarse. Acecha los bosques, tiene una gran fuerza, aunque tiene que apoyarse en su bastón, el pahueldún, para caminar. Es un admirador de la belleza femenina, y no muy leal a su mujer, la Fiura. Cuando ve a una muchacha, la hace caer en un sueño en el que se presenta como un galán, las seduce y las desflora. Este tiene más hijos que Mitsumasa Kido, pues siempre deja a sus conquistas esperando bebé. Como se sabe horrible, suele descargar su frustración con los hombres, atacándolos salvajemente, como intentando producir en ellos las mismas deformaciones que él tiene. Hay diferentes formas de destruirlo, y no se requieren necesariamente los servicios de un brujo.

**Enlesar:** Un hechizo. Una persona que ha sido enlesada, por lo general un hombre, pierde la memoria y cae en una suerte de sopor. De este estado se aprovechan algunos seres mágicos, como la Viuda o la Fiura, para satisfacer ciertos impulsos instintivos.

**Canelo**: Es un árbol nativo de Chile. Es para los mapuches, el árbol de la paz, y sus hojas se usan en algunos de sus ritos de purificación y sanación (machitún).

**Copihue**: Esta es la flor nacional de Chile. Es de color rojo o blanco, y es MUY difícil que crezca. Es una flor tímida, pero preciosa, y lastimosamente se encuentra en peligro de extinción.


	11. Un poco más de Té

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras¡ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS ACTUALIZADO POR FIN! **

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Principio 65 para ver y entender Manga: Todos en Japón cantan bacán. _

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10: **

**Un poco más de té. **

"Ya deja de mirarme, me estás poniendo nerviosa." Gruñó Anneke fijando la vista en el techo. Saga, que no esperaba que le hablara, levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Huh?"

"Que dejes de mirarme."

Saga se sentía mejor y había decidido hacerle compañía a su nueva amiga, la había estado observando con fascinación mientras Anneke, hacendosa, se movía con total dominio de espacio por su cocina. Saga se acomodó en la silla y se sopló el flequillo, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Porqué te sientes nerviosa? Lo único que estoy haciendo es mirar como trabajas."

"Pues por eso mismo."

"¿No te gusta que te observen?"

"No."

Anneke apenas movió la cabeza en dirección del Santo dorado. No quería que Saga viera que estaba muy ruborizada. Regresó su atención a la masa que estaba preparando, sin embargo la mirada del santo no se detuvo. Podía sentirla en su nuca, aguda y penetrante, como si fuese un cuchillo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo hasta entonces, puso las manos a los lados, mientras cerraba los puños y miró al techo. Todos sus músculos se tensaron.

"Saga de Géminis. ¡Ya córtala! No me mires." Gruñó enojada.

"No es para que te enojes." Saga suspiró divertido, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos. "Estoy aburrido y no me conversas." Añadió con travesura.

Anneke dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Estaba nerviosa con Saga tan cerca. Nunca antes había sido el centro de atención de nadie, menos de un hombre (al menos hasta donde ella sabía). Ni siquiera los clientes del restaurante en el que trabajaba le dedicaban mucha atención. Solían ignorarla y eso la tranquilizaba mucho, pero Saga… ¡Saga La Miraba Fijo! Eso causaba que su corazón se agitase mucho y sintiese mariposas en los pulmones. ¿Qué poder tenía Saga que la tenía así?

"No vas a lograr que te mire a la cara." Le dijo decidida, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina y revisaba una de las ollas que había en el fuego. "En serio me pones nerviosa."

"¿Nerviosa?" Saga levantó ambas cejas. Ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos. En verdad podría quedarse mirando HORAS a Anneke sin aburrirse. "¿Estás segura¿Por qué te pongo nerviosa?" Su pregunta cayó en el vacío. La chica no respondió, aunque fue obvio que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Saga entrecerró los ojos, pero suavizó un tanto la mirada. Le incomodaba tremendamente que la chica le rehuyera el rostro. ¿Acaso él era tan hostil? Ya sabía que intimidaba y que por eso no hacía muchos amigos, pero… ¿Tan grave era su problema que ni siquiera esta guapa y dulce mujer quería mirarlo a la cara? Dejó caer los hombros entristecido… Mejor se iba y la dejaba sola. No quería importunar a Anneke con su presencia.

"Saga, no me intimidas." Dijo Anneke de pronto, levantando su atención de la olla, girando un poco la cabeza. ¡Vaya! Éste tenía que ser el hombre más hermoso que conocía. "Es que me pones nerviosa… veras, yo no… no estoy acostumbrada a estar con personas… no te vayas, quédate… sólo no me mires así como lo hacías." El detectar la decepción de su invitado, Anneke no había podido evitar sentirse mal. El santo de géminis la miró extrañado y sorprendido.

"¿Qué… cómo supiste que…?" Preguntó Saga, aunque de súbito intuyó la respuesta. Anneke se pasó una mano por el cuello, y comenzó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para justificarse. "Tiene que ver con el hecho que me has ayudado en el plano psíquico… ¿verdad?" Tentó el santo.

Anneke giró sobre sus pies y le miró sorprendida. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a secarse nerviosamente las manos con su delantal.

"… Jejeje… este… yo… ¿Te habías dado cuenta?" Balbuceó cohibida. "No fue mi intención inmiscuirme, es solo que… si no lo hacía, te ibas a…"

"¿Cómo no querías que me diera cuenta? Me salvaste el pellejo en varias ocasiones gracias a eso." Saga se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera comentando algo trivial… es que comparado con las cosas que había tenido que ver, esto era algo **MUY** normal. El dorado estaba sonriendo: es que Anneke por fin le estaba mirando a la cara y eso lo llenaba de gozo. "De lo cual estoy muy agradecido. Fue muy valiente de tu parte, y eso lo reconozco. Lo que sí, no me explico porqué lo hiciste."

"¿Por qué hice qué?"

"Ayudarme. Te pudiste haber hecho mucho daño." Saga se mordió el labio inferior. No le gustaba pensar en eso. "Te pude haber lastimado **MUY** feo el otro día."

Anneke se dio la vuelta y regresó su atención a la olla, que luego de revolver unos segundos, probó el contenido con una cuchara de madera. Como el sabor le gustó, revolvió la mezcla un poco más antes de dejar la cuchara a un lado y regresar su atención a la masa que había estado preparando hacía unos momentos. Saga la observó tranquilo, mientras amasaba con hacendoso cariño.

Al parecer, ponía mucho corazón en la comida que preparaba.

"… no es nada. No podía dejarte a tu suerte: Si me hubieras lastimado, habría valido la pena." Explicó en voz baja. "No es gran cosa lo que hice." Saga entrecerró los ojos, tratando de detectar alguna suerte de falsa modestia, cosa que no logró. ¡Qué Chica Tan Rara!

"¿Arriesgarse en beneficio de un extraño? Anneke, eres extraña." Saga frunció el ceño. La actitud de la mujer se le hacía un tanto irresponsable. "Te pude haber matado."

"Nadie me habría extrañado, te lo aseguro."

La fría naturalidad con la que Anneke le dijo eso le tocó un nervio particularmente sensible. Saga se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. ¿Cómo que nadie la extrañaría? Tenía que ser una broma. Poco la conocía, pero el mero hecho que le hubiera salvado la vida, cuidado de él y mantenido a salvo de una presencia negativa cuando no podía valerse por sí mismo, hablaba muy bien de ella. Con una mezcla de timidez y ternura, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quien reprimió un tímido suspiro. Sonrió… Pocos tenían un altruismo de este estilo, seguro Anneke tenía mucho amigos y…

"No tengo muchos amigos." Suspiró Anneke, tratando de relajar su corazón y respiración. Se dio la vuelta y encaró al santo. "Digamos que asusto a las personas." Explicó, frotándose las manos.

"Jeje, es que si les dices en su cara lo que están pensando no me extraña." Respondió Saga sorprendido, pero de buen humor. "A la gente no le gusta eso. No sabía que podías leer la mente."El dorado le dijo de buen ánimo, mientras observaba como sus dedos acariciaban un mechón de cabello.

¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Era una pregunta que no quería responderse. La Armadura de Géminis, que estaba allí cerca del refrigerador, observaba en sorprendido silencio. ¿Acaso Saga se había golpeado la cabeza o el virus se le había alojado en las neuronas¡Uuh! Cuando las demás armaduras se enteraran del chisme…

"¡Yo no leo la mente sin permiso!" Exclamó Anneke asustada, apartando la mano de Saga con la suya propia (que no soltó). "Es que estas imágenes me llegan a la cabeza y me la llenan y yo no sé que hacer, porque si hago algo yo… ¿De qué te ríes?"

"Jajajaja, de ti. Te preocupas demasiado."

"…"

"¿Qué¿Por qué me pones esa cara?" Preguntó Saga inocente.

"¿Qué me preocupo demasiado¡Miren quién habla! El neurótico de la seguridad, del orden y de las buenas costumbres, que hasta se asusta por ruidos repentinos y por las _probables_ bromas que le puedan jugar." Rezongó Anneke con un tono algo antipático. Uuh. Golpe bajo. Saga tragó saliva.

"Err… Cómo decía. Es obvio que la gente se asuste." Saga se pasó la mano por la nuca. Prefirió no seguir con el tema, pues sabía que podría resultar un poco molesto: si él hubiera estado en lugar de su anfitriona, seguramente se habría ido a encerrar en su cuarto para pasar la taimadura.

"¿Te parece extraño que se asusten?" Anneke se encogió de hombros, suavizando el timbre de voz. Se giró hacia el mesón en dónde tenía la masa, la cuál observó algunos momentos. "Te debe parecer una necedad, ya que no es a ti a quien tratan como bicho raro." Saga resopló y miró al techo.

"Te equivocas."

Anneke volvió a amasar con fuerza mientras Saga la observaba. El santo de géminis sonrió de gusto. Esta chica, ahora que la veía bien, le resultaba muy bonita, pero al mismo tiempo le desagradaba esta tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos y de su voz. Era como si Anneke estuviera diseñada para esbozar las sonrisas más luminosas de la vida, pero que ella misma no se permitiera tal lujo. La sentía atrapada dentro de sí misma, con ganas de llorar y desahogarse, pero sin tener a nadie que quisiera consolarla. Eso estaba fuera de lugar¿Cómo podía una persona así, como ella, sentirse tan miserable? O una mejor pregunta¿Cómo podría hacerla sonreír?

Entonces la olla que había al fuego captó su atención. De ella emanaba un aroma dulzón. Curioso como sólo su esencia le dictaba, Saga se acercó a ver más de cerca la enigmática preparación de color café oscuro. ¿Qué sería? No había visto a Anneke preparar esto desde el comienzo: había llegado a la cocina cuando ya estaba amasando.

Se inclinó sobre la olla para ver su contenido, cuando aquél olor tomó por asalto su nariz. El dulce aroma que emanaba de esa olla hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca. Saga, que ya estaba mucho más activo, se dejó seducir por el olor que respiraba. ¿Qué sabor tendría esa mezcla? Se veía espesa y deliciosa, pese al extraño color que tenía. ¿Habría algún problema si probaba un poco? Tomó una cuchara de palo cercana casi por inercia y sin esperar por más, se dispuso a robar un poco.

**¡PLAP! **

"¡Eso Todavía No Está Listo, Mano Mañosa!" Anneke, sin que Saga se percatase, le golpeó la mano con otra cuchara de palo. "Cuando esté listo te daré un poco, por ahora, ATRÁS."

"¡Oye, Me Dolió!"

"Te debí haber dado más fuerte."

"Pero…"

"Nada de _peros_. Regresa a la mesa."

"No me regreso."

"¿Me estás desobedeciendo?"

"Sí. No me gusta que me peguen."

"Tu te lo buscaste: no me gustan que se metan en lo que estoy cocinando."

"Pero…"

"Dije que sin _peros_."

"… es que huele rico. ¿Qué es?"

Saga se apresuró en decir esto con la mejor cara de cachorro que pudo esbozar. Esta expresión tenía que tener algo mágico en sí: le resultaba a Kanon cuando discutía con Isabella, le resultaba a Milo cuando tenía bronca con Alisa, le resultaba a Kiki para pedir favores y a todas las chicas cuando querían pedirle a él un favor. ¿Por qué no habría de resultarle? Anneke se puso firme con las manos sobre las caderas, pero Saga no se dejó vencer y continuó con cara de cachorro. Al cabo de unos minutos, la chef suspiró, aplacada por tan inocente carita.

Entonces sucedió algo sorpresivo. Aprovechando la cercanía, Saga le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz… lo que obviamente él no se pudo explicar porqué lo había hecho. Y en cuánto a Anneke.

"…"

… Más desconcertada no podía estar.

"¿Qué cocinas, Anneke?" Preguntó Saga, ansioso por distraer la atención y lograr que la chica no pensara en el extraño beso.

Anneke pestañeó sorprendida, mientras miraba a Saga, quién aún le devolvía una cachorresca expresión. Sacudió la cabeza y, quizás pensando que lo del beso había sido su imaginación, tragó saliva y volvió su atención a la olla. Esbozó una sonrisa, que causó que el santo de géminis sonriera aún más ampliamente. Anneke bajó la mirada apenada. Esos ojos verde–azules le habían disipado el mal humor. ¿Cómo decirle que no? La chica regresó a su masa, con Saga siguiéndole muy de cerca.

"Estoy preparando sopaipillas pasadas para la once."

**"¿QUÉ?"** Saga preguntó, sin haber entendido ni papa. ¿Qué era una sopaipilla y por qué las quería pasadas las once? Anneke rió.

"Sopaipillas es una preparación típica de Chile. Es una masa hecha con zapallo o calabaza. Cuando está lista, se aplana, se cortan en círculos y se fríen. Se comen mucho en días lluviosos, dan mucha energía. Se pueden comer así simples o pasadas."

"¿Pasadas?"

"Sí… _pasadas_ por chancaca o panela, que es azúcar sin refinar, derretida a modo de salsa. Es muy aromática. Eso es lo que estoy preparando en la olla que acabas de asaltar."

"¿Para qué las quieres para las once?" preguntó Saga mirando la olla.

"No, las quiero para la **once**. La hora del té, como los ingleses."

"¿Y porqué les dicen once si pueden decirle merienda u hora del té?" Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una mano en la cadera y observando a Anneke con curiosidad.

"Bueno… hay muchas versiones al respecto." Anneke regresó su atención a la masa, que ya comenzaba a aplanar con la ayuda de un uslero. "La que más me gusta; pásame la harina por favor… gracias; la versión que más me gusta data del tiempo en que los hombres iban a los clubes a la hora del té, a finales del siglo XIX en Santiago."

"¿Santiago es la capital de este país?"

"Sí. Como decía… estos señores iban a sus clubes a la hora del té a tomar aguardiente, Como no querían hacer enojar a sus señoras, les decían que iban a tomar las **ONCE**, ya que aguardiente tiene once letras, para así poder despistarlas. A-G-U-A-R-D-I-E-N-T-E. Pronto se asoció _tomar once_ con tomar el té."

Vaya que se le pasaba rápido el enojo a Anneke. De un momento a otro se puso muy buena para conversar. Saga la escuchó atento, ayudando casualmente a la mujer a cortar la aplanada masa en círculos con la ayuda de una taza. Definitivamente la chef era muy bonita, aunque muy nerviosa y se sonrojaba con facilidad. Se sentía bastante cómodo y hasta se había olvidado de sus problemas. ¡Qué no hubiera dado por estrecharla en sus brazos! Anneke entonces, entre que comenzó a freír las sopaipillas y conversaba con Saga de esto o aquello, comenzó a disponer la mesa para tomar la once.

¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo complacido y contento, pero tan raro?

Al cabo de casi una hora y media ya estaba todo dispuesto. Las sopaipillas estaban listas, la mitad de ellas ya estaban "pasadas." Había café, té y un kuchen de duraznos que había aparecido de la nada sobre la mesa. Pan amasado, huevos revueltos y mantequilla completaban el cuadro.

"Por Athena¿Esto es una once? No habrá necesidad de comer después." Saga estaba impresionado… y ansioso por comenzar a engullir. Anneke sonrió.

"Si claro. Los hombres comen lo que sea. Sobre todo tú: el otro día te comiste tú solo tres cuartas partes del strudel que preparé." Afirmó con conocimiento de causa. "Por favor, siéntate y come. ¿Quieres té o café? Ya me dirás si te gusta esto o no." Saga rió nervioso.

"¡Es que tu strudel estaba muy bueno!" Se disculpó, mientras elegía qué comía primero. Las sopaipillas y el kuchen se veían prometedores. "¿También preparaste este pastel?"

"Sí. Kuchen de duraznos. Ahora, Come y calla."

"Encantado. Como digas." Saga comenzó a comer con entusiasmo.

Se alimentaba muy bien, lo cuál fue un alivio para Anneke: enfermo que come, ya no se muere. Si bien al santo no le gustaron mucho las sopaipillas simples, las pasadas se las zampó de un bocado, por falta de una mejor palabra. Esto tenía muy contenta a la chef, que adoraba ver como la gente comía con ganas… aunque eso aplicado a Saga le daba un bonito latido de corazón.

La verdad, verlo a él, en cualquier circunstancia, le daba no solo bonitos latidos de corazón, sino también un respirar más liviano y despreocupado. Podría observarlo por horas sin aburrirse.

¿En serio le había dado un beso en la nariz o había sido su imaginación?

Cuando estaban por terminar de comer, Anneke se sorprendió a sí misma mirando por la ventana. De pronto las palabras que la Viuda le había llevado esa mañana le regresaron a su cabeza con fuerza. Y al parecer no fue a la única que le pasó.

"Anneke¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Dime."

"… Tú sabes quién me ha estado atacando psíquicamente¿no?"

"No lo sé. Aunque desde esta mañana lo sospecho. Es un brujo y creo saber cuál."

"¿Un brujo?" Saga entrecerró los ojos. ¿Lo había estado acosando un brujo? Feh. ¡Menuda novedad! Si sobrevivió a la posesión de un dios maligno, seguro podía con un brujo. "¿Quién es? Me gustaría hacerle saber mi parecer sobre…"

"Es el capitán del Caleuche."

"Ah sí… los que se quieren ir de topes con Poseidón." Saga también comenzó a meditar sobre las noticias que esa mañana habían llegado de la mano de esa loca que imitaba a Samara y que se había aprovechado de su nobleza. "Aunque no me explico porqué me necesitan. ¿Qué es el Caleuche?"

"Es un barco fantasma. Muy luminoso y peligroso. Está lleno de brujos y delincuentes de toda calaña, allí hacen sus tratos comerciales. Le dicen el Buque de Arte y hay que evitar verlo en lo posible. Nadie escapa del Caleuche."

"¿Estos brujos saben que enfrentarse a un dios no es un chiste? Poco conozco a Poseidón, pero Kanon dice que tiene un genio muy volátil." Saga levantó la nariz enojado. "Menos chiste aún es si deciden usarme a mi para enfrentarse a él."

"Lo sé, pero digamos que esa tropa de mal nacidos tiene aires de grandeza: la Viuda no anda con mentiras y los del Caleuche son decididos. Decidieron enfrentarse a ese dios y lo harán, cueste lo que les cueste." Anneke le dio una mordida a su sopaipilla, la masticó y la tragó. "Lo terrible es que creo saber porqué le tienen tanta ojeriza."

"¿Me cuentas?"

"…" Anneke suspiró. "¿Tú sirves a una diosa, verdad?"

"Sí, a mi señora Athena… aunque tiene 16 años, así que no es tan señora, sino más bien una linda doncella." Explicó Saga con cariño de hermano mayor. "¿Por?" Añadió.

"¿No le debes lealtad a Poseidón?"

"No. Tengo que vigilar que no se alce en armas contra el Santuario de súbito, pero mi lealtad está con Athena… ¿Por qué estás preguntas?"

"Es que el Capitán del Caleuche… hace un par de semanas, conoció a una chiquilla de por aquí: tuve que ir en su ayuda, porque se las vio negras. Ella es una niña, todavía va al colegio. Se llama Paulina, es la hija menor de un pescador de la zona."

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"El Capitán del Caleuche… digamos que se "enamoró" de ella y por eso la quiere subir al barco como su esposa." Saga arqueó una ceja, sin poder captar a donde se dirigía el tren de pensamiento de Anneke, pero prefirió poner atención y ver qué más información podía sacarle.

"… dudo que los padres de esta niña quieran verla casada con un brujo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Poseidón?"

"…"

"¿Anneke?"

"…"

"¿Sigues ahí?"

"Sí, sigo aquí."

"¿Y bien? No me puedes dejar a la mitad del chisme."

"Es un secreto. Nadie debe saberlo."

"Te aseguro que soy una tumba."

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo."

"Bien." Anneke suspiró largamente. "Paulina es una buena chiquilla, nos llevamos muy bien… no sé si sabe que yo sé su secreto, pues lo descubrí por accidente…" Anneke se mordió el labio inferior. "Todas las criaturas mágicas de Chiloé saben quién es ella… Incluso la Pincoya, de quién es amiga."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Saga se sentía de súbito más curioso. Esto le daba mala espina.

"Paulina tiene 17 años, su salud es muy errática… su esencia divina está desapareciendo muy rápido, ya no le queda mucha." Anneke miró a Saga expectante, y se detuvo algunos momentos, sin saber si debía continuar o no. El santo la miraba intrigado. ¿Acaso había dicho _esencia divina_? Anneke miró por la ventana. "Saga, Paulina… ella es… es la encarnación de Anfitrite."

Inserte un momento de sorprendido silencio.

… Mejor insertemos dos, que uno se queda corto.

**"¿QUÉ¿ESTÁS SEGURA?" **

"Como que mi nombre es Anneke."

El gemelo abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oían sus oídos. Todo entonces pareció encajar como de milagro en la mente de Saga. El capitán del Caleuche se había _enamorado_ (no era esa exactamente la palabra, pero bueno, de momento sirve) de una nereida que había estado oculta los últimos 1500 años. Esta inmortal era la fugitiva esposa del dios de los mares, y a diferencia de su marido, ella era fiel. Seguro había rechazado las insinuaciones del capitán del barco, por lo que éste había urdido un plan para eliminar a su divino y desprevenido rival, para lo cuál había decidido intentar de tomar control de su cuerpo, un guerrero poderoso, para así poder enfrentar al dios.

¡Me lleva! Sí que era un lío. Aunque algo le hacía sospechar que esta posesión era el plan B ¿Acaso el ataque al Santuario estaba ligado con este hecho?

"… Anneke… ¿Estás cien por ciento segura?" Insistió Saga, que resopló de lo lindo cuando vio que la chica asentía con la cabeza. "No sé si sabes, pero ¿Poseidón está enterado?"

"No sabe ni sospecha donde está su esposa, ni qué es lo que ha pasado con ella." Explicó Anneke. "Hasta donde sé, todo esto se ha maquinado a sus espaldas."

"Tengo que contactar al Santuario." Saga se puso de pie de golpe. Comenzó a encender su cosmos, pero Anneke le imitó y le detuvo justo a tiempo.

"¡No hagas eso!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Cada vez que lo haces, te atacan a nivel mental. **NO DUDO** que esta vez podrás defenderte, ya estás casi sano, pero…"

"Pero si solo voy a llamar al Santuario…"

"Yo sé, pero sí te interceptan, te escucharán." Anneke se miró las manos, de pronto angustiada. "Entiende Saga: Tú estás aquí, al alcance de su mano, pero si se llegan a dar cuenta que hay otro _como tú,_ más cerca de Poseidón, y que está _mucho más_ vulnerable… Ya lo están sospechando."

"¡Por Athena!" Susurró Saga comprendiendo de pronto a qué se refería Anneke. "Estaría arriesgando a Kanon."

Saga cayó en su silla, sintiendo una poderosa mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Anneke se arrodilló junto a él y lo miró ansiosa. El santo de géminis no tenía muchas opciones…

… Tenía que deshacerse de este problema sin involucrar a los demás.

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: Enemigos al Acecho. _**

_"Saga… ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? No vas a sacar nada esperando allí, si no puedes salir." _

_"Pero… Bien. Veamos una película. ¿Dónde está el televisor?" _

_"En mi cuarto." _

**PS:** Por esto decía yo que este fic y el siguiente están muy ligados entre sí. Pongan atención que muchas de las cosas que se explicaron aquí, no se explicarán en el siguiente fic, lo mismo al revés… hay cosas que no se explicaron aquí, pero que ya se explicaran a su debido momento. Ya verán como sigue esto… este capítulo me quedó algo flojo, no tan bueno como otros que he escrito. Quiso darme guerra, pero es tan flojo que ni siquiera lo intentó mucho. Espero que les haya gustado lo bastante como para que quieran **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Sopaipillas:**

Ingredientes: 

3 kg harina.

1/4 kg manteca.

1 cucharada sal.

1 cucharada rasa de polvos de hornear.

1/2 kg zapallo cocido

1 taza leche

Preparación: 

Ponga la harina en un bol grande y haga una cavidad en el centro. Coloque el zapallo cocido junto con la manteca derretida y haga una masa.

Disuelva la sal en la leche e incorpórela a la masa, para que vaya tomando consistencia.

agregue los polvos de hornear para que la masa suba un poco.

Una vez lista, córtelas en redondelas de más o menos 2 cms. de grosor y del tamaño que usted desee. Finalmente, fríalas en aceite bien caliente.

**Chancaca: **

Ingredientes: 

1 pan de chancaca (o panela).

2 litros de agua.

Canela y clavos de olor.

1 cucharada de maicena.

Cáscara de naranja.

Preparación: 

Hierva el agua con un poco de canela, clavos de olor y el pan de chancaca.

Una vez disuelta la chancaca, agregue la maicena y agregue las sopaipillas al almíbar durante unos 5 minutos.


	12. Enemigos al Acecho

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras!... :_juega con sus dedos_¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 71 para ver y entender Manga: 'Baka' no significa que un estudiante quiere sacar un bachillerato._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11:**

**Enemigos al Acecho.**

**Isla de Chiloé. Casa de Anneke.**

_Esa Noche._

Enojado, enojado, enojado. Saga miraba por la ventana, absolutamente molesto, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano. Tenía un taimado mohín en el rostro, rumiaba su coraje y frustración y resoplaba de cuando en cuando. Bruno estaba a su lado y lo miraba con atención.

¡Estaba molesto! Tenía que hacer algo o se moriría de la impaciencia. Si bien Saga se caracterizaba por ser un santo bastante paciente, con él no había matices, ya que cuando perdía la paciencia podía ponerse de muy mal humor. La situación entera le enervaba. Más que nunca había deseado ir a caerle a palos a su enemigo, pero ni tenía ni la más remotísima de las remotas ideas de dónde podría estar. Resopló enojado de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para sacar a su enemigo de su escondite¿Ponerse un vestido de charlestón y bailar en la vía pública a vista y paciencia de cuánto transeúnte pasara?

"Hmpf."

Una cosa era que lo amenazaran a él, pero otra muy distinta que amenazaran a quien había jurado proteger y a su familia. Si tenía que librar esta pelea solo, ya verían que…

"Saga… ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?" Le llamó Anneke desde el piso superior. "No vas a sacar nada esperando allí si no puedes salir."

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo. Si hubiera dependido de él, habría pasado la tarde entera rastreando la isla en busca del dichoso barco fantasma, debajo de todos los recovecos y sin dejar piedra sobre piedra mientras hubiera luz diurna. Pero no. Se había puesto a llover justo después de la once, con una inusual fuerza y Anneke no le había dejado salir de la casa, por temor a que le diera una nueva recaída. ¡Vaya que podía ser convincente cuando quería! Es que no pudo desobedecerla cuando le vio sus llorosos ojos, genuinamente angustiados.

Se sentía como animal enjaulado, aunque la voz de la chica era como un dulce bálsamo para sus oídos.

"¡Saga¿Sigues ahí?" Llamó de nuevo Anneke.

"Seeeee." Contestó desganado.

"¿Vienes a ver la película o la veo sola?"

El santo de géminis se sopló el flequillo y se puso de pie. Se dirigió a los pies de la escalera y miró hacia arriba. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"Bien. Veamos una película. Ya voy." Olvidando unos momentos su molestia, dirigió la mirada al piso superior. "Anneke ¿Dónde está el televisor?"

"En mi cuarto." Se oyó la voz de la chica. "Sube y sigue la luz."

Tímidamente, Saga comenzó el ascenso hasta que por fin alcanzó el segundo piso. Sabía bien donde estaba el cuarto de Anneke, dado que el otro día la había tenido que llevar hasta allá. En el segundo nivel de la casa todo estaba apagado, excepto por la luz que salía de un cuarto al fondo. Caminó a paso regular y se acercó a la habitación.

"… ya dejen de reírse ustedes dos de él, que ni siquiera se puede defender." Oyó que decía la chica. ¿Acaso había alguien más allí? "¿Algún problema con que se porte así? Yo también ordeno las revistas por fecha… ¡Argh! Ustedes dos son imposibles."

"Anneke¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Saga con timidez, asomando apenas la cabeza.

"¡Claro! Pasa. Disculpa el desorden."

Saga entró al cuarto de Anneke, sin encontrarlo desordenado. Era amplio y cómodo. Bruno le pasó por el lado y de un salto se subió a la cama de Anneke, que era lo bastante grande como para albergar a dos personas. La armadura de géminis estaba allí, junto a la mesita de noche, y se percibía algo nerviosa. No, no había nadie más allí.

"Pasa y siéntate: ocupa ese sitio antes que Bruno te deje fuera de la cama." Le sonrió la chica, mientras tomaba en sus manos uno de los controles.

Anneke se notaba muy nerviosa, pero Saga adivinó que se debía a su presencia. Esto de ponerla nerviosa comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso a él. Lo bueno del asunto es que al menos le caía bien. Sin embargo, pronto logró relajarse.

"¿Con quien hablabas?" Preguntó Saga mientras se sentaba en la otra esquina de la cama. "Te escuché hace un rato hablando…"

"Con Cástor y Pólux."

"¿Cástor y Pólux?" Preguntó Saga extrañado. La chica señaló hacia la armadura de géminis, como si con eso pudiera explicarlo todo.

"Ellos. Llegaron solitos hasta aquí cuando te invité a ver una película, como si la invitación también fuera extensible a ellos."

"¿Estabas hablando con mi armadura?"

"Con Cástor y Pólux: no les gusta que los llamen como si fueran una unidad."

"¿Hablabas Con Mi Armadura!" Saga no se la creía.

_"… Este… ¿Anneke?"_ Llamó Pólux de pronto. La chica, que estaba intrigada, le puso atención.

_"Es… que nadie… puede hablar con nosotros…"_ Explicó Cástor. _"Sólo el Maestro Shion y el Maestro Mu."_

"¿En serio?" les preguntó Anneke, antes de volverse hacia Saga. "¿Nunca has conversado con ellos?" Le preguntó inocente. Saga miraba de hito en hito la situación.

"¡No!"

"Oh." Respondió la chica casi decepcionada, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Concentró su atención en ajustar los canales, sin querer darse por enterada que Saga la miraba fijo… "¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Tienes la mirada muy pesada. Feh. Ni que fuera la gran cosa hablar con armaduras."

_"Es que es un poco incrédulo, no lo culpes, que ha sufrido mucho el pobre."_ Le dijo Cástor.

_"Cierto, pero no dejes que te trate como loca: él toma medicinas para la depresión."_ Añadió Pólux.

_"No, no las toma, las tomaba: las dejó hace mucho."_

_"Pero ligero cae de nuevo."_ Suspiró Pólux. _"Tenía que ser nuestra suerte: de tantos gemelos géminis, nos tenía que tocar el par más extraño."_

Saga miró de reojo a la armadura al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Anneke. Si bien había visto MUCHAS cosas bizarras en su vida, esta se llevaba el premio: jamás había oído de alguien que no fuera un lemuriano que pudiese hablar con las armaduras de Athena. A lo más los dorados podían presentir los cambios de ánimo de sus vestiduras sagradas, pero nunca conversar con ellas. Tragó saliva… quien sabe qué le había dicho la armadura a Anneke.

"Oye Anneke… ¿Cómo es que puedes escucharla?"

"Ni idea. ¡Y Gracias!"

"¿Por?" "Dejar de clavarme los ojos. En serio tienes la mirada muy pesada: me pone nerviosa."

"Todo te pone nerviosa." Saga le dedicó una burlona y sexy sonrisa. "O quizás te estaba mirando con más suavidad."

"Errr…"

"_Esa si que fue una insinuación fuerte."_

_"¡NO TE DEJES ANNEKE! Saga también se pone nervioso con todo."_ Chistó Cástor. "_¡Vieras como se pone cuando le cambian de lugar las revistas!"_

"_Bruto, es Shaka el que se pone neurótico cuando le mueven las cosas." _Corrigió Pólux.

"_Cierto… ¡Vieras como se pone Saga cuando tiene que cargar a Kyrus!"_

"Es mi naturaleza, Saga. Si te gusta, bien, si no, también." Anneke se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la cama. Suspiró bonito. "Allí hay una manta por si tienes frío."

"Gracias." Saga se levantó unos segundos para alcanzar la manta. No tenía frío, pero obedeció de todos modos, sólo para complacer a la chica que había junto a él. Miró a Anneke con una dulce sonrisa… que fue correspondida. "¿Qué película veremos?"

"Veremos…"

En ese segundo, la luz pareció fluctuar en intensidad. Ambos prestaron atención al nuevo extraño cambio de la energía, acompaña por el rugir del viento. La temperatura ambiental bajó algunos cuantos grados y una presencia escalofriante logró que se les erizara el espinazo a ambos. De la impresión ambos se pusieron de pie y en el caso de Saga, cerró los puños con fuerza.

"Esto no me gusta nada." Balbuceó Saga.

En ese momento, el televisor y la luz se apagaron. Pero la lamparita no se apagó como esperaríamos, pues no los dejó sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Es como si hubiera dejado de emitir luminosidad, pero la corriente seguía funcionando… o quizás debido a la **INTENSA** luz que venía de afuera y que entraba a raudales por la ventana que opacó el brillo de la inocente lamparita de 60 watts.

Saga abrió los ojos como platos. Era una luz fría, y extrañamente bella. Intensa y tan fluorescente que dejaba en vergüenza al más potente de los focos de los estadios. Sin embargo ésta no le lastimaba los ojos, pero le provocaba una sensación de alerta extraña: ESA LUZ, por muy linda que fuera, **no** le gustaba.

"¡Saga! **NO LA VEAS**." Le pidió Anneke en un urgente siseo. El santo observó hacia donde se encontraba: la chica estaba agachada contra la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana, con Bruno bien pegado a su costado, gimiendo atemorizado. "¡Es El Caleuche! No lo veas o perderás la razón."

Quizás fue la sorpresa, quizás fue la duda, quizás fue la urgencia de las palabras de Anneke o el hecho que esa semana la chica había acertado en más de una ocasión al salvarle la vida… el hecho es que Saga se lanzó al suelo, de espaldas a la ventana y no levantó la mirada. No estaba asustado, sino más bien expectante… como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a su desprevenido enemigo, que seguro lo creía vulnerable. Anneke por otro lado se presentía inquieta… ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ir a abrazarla!

Pasaron 5 minutos.

Pasaron 10 minutos.

El Caleuche por fin se alejó. La luz de la habitación volvió a la normalidad y la televisión se encendió sola. Saga se puso de pie, y rodeó la cama: Anneke seguía en el suelo. Se agachó junto a ella y la remeció un poco.

"¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó.

"Sí… todo bien."

"Me alegro." Saga se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, para otear el exterior. "¿Qué fue eso?" Le preguntó a Anneke cuando esta se puso de pie junto a el.

"¿Estás sordo o no me escuchaste cuando te dije que era el Caleuche?"

"Si, claro que escuché eso, pero ¿y la luz? Nunca había visto algo así." Saga entrecerró los ojos, y tomó una decisión. "Voy a seguirlo: quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas." Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir, al tiempo que invocaba su armadura.

"Es parte de la magia que rodea el barco." Dijo Anneke con urgencia, mientras le seguía de cerca. Le sujetó el brazo con cariño y angustia. "No salgas en su busca, por favor¡**No** Salgas de Noche O Te Atrapará! Por favor… no sigamos hablando de él o volverá. ¡Veamos la película!" Añadió casi suplicante. Es que en verdad la chica de súbito estaba muy preocupada.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada más, Anneke lo jaló del brazo, logrando que por alguna razón Saga olvidase su preocupación. Fue como si le hubieran dado un tope de corriente muy ligero, pero bueno ¿Qué más daba? El Gemelo Mayor se quedó mirando a Anneke, que le devolvía una suplicante mirada.

"¿Me dices que mi mirada es penetrante?" Suspiró derrotado, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con el revés de su mano. Anneke le sonrió. "Está bien. Veamos la película si tanto quieres."

"¡Muchas Gracias Saguita lindo!" Exclamó feliz la chica mientras le daba un abrazo de oso, que le hizo sonrojar…

… y tener un bonito latido de corazón.

_**Día siguiente.**_

¿Dónde se había quedado dormido?

Calorcito. Frío. Comodidad. Hmm. Flojera. Resfrío. Comodidad. Calorcito. Saga respiró profundo mientras comenzaba a despertar. De muy mala gana, pues había dormido exquisitamente bien. Recordaba haber visto una película la noche anterior, pero como habrá dormido de profundo que ni el título recordaba.

Estaba muy cómodo, aunque si había comenzado a despertar, se debía a que su hombro derecho estaba un tanto entumecido. Abrió los ojos con pereza, pero le costó trabajo quitarse el sueño de encima, así que los cerró enseguida, ya que tenía flojera de levantarse de inmediato. Se movió un poco, pero oyó un sonido de protesta no lejano, que ignoró en busca de una posición que le permitiera seguir durmiendo. Estaba muy descansado: estiró los brazos y piernas, por inercia, pero volvió a oír este sonido de protesta.

¿Estaba abrazando algo o algo lo estaba abrazando a él?

…

Pasaron 2 minutos.

Arrugó los ojos. Alguien se estaba moviendo sin mucho tino, empujándolo con pereza. Gruñó molesto. ¿Quién osaba molestarlo mientras dormía? Sea quien fuere, ese _alguien_ no encontró nada mejor que acurrucarse contra él. Como este cambio le pareció muy cómodo, él, contento, abrazó a tal _alguien_.

…

…

Un momento. ¿A quién estaba abrazando?

Saga abrió los ojos de golpe, suplicando que por favor se tratara del perro, pero no. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de la misma sorpresa que a él le embargaba, Anneke se lo quedó viendo intrigada y pálida de la impresión.

"¿Qué haces en mi cama, Saga?" Preguntó Anneke con la voz en un hilo.

"¿Por qué te estoy abrazando?"

Casi a la velocidad de la luz, ambos se desenredaron y se sentaron en las orillas opuestas de la cama, dándose las espaldas. Con alivio descubrieron que ambos estaban vestidos, pero eso no les quitó la pena. Ambos se encendieron como semáforos y lo único que hicieron durante los próximos 5 minutos fue respirar en forma agitada.

¿Qué había pasado? Saga no recordaba haberse dormido allí, recordaba haber visto la película, pero ¿dormirse allí? Ay, Válgame¿Y si había hecho algo indebido? Por último que se acordara. Su corazón se aceleró. ¡Tenía que darle una explicación a Anneke! Pero ¿Cómo comenzaba? Esto era muy difícil de explicar. El no más se quedó dormido, muy dormido¿Eso era malo? Era malo porque no recordaba nada. ¿Y si su "Yo malo" había tomado control de la situación? Saga se quería morir. ¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarle a él?

Sin saber qué decir o como comenzar, Saga abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, en busca de los sonidos que le servirían para dar una explicación.

"¿A-Anneke?"

"Nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la chica a la carrera, tan aprehensiva como Saga. "Sí. Nos quedamos dormidos." Saga volvió a tragar saliva. "No… no pasó nada¿verdad?" Ambos se revisaron las ropas casi por inercia.

"No. Todo en su lugar. Sólo nos dormimos."

"Bien. Lo mismo digo."

"Err…"

"Este yo…"

Anneke se puso de pie, tan rápido que le dio un buen susto a Saga, a quien no le quedó de otra sino interrumpirse a mitad (o principio) de su excusa.

"Iré a preparar el desayuno." Dijo Anneke. "Estaré en la cocina por cualquier cosa."

La chica salió corriendo de la habitación y a paso veloz se dirigió a la cocina. Saga no encontró la fuerza para levantarse sino hasta que hubieron pasado unos 10 minutos. Entonces se puso de pie, y cuál zombi, se dirigió a la cocina: capaz que Anneke necesitara ayuda.

Cuando hubo bajado los escalones y estuvo ante la puerta de la cocina, respiró profundo varias veces antes de animarse a entrar. Se sentía muy apenado, pero tenía que enfrentar lo que había pasado como el santo que era. Además no había ocurrido nada. Sin embargo Anneke no estaba en la cocina. Por la ventana el santo la vio afuera, en el patio, cargando algunos troncos de leña, seguramente para la salamandra. Bien dispuesto, decidió ir en su ayuda.

Saga salió por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Anneke al verlo le sonrió, también avergonzada por lo ocurrido, pero al parecer dispuesta a dejarlo atrás. Pero ni bien el Santo se hubo alejado apenas unos metros de la casa, cuando un horrible y conocido cosmos se elevó de la nada. Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas, cuando vio una gigantesca serpiente hecha de agua, rodear a Anneke, quien de la sorpresa soltó los troncos, se puso en cuclillas y se sujetó la cabeza.

_"¡TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"_

**"¡ANNEKE!" **Saga invocó su armadura lo más rápido que pudo.

Una explosión de luz blanca le encegueció por momentos. Caicaivilú se deshizo en miles de gotas de agua y Anneke, más que aterrada, y con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba a su alrededor confundida y despistada. Saga no se tardó un segundo en llegar hasta ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le vociferó una rápida pregunta. Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Sí… eso creo…"

"¿Por qué no te hizo pedazos esa cosa?" Entonces Saga la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, como para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

"¿Quién, Caicaivilú? Pues…"

"¿Se llama Cómo?"

"Caicaivilú, la serpiente del agua…" Anneke tragó saliva. Estaba que se echaba a llorar y no se soltaba del santo. "No puede dañar humanos en esta isla… estamos bajo la custodia de Tentenvilú… Pero, pero… ella lo…"

Caicaivilú se elevó por delante de ellos y a gran altura, les rodeó con su cuerpo, impidiéndoles el escape, por mucho que Saga intentó Salir de allí. Anneke se aferró a la armadura. Se sentía demasiado mareada y sobrepasada por el exceso de poderes tanto de Saga como de la serpiente. De momento se dejó llevar, mientras el santo daba brincos en su intento por sacarlos a ambos fuera de la zona de peligro.

_"¡TZZZZZZZZZ¿Tú Aquí? Creí que te había matado hacía mucho."_ Siseó Caicaivilú, refiriéndose a Saga, a quien obviamente había confundido con Kanon. _"Al menos estás dando más pelea esta vez."_

**"¡CÁLLATE!"** Saga sentía una urgencia extrema por sacar a Anneke de allí, pero el cuerpo de Caicaivilú no parecía tener fin y por más que lo intentaba, no podía ponerse a salvo.

Caicaivilú atacó a la pareja, y por un pelo no se los tragó de un bocado. Una patada de Saga en uno de sus colmillos le hizo retroceder, y les dio tiempo suficiente para que pudieran buscar un espacio más abierto. Anneke sintió de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies y que Saga la empujaba a lugar seguro, a lo que no se hizo de rogar, mientras él se giraba, dispuesto a atacar a la serpiente. Estaba extrañada: en teoría, Caicaivilú era más inteligente como para atacar humanos tan abiertamente en la isla, porque estaban bajo la protección de la serpiente de la tierra, Tentenvilú… pero¿por qué ésta no había aparecido en su ayuda?

_"¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!"_

Saga atacaba a la serpiente con una batería de puños y patadas, a duras penas, pues Caicaivilú era **MUY** fuerte y hábil. Le habría sido más fácil usar sus técnicas, pero no quería causarle daños ni a la casa de Anneke, ni a la misma chica, que podría verse metida en el fuego cruzado. Sin embargo tenía la asquerosa sensación de que no tendría otra opción.

Aquella vez, en el Coliseo… los demás dorados estuvieron metidos en un **BRETE** atroz al tratar de dominar a la serpiente, cosa que no lograron sino hasta que Saori encendió su cosmo divino. ¿Qué haría ahora, ya que esa opción no estaba disponible?

**"¡SAGAAAA, TEN CUIDADO!"** Chilló Anneke con todas sus fuerzas. El santo de géminis vio las fauces de Caicaivilú cerrándose sobre él y no tuvo más opción.

**"¡RAYO KEN!"**

**SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: El Caleuche.**_

… _la neblina que les rodeó de pronto les hizo poner carne de gallina. Anneke y Saga juntaron las espaldas sin dejar de poner atención. Eran un curioso contraste: mientras Anneke estaba hecha una mata de nervios, Saga gruñía y su lenguaje corporal claramente denotaba que estaba dispuesto a cortarle la yugular al primero que se cruzase…_

… _entonces el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies._

**PS:** Este capítulo es culpable de un fuerte bloqueo de autor, que me ocupó al menos dos semanas en que se me curase. Pero Misao lo superó por fortuna y aquí les pone su nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado: como ven… se acabó la Misao linda y comienza la acción en el fic. Ojalá lo sigan disfrutando. Aprovechen ahora para **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**El Caleuche:** Mitología de Chiloé. Este barco fantasma se caracteriza por ser muy, **MUY**, luminoso. De momento quédense con esa explicación… ya iré soltando más información.

**Salamandra:** No me refiero al anfibio, sino a una estufa antigua, que funciona con leños. A quienes les gustan las antigüedades, estas estufas valen su peso (por lo usual mucho). Son bonitas y románticas. **Un.n** Hay una en la casa de mi abuelita. Lástima que no funciona **ú.ù**… **ó.ò** Solo mi abuelita le conocía la maña, pero como ya se murió… **TT-TT**

**Pizza:** Todos sabemos que es una pizza, pero a petición de algunos lectores… he aquí la receta.

Cantidad personas: 4

Ingredientes:

4 cucharadas de harina sin polvo de hornear.

2 cucharadas de aceite.

1 1/2 cucharadas de levadura en polvo o si es en pan, que sea pequeño.

Sal a gusto.

Instrucciones

Se mezcla todos los ingredientes con agua tibia se forma la masa y se deja tapada con un paño cocina por 20 min. Aprox.

Luego en la lata del horno se esparce un poco de aceite y se extiende la masa cruda, aquí mismo se puede rellenar con los ingredientes favoritos de cada persona.


	13. El Caleuche

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 81 para ver y entender Manga: Nunca ames a un piloto de Gundam… estarás destinada a una gran decepción o peor, irás a su funeral._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12:**

**El Caleuche.**

**Isla de Chiloé.**

**"¡RAYO KEN!"**

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Al mismo tiempo que Saga lanzó su Rayo Ken hacia la cabeza de la serpiente, un haz de luz blanca emanó sorpresivamente de las manos de Anneke, quien, sin ver a dónde apuntaba, tan solo estiró los brazos en dirección de Caicaivilú. Esta luz era muy fuerte y brillante, tanto que pareció lastimarles la vista. Para la sorpresa de ambos, los poderes se mezclaron en algún punto de su trayectoria y se estrellaron contra la cabeza de su tenaz enemigo, sacando chispas azules y rojas, en medio de los alaridos de la serpiente.

**SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH. **

_"¡TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"_

Si bien este poder no era ni la mitad de poderoso como el cosmo que Athena había usado en el Santuario para neutralizarla, tenía bastante potencia para reducirla. Aquél misterioso y menospreciado ingrediente, que lograba que los cócteles de técnicas sirvieran para noquear seres mágicos, poderosos y tenaces, hizo acto de presencia y contribuyó al éxito del ataque. El golpe fue tal que impulsó a Caicaivilú hacia atrás, retorciéndose sobre sí misma, llena de dolor. Antes de impactar contra el suelo, se deshizo en millones de gotitas de agua.

Para este momento, Saga ya había llegado junto a Anneke y protegido con su cuerpo ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiese ocurrir. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, interrumpido por la agitada respiración de la chica, quien no se soltaba del santo. Ambos levantaron la mirada, oteando los alrededores casi con timidez. Se pusieron de pie con cautela.

"¡Mira lo que le pasó a mi Jardín!" Lloriqueó Anneke al ver el lamentable estado en el que había quedado su patio trasero.

"Míralo del lado positivo." Le dijo de pronto Saga. "Tu casa está intacta."

Anneke miró en dirección de su casa, la cuál había tenido temor de mirar momentos antes. Era cierto: pese a la agitada batahola, su casa no había sufrido daños… tan solo se habían volado no más de 4 tejas del techo. Bruno, quien estaba hecho una mata de nervios, ladró un par de veces y corrió junto a su ama, gimiendo cuál cachorrito asustado. Anneke lo abrazó no solo para calmar al pobrecillo animal, sino también para consolarse a sí misma. Saga se agachó junto a ella.

"No pasó nada: lo del jardín puede arreglarse." Le dijo a medio sonreír, mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro. "Tengo una amiga que puede repararlo en un santiamén e incluso de gratis." Añadió con cuidado, quizás un tanto burlón. Anneke le sujetó por la solapa.

"¿Estás bien¿**NO** te pasó nada?" Preguntó con energía.

"No, estoy bien." Le aseguró el santo con quietud. Saga entonces entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Mi hermano no pudo huir de un ataque igual al que casi sufres… y luego la luz blanca… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa cosa?"

"Yo… yo no sé lo que hice… no más pasó, pero no sabría explicar qué fue." Balbuceó Anneke soltándolo para ponerse a jugar con sus dedos. Luego levantó la cabeza con los ojos grandes y dulces. "Dije que esa cosa se llamaba Caicaivilú. Es la serpiente del agua: no puede dañar humanos en territorio protegido por Tentenvilú." Explicó a la rápida. "¿Cómo es que la conoces?"

"¿Qué porqué la conozco? La **MUY** BASTARDA atacó el Santuario de Athena: lastimó a mi hermano y a otros dos santos, casi reduce el Coliseo a astillas y fue quién me envió aquí." Gruñó el gemelo, mientras una vena le palpitaba en la cabeza. Anneke lo miró curiosa.

"¿Atacó tan lejos por allá por Grecia?" La chica abrazó aún más a su perro, quien no perdía tiempo en lamerle la ropa. "¿Estás seguro que era la misma?"

"¡**POR SUPUESTO** que estoy Seguro! Ella…"

En ese momento, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies y de un momento a otro, Caicaivilú se reconstruyó. Saga empujó a Anneke detrás de él, mientras que con gallardía encaró a la enorme serpiente. Ésta se alzó varios metros en el aire solo para presumir de su tamaño.

"Cuando les digan que corran…"

_"¡SILENCIO!"_ Siseó Caicaivilú con energía, silenciando a ambos. La serpiente los miró fijo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Un bonito chichón palpitante adornaba su frente y uno de sus ojos estaba en tinta y en cruz, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico: si no fuera porque la criatura era de la peor leche posible, se habrían reído en su cara. _"… Hmpf… Gracias… ¡Tssss! Arréglense con el Caleuche." _Entonces Caicaivilú dio un giro y comenzó a reptar hacia el mar. "_Mugres brujos…" _Gruñó fastidiada antes de desaparecer en la distancia

. Saga y Anneke intercambiaron una mirada curiosa. La chica tragó saliva y suspiró profundo: jaló a Saga de un brazo y lo urgió a entrar a la casa.

"Vamos… te prepararé un café."

"Me encantaría."

Pero ese día, las cosas no serían fáciles para ninguno. Ni bien dieron dos pasos, Bruno comenzó a gruñirle al aire. Antes que se dieran cuenta, estaban rodeados por una densa neblina que ni siquiera les dejaba ver ni sus propias narices. Anneke intentó sujetar a Bruno de su collar, pero no pudo hallar al perro, a quien oía ladrando con inusual ferocidad, pese a sus años. Alguien le cogió la mano… Saga la acercó a su persona.

"**NO** te muevas."

"Saga, esto es del Caleuche…"

"¡No te muevas ni hagas ruido!"

"¡Pero Es Que Se Trata Del…!" Anneke estaba asustándose.

**"¡SHHHH!"**

La neblina que les rodeó de pronto les hizo poner carne de gallina. Anneke y Saga juntaron las espaldas sin dejar de poner atención. Eran un curioso contraste: mientras Anneke estaba hecha una mata de nervios, Saga gruñía y su lenguaje corporal claramente denotaba que estaba dispuesto a cortarle la yugular al primero que se cruzase…

… entonces el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.

La primera reacción de Anneke fue aferrarse a Saga. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados por el exceso de cosmo y energía maléfica; tan saturados estaban que la chica estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. El santo de géminis la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto muy protector. Él también sentía la sobrecarga de cosmo y magia, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Otras cosas ocupaban su mente, mucho más importantes y urgentes… ¿Dónde estaban, a donde iban y **QUÉ** le había pasado al suelo?

Entonces la gravedad los jaló hacia el suelo con brusca rapidez. Se estrellaron contra una superficie extrañamente dura y tras dar un par de vueltas por el suelo…

… todo se volvió negro para ambos.

**Santuario de Athena, Grecia.**

Shaka de Virgo frunció ligeramente el ceño y la nariz. Había captado por cuestión de segundos el lejano cosmos de Saga, rodeado de un contexto que le pareció preocupante. Concentró aún más su meditación para poder encontrarlo, pero la señal era muy inestable y algo impedía que le alcanzase.

Era como si Saga estuviera rodeado por un campo absurdamente negativo, lo bastante fuerte como para bloquear su meditación… o más bien desconcentrarla.

No es que el gran Shaka de Virgo fuera mantenido a raya por algo tan patético como eso. Pero es que cada vez que intentaba cruzar aquella interferencia, algo ocurría que le hacía perder la concentración a propósito. En vez de pensar en que debía llegar hasta Saga, se ponía a divagar en la cena, en quién le habría desordenado los cojines, en quién habría escondido sus herramientas de jardinería y cosas por el estilo. Quizás si le ponía más empeño, lograría traspasar aquél campo, pero tal cosa se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Demás está decir que esta situación tenía a nuestro querido Shaka como gato de espaldas.

"¿Shiva?"

"Maestro."

"¿Puedes rastrear el cosmo de Saga de Géminis?"

"…"

"Shiva."

"Algo me desconcentra. Aunque lo tengo más o menos localizado."

"Meditemos."

Maestro y Alumno concentraron más su meditación. Sin ponerse de acuerdo en forma tácita, se concentraron al mismo tiempo en el mismo punto. Quizás este esfuerzo conjunto fue el que permitió que ambos santos vieran las cosas con más claridad…

… Vieron a Saga… sobre un húmedo suelo de madera encerrado en un cuarto igual de húmedo. El Gemelo Mayor estaba boca abajo y vestía su armadura. Un poder lo acechaba, uno que estaba demasiado cercano y que podía llegar a ser peligroso si Saga no recuperaba la conciencia.

"Saga de Géminis. ¿Puedes oírme?" Preguntó Shaka por la vía psíquica.

_"Sí."_ Gruñó la mente de Saga, no de buen humor. _"¿**POR QUÉ** se tardaron tanto?"_

"… De nada. También nos alegra verte." Rezongó Shaka. "Danos un segundo para sacarte…"

_"¡Esta Conexión No Es Segura!"_ Exclamó Saga. _"Córtala lo más rápido posible."_

"¿Cómo?"

Antes que Shiva o Shaka reaccionasen, un haz de luz blanca, no negativa, interrumpió la conversación, ocasión que Saga aprovechó para cortar la comunicación por su lado. Shaka frunció el ceño: no le había gustado nada lo que había ocurrido. No le gustó ver a Saga en donde lo vio, ni el contexto que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué podría hacer?

"¿Maestro?"

"Shiva, por favor… Ve por Mu."

**Bodega del Caleuche.**

Frío. El suelo estaba frío y húmedo. Saga abrió los ojos con cuidado, pero tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de poder enfocar algo. Estaba oscuro además de frío. La espalda le dolía y tenía comezón en la garganta. Emitió un gruñido digno de un león marino, apoyó ambas manos sobre el suelo y se incorporó.

"Me lleva el que me trajo…" Rezongó de muy mal humor una vez que se hubo sentado.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba encerrado en una suerte de compartimiento de carga. El olor a pescado, encierro y algas era muy persistente. Era obvio que el lugar no había sido ventilado en mucho tiempo. La pequeña ventanilla circular que había en una de las paredes era prueba irrefutable que se encontraba en un barco, pero no percibía aquél movimiento que suele caracterizarlos. Quizás estaban anclados, aunque eso no explicaría del todo la falta de movimiento. El santo de Géminis ignoró la ventanilla de momento y caminó hasta una puerta.

No, no era un compartimiento de carga… era una celda. Asomó la mirada hacia fuera, sólo para descubrir que frente a él, había una puerta similar. Por lo visto también ocupada.

"¿Saga?" Le llamó una voz muy conocida. "¿Estás despierto?"

"¡Anneke¿Dónde estás¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, pero No sé donde estoy… estoy encerrada en un cuarto. No logro ver nada."

"Eso no tiene mucha importancia." Aseguró Saga de mal humor. "En seguida te saco." Dicho esto, no se tardó ni dos segundos en disponerse a darle una patada a la puerta…

**"¡SAGA ESPERA! NO LO HAGAS."**

**¡CLAAAAANG!**

Muy tarde.

La patada que estaba destinada a abrirle la puerta, no tuvo efecto. Es más, toda la energía que se usó para tal propósito, se devolvió a su origen y Saga fue impulsado dolorosamente contra la pared contraria, con gran estrépito de por medio. El santo de Géminis, aún un aturdido, sacudió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y gruñó. Se puso de pie y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente junto a la puerta, que golpeó con ambas manos… pero esta vez le dio un fuerte golpe de corriente.

**"¡ARGH¿QUÉ TRUCO ES ESTE?"**

"Saga, no te esponjes. Es que parece estas puertas solo se pueden abrir de afuera." Explicó Anneke resignada. "También me dio la corriente cuando intenté sacudirlas…"

"¿Y como le hacemos para salir?"

"A mi no me veas: no soy la súper héroe de turno." Respondió Anneke fastidiada. "¿Saga?"

"Ni modo, ya tendré que pensar en algo para…"

**"SILENCIO. NI UNA PALABRA ALLÁ ABAJO."** Exclamó con fuerza una potente voz.

Pasos pesados se oyeron por todo el lugar, que hicieron un fantasmagórico eco. Anneke retrocedió asustada y se alejó de la puerta lo más que pudo. Saga no se movió: quizás podía ingeniárselas "convencer" a quien sea para que los sacara de aquí.

Un potente y metálico golpe se oyó justo en la puerta de al lado. Anneke chilló de la sorpresa.

**"¡A CALLAR LOS DOS!"** Volvió a vociferar aquella voz. Saga entonces vio aparecer un hombre bajo y corpulento frente a su celda. Le faltaba un ojo, y no llevaba un parche que le cubriera la cavidad vacía, además tenía una horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro de lado a lado. Llevaba consigo una gruesa y larga vara de metal. **"RETROCEDE¡ATRÁS PERRO ASQUEROSO!"**

"Tú a mi no me llamas perro." Saga sacudió con las manos la puerta que lo separaba de este hombre, a quien suponía el carcelero, mientras le dedicaba una ácida y cruel mirada.

**"¿Y QUÉ VAS A HACER?"** Preguntó el hombrecillo, tras darle un golpe a la puerta de Saga con su vara de metal. El Gemelo Mayor retrocedió nada más por inercia, pero estuvo al segundo junto a la puerta de nuevo, asomándose con cara de haber mordido un ajo. **"JUAR, JUAR, JUAR. Allá adentro no puedes hacer nada." **Saga iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero entonces vio algo que lo llenó de gusto y sorpresa… detrás de este sujeto.

"Ciertamente él no puede hacer nada. Pero yo sí puedo." Dijo una voz detrás de él.

El sujeto giró sobre sus talones _ipso facto_, pero ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo cuando Mu le dio un certero puñetazo en medio de la cara que le soltó varios dientes y casi le quiebra la mandíbula inferior. Se estrelló contra la puerta de Saga y cayó al suelo desparramado e inconsciente. El buen Mu se acercó al sujeto, se agachó y le quitó un manojo de llaves, y se puso de pie.

"Hola Saga. ¡Qué alivio verte con vida!" Le saludó Mu con una sonrisa. "Nos tenías muy preocupados."

"¿**POR QUÉ** TARDASTE **TANTO**? Sácame de aquí de una vez."

"¡Hola Mu! Buen amigo, Gracias por venir en mi ayuda." Le imitó Mu mientras probaba las llaves, hasta que por fin dio con una. "Es bueno ver que has recuperado tu mal humor." Le dijo una vez que abrió la puerta. "Asumo que ya estás mejor de salud."

"Bah." Saga salió de la celda con cara de pocos amigos. No obstante, una vez fuera, ambos santos se dieron un fuerte y amistoso apretón de manos, seguido de un abrazo, palmazo incluida. "Gusto en verte. ¡En serio tardaste mucho!"

"Tampoco lo pusiste muy fácil para encontrarte." Gruñó Mu. "Tenías a todo el mundo de cabeza buscándote. La princesa Athena está muy preocupada por ti."

"¿Qué sabes de Kanon?"

**"¡OIGAN!"** Llamó de pronto Anneke desde su celda. "No quisiera interrumpirles, pero… aprovechando que están en esto de los rescates… ¿Quieren _SACARME_ de aquí?"

Una gran gota de agua orbitó la cabeza de Saga, al tiempo que Mu lo miraba con curiosidad. El santo de géminis le arrebató las llaves al lemuriano y se acercó a la celda de Anneke, la cuál ahora comprobaba estaba junto a la suya y no al frente como había supuesto en un principio. Ni bien Saga abrió la puerta y dejó libre a su amiga, esta salió con timidez de la celda.

"Mu, ella es Anneke. Salvó mi vida y ha cuidado mucho de mi estos días. De no ser por ella, no estaría aquí." Saga comenzó las presentaciones. "Anneke, este es Mu, santo dorado de Aries, Guardián de la Primera Casa. Uno de mis compañeros de armas."

"Encantada."

"El gusto es mío, señorita Anneke."

"Bien, Ya que hicimos las presentaciones, salgamos de aquí en este…"

Dos pelotitas metálicas rodaron hacia abajo y hasta ellos con gran escándalo. Despedían un fuerte olor a queso rancio. Por el temor que se tratase de algo más volátil que un simple mal olor, ambos santos rápidamente pegaron un salto lo más lejos que pudieron para ponerse a resguardo, no sin antes tomar a Anneke cuál saco de papas.

Esto que hicieron fue bueno, pues en cuanto las pelotitas se detuvieron, hicieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica que no los alcanzó sólo no más de milagro.

"Creo que la opción de pasar inadvertidos nunca ha estado disponible." Comentó Mu muy grave. "¿En qué lío están metidos ustedes dos?" Preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Saga, estaban fijos en las ahora estáticas pelotitas.

"Salgamos de aquí." Gruñó Saga, girando sobre sus talones.

"¡Cuidado! Los brujos nos esperan. Tenemos que salir por otro lado que no sea esa salida." Advirtió Anneke mientras miraba hacia la escotilla de salida. "Nos hechizarán en cuanto nos asomemos."

"¿Está segura, Señorita Anneke?" Preguntó Mu. La chica asintió.

Otras dos pelotitas rodaron escaleras abajo y hasta ellos. Una vez más tuvieron que esquivarlas. Pero aquella bodega, en la cuál habían adecuado 3 celdas, no era muy amplia y no tenían muchos escondites. Los dorados apretaron los dientes.

"Mejor nos teletransportamos lejos de aquí."

"**NO**. No podemos: si salimos del Caleuche sin permiso, perderemos la razón." Volvió a advertir Anneke con urgencia. Mu la miró intrigado y Saga se sopló el flequillo. "Tenemos que pedir permiso para abandonar el barco."

Otras dos pelotitas rodaron hasta ellos, y una vez más los dorados, con Anneke a cuestas, tuvieron que esquivarlas. Lamentablemente, el nuevo lugar seguro que hallaron fue a los pies de la escalera que llevaba a la cubierta superior. Fue necesario apenas un vistazo para que vieran que allí eran esperados.

"¿Es que nada puede salir fácil hoy?" Se lamentó Saga.

Dos pelotitas más fueron liberadas hacia ellos.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Escape del Caleuche.**_

… _Dos teorías: o bien Mu se saltó la lección de cómo evitar marearse en un barco durante una pelea o Shion, sufriendo de un súbito ataque de Alzheimer selectivo (era viejito cuando lo entrenó), se le olvidó enseñarle tal cosa._

_Los entrenamientos de los dorados dejan mucho que desear de un tiempo a esta parte._

**PS:** Si ustedes supieran cómo era originalmente ese capítulo, no se la creería. Originalmente iba a ser de una manera, pero terminó siendo de otra. Es que las palabras fluyeron sin hacer caso del plan y en vista que el resultado me gustó más, y en cierto sentido obedecía a lo central en el fic, pues BIEN. Eso me hace feliz. Las demás explicaciones del Caleuche, tranquilos, que esas Anneke las dará. Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo… no se olviden de **¡DEJAR UNA BELLA REVIEW!**


	14. Escape del Buque de Arte

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 95 para ver y entender Manga: Todos los villanos del espacio exterior quieren destruir la Tierra._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13:**

**Escape del Buque de Arte.**

**En el Caleuche.**

Como no podía ser de otro modo, las pelotitas se detuvieron justo a los pies del trío, como si supieran exactamente que debían detenerse allí y no en otro lugar. En cosa de un instante, Mu les dio un puntapié que las lanzó a la otra esquina de la bodega antes que estas les descargasen corriente eléctrica, al mismo tiempo que Anneke se adelantó un escalón hacia la salida, y estirando los brazos, dejó escapar parte de su poder, tomando por sorpresa a los brujos, oportunidad que los santos aprovecharon para salir de allí.

Viendo esto, Saga empujó a Mu por delante al ver que quienes les esperaban en la cubierta fueron repelidos por el poder lanzado por Anneke. El santo de Aries ni tiempo tuvo de protestar, pues el impulso que Saga le dio fue tal que no tardó ni 4 zancadas en salir a la cubierta, como el más efectivo de los arietes (¿Quién lo manda a ser Aries?). El Santo de Géminis salió justo detrás de él, con Anneke del brazo, quien al igual que Mu, tampoco tuvo tiempo de protestar la medida tomada por Saga.

Saga es muy mandón.

**"¡A ELLOS!"**

**"QUE NO ESCAPEN."**

Es bien sabido el hecho que los tripulantes del Caleuche son brujos, delincuentes o malas personas, y de esto no cabía duda en esta ocasión. Al ver como los santos irrumpían en la cubierta del barco, no dudaron ni un segundo en atacarles, tanto usando fuerza física como magia.

**"¡KYAAAAAA!"**

**¡PUNCH!**

Mu dio un giro sobre sí mismo para asestarle una patada a uno de los brujos que le atacaba por la espalda, para atacar con una seguidilla de golpes con sus puños, codazos y otras maniobras del estilo a quienes no cesaban en su ataque. Un certero puñetazo, seguido de un enfermizo ruido, fue la evidencia de una nariz rota. La piel se le erizó de repente al sentir una extraña concentración de energía.

**"¡CRYSTAL WALL!"**

**¡CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Aquél conjuro se regresó a su dueño, quien se contorsionó de dolor antes de encenderse en llamas y caer por la borda en su desesperación por apagarse. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio encenderse una poderosa luz blanca: Anneke, aterrada, estaba extrañamente sola. Saga estaba arreglando cuentas con parte de la tripulación y no le era posible ayudarla de momento. Sin embargo la chica se defendía… bueno: se negaba a abrir los ojos, que los tenía cerrados con fuerza. La luz que emanaba de sus manos, y que tenía un gran efecto contra los brujos, era disparada en forma involuntaria a medida que algún tripulante del barco se le acercaba.

Mu propinó un codazo hacia atrás, deteniendo a un brujo de súbito, a quien le rompió la mandíbula. El santo de Aries corrió hasta Anneke y la obligó a ponerse de pie, aunque tuvo que evitar que la chica le atacase.

"¡Opa! Tranquila, soy yo."

"¡Ay, perdón, no me fijé!"

"Salga de aquí, señorita, está expuesta." Le pidió amable, pero urgente.

Anneke fue llevada por Mu hacia un costado de la cubierta, que parecía ser relativamente seguro, antes de disponerse a volver a… la tremenda batahola que había a bordo, que no merecía llamarse una batalla propiamente tal.

Algunas gotitas comenzaron a caer. Mu se detuvo unos momentos y miró al cielo muy molesto: le chocaba cuando se ponía a llover en medio de una pelea…

Un momento…

Mu se dio cuenta de algo… El suelo de la cubierta no estaba precisamente quieto. ¿Cómo era posible? En las bodegas no había percibido movimiento…

El barco se movía y se mecía, se mecía y se movía. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Sintió un molesto vacío en las tripas, El vaivén del barco le producía una desagradable sensación en su estómago y su oído medio estaba muy descompensado. ¿Quién lo mandaba a subirse a un barco? Tenía que haber estado muy concentrado en la pelea como para no notarlo. Cosa rara, abajo en las bodegas ni se había percatado¡Es que allí abajo el movimiento era nulo! Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza… **¡UGH!** Mala idea… mejor no la volvía a sacudir y se concentraba en la pelea. Un colorcillo verduzco arreboló sus mejillas.

**"¡MU!"**

Un brujo le saltó a la espalda, pero tras un par de ágiles movimientos (aunque no tan ágiles como hubiera querido), Mu se lo sacudió de encima tras rodar por la cubierta. Una vez que se quedaron quietos, el lemuriano le propinó un golpe en la cara que lo dejó fuera de servicio. Anneke se le acercó.

"¿Estás bien, Mu?" Preguntó con urgencia.

"Sí, estoy estupendo…" Respondió el lemuriano con una sonrisa… que se le borró del rostro en cuanto, sin querer queriendo, vio hacia el agitado mar.

El suelo bajo sus pies se hundió a una fuerte rapidez y se elevó en el aire con la misma velocidad, casi sin mediar mucho tiempo de diferencia. El mar se sacudía con tal ímpetu que la nave, por muy fantasmal que fuera, se movía a la par de las olas, produciendo un bamboleo muy desagradable para estómagos sensibles.

Es que el Caleuche se movía y se movía, se movía y se movía, de un lado para el otro, para un lado y para el otro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda, de derecha a izquierda, a un costado y hacia el otro, a un costado y hacia el otro, diagonal y vertical, diagonal y vertical… creo que ya entienden la idea.

"Mu ¡No estás bien! Estás de color verde." Protestó Anneke preocupada, al tiempo que ayudaba a Mu a sostenerse contra la baranda, sobre la cuál se había apoyado involuntariamente. La pelea seguía desarrollándose. "¿Te marean los barcos?"

"No lo menciones…" Mu le sonrió precariamente."¡**ABAJO**!"

Anneke se lanzó al suelo al tiempo que Mu lanzaba un puñetazo. Si bien acabó con el brujo, digamos que ese fue el último golpe que el lemuriano pudo propinar antes que el vértigo lo dominase. Estaba por completo y absolutamente mareado. El santo de Aries se sujetó de la borda y se sentó en el suelo como pudo, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de vomitar, y reprimiendo las ganas de inclinarse sobre la borda para tratar de tomar aire.

Dos teorías: o bien Mu se saltó la lección de cómo evitar marearse en un barco durante una pelea o Shion, sufriendo de un súbito ataque de Alzheimer selectivo (era viejito cuando lo entrenó), se le olvidó enseñarle tal cosa.

Los entrenamientos de los dorados dejan mucho que desear de un tiempo a esta parte.

"Sí, te marean." Afirmó Anneke mientras le sobaba la espalda.

"¿Por qué un barco?" Se lamentó aturdido el lemuriano, mientras miraba con ojos grandes hacia la borda del barco, pálido como nunca en antes en su vida, con adornos de color azul verduzco en el rostro. Anneke le dio más palmaditas en la espalda, mientras cruzaba los dedos para que los brujos no se percataran que estaban allí, al margen de aquella gresca.

Saga por su parte se manejaba bien en la pelea. Desde el principio de la reyerta, y a diferencia de Mu, él se había llevado gran parte del ataque, pero apenas si le estaban haciendo cosquillas. Lo que sí, era muy molesto tener que lidiar con tanto brujo él solo. De cuando en cuando le lanzaban algún hechizo, que poco efecto tenía en él… más que reducirlo por magia, querían reducirlo por la fuerza.

Dos brujos volaron fuera de borda cuando Saga les propinó un fuerte empujón, otros dos perdieron los dientes, y un quinto quedó tirado en el suelo, sin fuelle alguno, debido a la patada que el Santo de Géminis le propinó en el estómago. Unos barriles cercanos se destrozaron bajo el peso de otros dos desafortunados, al tiempo que algunas costillas crujieron con un tétrico sonido cuando se rompieron.

Era demasiado fácil.

**MUY** Fácil.

Un dolor penetrante en la cabeza parecía agujerearle el cráneo desde la nuca, tan intenso que Saga casi se desmaya. Se sujetó la cabeza a dos manos, sin siquiera querer percatarse que dos sujetos, uno de ellos traía la boca ensangrentada por causa de su repentina pérdida de dientes, se lanzaron encima de él y lo sujetaron de los brazos, permitiendo de este modo que los demás le cayeran a palos.

**"¡AAAGH!"** Si Saga se quejó no fue precisamente la batería de patadas que le estaban dando, que dicho sea de paso ni cosquillas le daban. Su súbita migraña amenazaba con partirle el cerebro en dos… si es que no lo había hecho ya. De pronto estaba vulnerable, sin poder defenderse.

_"¡**QUÉ** Porfiado Eres!" _Se burló una voz demasiado conocida. Saga frunció el ceño enojado: la voz le palpitaba detrás de las orejas. "Aún siendo mi prisionero te resistes." Esta vez la voz sonó fuera de su cabeza, como si la persona estuviera de pie detrás de él.

Y en efecto, allí estaba. Aunque manteniendo la distancia.

"¿Esperabas otra cosa?" Interrogó Saga entre dientes, con un gran esfuerzo. El dolor aumentó demasiado y esta vez sí estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia.

**¡PLONG, PLAAAAF¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**"¡Aléjate de Él!"**

Una onda psíquica golpeó nuevamente al atacante de Saga y le obligó a retroceder, junto con la migraña. Pero las cosas no terminaron allí. Una gruesa polea de barco dio contra la espalda de uno de los brujos que sujetaba a Saga y con el siguiente movimiento, dio contra dos brujos más, antes que una descarga blanca le diera de lleno en el pecho a un tercero. Mu, todavía mareado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar su desayuno dentro de su estómago y dar los golpes que eran requeridos, usando su telequinesia, se deshizo de los restantes brujos y tanto él como Anneke corrieron a asistir a Saga, que había quedado arrodillado y tambaleándose por causa de su migraña…

… bueno… Mu se aseguró que seguía respirando, para volver a sujetarse de la saliente más cercana. Claro que por obvias razones no pudo hacerlo por culpa de los brujos. ¡Es que no fallaba! Se deshacían de uno, y salían dos más a reemplazarlo. Podrán haber sido débiles, pero por DIOS que eran **NECIOS**.

¿Qué de donde había sacado Anneke la polea? Bueno, el Caleuche será un barco fantasma, pero es un barco al fin y al cabo, y encima uno antiguo. Hay muchas poleas a disposición… claro, ninguna de ociosa y todas formando parte de aquél intrincado sistema de cuerdas que hay en los barcos de este tipo. Ocurre que cuando Anneke detectó que Saga comenzaría a sufrir un nuevo ataque psíquico, nerviosa, comenzó a ver en derredor suyo por si había algo con lo cuál ayudarle… vio una polea en su lugar, y sin esperar más, tomó a Mu de un brazo, le llevó a rastras hasta la polea, le obligó a cortar algunas cuerdas, de manera que ella pudiera llevarla y ¡**VOILÁ**! Anneke quedó armada en menos tiempo del que Mu se tarda en marearse. Blandiendo la polea a diestro y siniestro (BIEN **SINIESTRO**), ambos se abrieron paso hasta Saga para ayudarle.

Anneke se agachó junto a Saga, dejando la polea a un lado, y le sujetó la cabeza. Silenciosamente le obligó a abrir los ojos: el santo de géminis le obedeció, aunque bien remolonamente.

"Esperaba otro tipo de ayuda…" Le sonrió muy dolorido cuando hubo abierto los ojos. Su jaqueca seguía allí, pero en franca retirada.

"Es lo que hay. Tendrás que conformarte." Le sonrió Anneke, con una luminosa sonrisa. La chica había respirado de alivio al ver a Saga en mejor condición.

Mu de Aries en ese momento se estrelló contra Saga, llevándoselo por delante. Afortunadamente, Anneke logró ponerse a salvo y no fue arrastrada por la sorpresiva acción. Maldiciendo abiertamente y a los 4 vientos, ambos dorados se pusieron de pie en cuanto se detuvieron. Anneke quiso correr hacia ellos, pero dos fuertes brazos la atraparon por la espalda y la alzaron en el aire sin mucha delicadeza. Pataleando y gritando, Anneke no se la puso fácil.

**"¡SUÉLTAME DESGRACIADO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡SUÉLTAME MALDITO INFELIZ!"** Debo añadir que la chica también añadió coloridas palabras propias del folklore popular chileno, pero que no voy a repetir por considerarme una dama.

Admito que hay momentos en que las caídas del lenguaje son meritorias.

**"¡ANNEKE!"** Saga se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, botando a Mu por el suelo en el proceso, cosa que no ayudó a su mareo. Corrió hacia la chica, que gritaba como una banshee anunciando una muerte.

En casos como estos, es bueno que ni Saga ni Mu estuvieran muy al tanto de aquellas palabras. El santo de Aries se quedó en el suelo, esta vez de color azul, y al sentarse, de lo único que fue capaz fue de abrazar un barril cercano, que vaya a saber uno como es que había aguantado entero la pelea.

Ya sea porque algo aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad del fornido brujo que se llevaba a Anneke o porque había algún hechizo de por medio que le impedía correr más rápido, Saga no podía alcanzar a su amiga, quien era llevada hacia la proa. El sujeto subió con Anneke a cuestas por una escalerilla, hacia una plataforma. Entonces vio 3 siluetas recortadas contra el aire, quietas, muy quietas, encapuchadas. La que estaba en el medio era la más baja, pero a Saga le pareció asquerosamente familiar. Se detuvo y empuñando las manos, gruñó tal cuál le había enseñado Bruno, el perro de Anneke.

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Anneke fue arrojada al suelo frente a estas tres siluetas. Una de ellas, la de la izquierda, le dio un empujón con el pie para evitar que se pusiera de pie, pero la de la derecha, en un rápido movimiento, la tomó bruscamente por el mentón y la obligó a ponerse de pie, para luego girarla sobre sus talones y apresarla contra su cuerpo en un doloroso y sofocante abrazo. Anneke no podía mover las manos y respiraba con pesadez. La chica estaba enojada, muy enojada y forcejeó contra su captor. Saga, peleando contra este extraño hechizo, se abrió paso con dificultad hasta donde estaba Anneke.

"¡Maldita **MEICA** DEScastada! Voy a **DISFRUTAR** Haciéndote sufrir por todos los problemas que me diste." Gruñó la tercera figura, la más baja, que se descubrió la cabeza al dar un paso hacia Anneke. Era bien sabido que el sujeto tenía más o menos unos 26 años, pero tenía cara de niño.

"¡Humberto! **NO SOY** una _Meica_ y lo sabes." La chica ladró con decisión. En un súbito movimiento, comenzó a patalear, logrando asestarle una patada a este sujeto. "¡Pedófilo Malnacido!" Con esto ganó que su captor la sujetara con más fuerza y que el otro brujo que allí había le asestase un fuerte bofetón.

"¿Cómo **TE ATREVES** a **GOLPEAR** al Capitán del Caleuche?" Protestó embravecido, mientras sacaba una daga y la sujetaba de manera tal que pudiera apuñalar con más facilidad. "Ahora Aprenderás tu lección." Humberto alcanzó a dar dos pasos.

**CRACK, PUNCH, PLAAF, SQUASH. FAAAAAAAAAAAS. CRACK, CRACK, PUNCH, SPLAT.**

Yo les traduzco esos ruidos. Saga de súbito sujetó a la figura que permanecía quieta, la que había abofeteado a Anneke, y la lanzó fuera de borda con facilidad. Luego golpeó en la mandíbula al que sujetaba a la chica, obligándola a soltarla. La chica al verse libre, se tiró al suelo al tiempo que el santo de Géminis le propinaba una patada a Humberto, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mu apareció de súbito junto a ella, y la teletransportó a otro sector de la cubierta. Saga avanzó hacia Humberto y lo sujetó del cuello, levantándolo varios centímetros en el aire.

"Tu pelea es conmigo, gusano."

Los ojos de Humberto se pusieron de un vivo color rojo y conjuró su poder para hechizar a Saga, pero el santo de géminis, harto ya de estos trucos baratos (es que no había visto nada que valiera la pena hasta ese momento), comenzó a zarandearlo con violencia hasta que lo mareó. Una vez que los efectos especiales se hubieran apagado por motivos de fuerza mayor, Saga golpeó a Humberto contra uno de los mástiles.

"¿**POR QUÉ** Nos Atacas¿Es que no sabes a quién te enfrentas?" Exigió saber **MUY** enojado.

"¡**NO TENGO** porqué Responderte, **BASTARDO**!" Ladró Humberto, pero la presión en su cuello aumentó drásticamente.

"No he tenido un buen día. Encima tú no vales la pena." Saga lo soltó como quien se deshace de una alimaña desagradable. "No sé que planes tengas, pero si no eres capaz de llevarlos a cabo, **NO MOLESTES**." El geminiano se dio la vuelta, golpeó en la cara a uno de los tripulantes que venía hacia él a golpearlo con un tablón y siguió su camino. "Mu, Anneke: Nos vamos."

Saga caminó a paso veloz hasta sus amigos. Mu, estático de felicidad porque por fin podrían bajarse del condenado barco, asintió con la cabeza, Anneke abrió los ojos espantada. No reaccionó sino hasta que el geminiano llegó hasta ellos. La tripulación observaba al trío desde una prudente distancia, pero todos prestos a atacar. ¿De dónde salían tantos brujos?

"¡No, Mu, Saga! No podemos irnos así no más." Dijo Anneke a la rápida y muy alarmada. "Necesitamos el permiso expreso de la tripulación del Caleuche."

**"¿QUÉ?"** Exclamó Mu decepcionado.

"¿**QUE** tenemos que conseguir el permiso de **QUIEN**?" Saga no estaba contento.

"De los brujos y no me hagas repetirlo. Ya se los dije hace rato." Dijo Anneke con urgencia, tampoco estaba de buen humor, mientras sujetaba del brazo a ambos santos. "Si saltamos por la borda nos volveremos locos. ¡**EN SERIO** perderemos la razón!"

"Saga está acostumbrado." Dijo Mu tragando saliva, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. El santo de Géminis lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Ahora **QUÉ** dije?"

"¿Tu no estabas mareado?"

"Feh."

"Anneke¿POR **QUÉ NO** DIJISTE **_ESO_** **ANTES**?" Quiso saber Saga.

"No me dieron tiempo. Y creo que sí se los dije." No más de casualidad, por el rabillo del ojo, Anneke descubrió algo que les iba a perjudicar mucho. Abrió los ojos como platos: Por haberse distraído, ninguno se había dado cuenta que Humberto había conjurado un hechizo y ellos estaban en la línea de fuego… **"¡CUIDADO!"**

Saga empujó a Mu a un lado y abrazando a Anneke, se quitaron del camino de un poderoso hechizo que destrozó buena parte de la cubierta y que redujo a cenizas a dos pobres distraídos que habían estado allí momentos antes. Cuando el geminiano consideró que era seguro, Anneke temblaba de miedo entre sus brazos, rápidamente miró en dirección de Mu, que estaba bien, pero tan serio como él. A su alrededor, los brujos le rodeaban, esta vez listos para atacarles en bola y con todo lo que tenían.

"Hazle caso a esa Mujer, Santo de Athena." Vociferó Humberto. "Necesitan mi permiso para irse del barco con sus facultades intactas… ¿No crees que deberías negociar?"

Saga apretó los dientes y se puso de pie, junto con Anneke, a quien tenía fuertemente segura entre sus brazos. Sí, se bajarían, conseguirían el maldito permiso… pero, por como que su nombre era Saga y que encima era un santo dorado al servicio de la diosa Athena, **JURABA POR SU HONOR**, que le rompería la nariz a **ESE INFELIZ** antes de bajarse del Caleuche.

Pero primero… ¿Cómo conseguirían el permiso para bajarse?

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Llegada a la Costa.**_

"_Ni modo." Dijo Mu encogiéndose de hombros e intercambiando una cómplice mirada con Saga. "Es la única solución que tenemos."_

"_Nos bajamos del barco… A lo cavernícola." Añadió Saga. Anneke les miró curiosa._

**PS:** Vamos viendo dijo el ciego. Una vez más seguro que hubo cosas que no entendieron, por ejemplo, como que Anneke conoce a Humberto y por qué le dijo pedófilo o porqué el Capitán del Caleuche la trató de _meica_. Les recuerdo que este fic está ligado con el siguiente en una forma **MUY** cercana, recuerden que eran fics siameses, separados por cirugía. Anneke tuvo MUY buenas razones para llamarlo de ese modo, lo mismo Humberto. Esa es una relación odio–odio y ya sabrán porqué. Desde ya les adelanto, si es que no lo sospechan ya, que este sujeto será la gran piedra en el zapato de Julián Solo. Tengo mis honestas dudas respecto de este capítulo. Ayúdenme a despejarlas o confirmarlas por medio de una **¡BELLA REVIEW! **Y les daré galletitas virtuales recién hechas. ¡Aprovechen que no engordan!

**Datitos Culturales.**

**Meica: **Una meica es una mujer curandera del campo. Es una figura chilena, no necesariamente indígena, pero que tiene poderes muy parecidos a los que tiene la Machi, que es una curandera (una chamán si prefieren) entre los mapuches, que sí son un pueblo indígena.

**Caleuche:** El Caleuche tiene una tripulación de brujos, delincuentes, náufragos y de personas que lo han visto sin querer. Nadie escapa del Caleuche: una vez arriba del barco, no podrás abandonarlo, a menos que se obtenga un permiso expreso. Quienes ha escapado, han perdido la razón y nunca la han recuperado. Es que a bordo del barco, los tripulantes llevan sus tesoros y sus secretos, que guardan con mucho celo. El Caleuche es también llamado el "Buque De Arte."


	15. Llegada a la Costa y OMAKE

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras!**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 96 para ver y entender Manga: Y en relación al principio 95, el único planeta que puede hacer algo al respecto es la Tierra._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14:**

**Llegada a la Costa.**

**En el Caleuche.**

**"¡NO NEGOCIO CON TERRORISTAS!"** Exclamó Saga bastante ofuscado.

Sí, la frase puede sonar muy cliché, demasiado repetida y hasta aburrida. Ya ni siquiera se pueden hacer buenos chistes con esa frase, sin causar una indigestión o muecas de sarcasmo. Pero quizás lo más trágico de esa frase es que sigue sirviendo para oscuros propósitos, incluso los de esta escritora de fics en sus momentos de ocio.

Humberto se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de ironía. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un viento lo envolvió, haciendo que sus cabellos volaran libres en el aire.

"Siempre consigo lo que quiero." Dijo con una voz de ultratumba, gutural y en estéreo. "¡**REDÚZCANLOS**!"

Todos los brujos estiraron sus manos hacia ellos, de manera tal que los tres pudieron sentir como fluía un oscuro poder por entre los dedos de los brujos. Entonces, este poder adquirió una negruzca luz, se intensificó y al mismo tiempo, y como si se tratara de una onda expansiva que iba en su dirección, comenzó a cercarlos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Anneke cerró los ojos con fuerza y estiró las manos hacia fuera, al tiempo que se agachaba. Luces blancas salieron de sus manos.

"**¡Cristal Wall!**" Exclamó Mu al conjurar su técnica, que les cubrió como una burbuja, repeliendo así el ataque. El poder de Anneke de alguna forma se mezcló con el de la pared, por lo que el contraataque provocado por la técnica del lemuriano no fue de naturaleza negativa, sino positiva.

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"**

**"¡UUUUUUUUUNGH!"**

Dolorosas exclamaciones hicieron eco contra el mar cuando los brujos que recibieron el contraataque fueron barridos por aquella onda. Humberto, en vista que este extraño poder avanzaba hacia él también, conjuró un rápido hechizo y lanzando aquél poder, logró disolver el ataque que lo amenazaba a menos de medio metro antes de que le hiciera daño. Acto seguido, con los ojos relampagueando chispas, invocó una ventolera poderosa y rayos del cielo. Una daga apareció en su mano, que una vez que la asió entre sus dedos, la lanzó en contra de la pared de cristal de Mu a toda carrera. El lemuriano casi se muere de la impresión cuando la hoja de la daga se clavó en la pared, y atravesándola, la hizo añicos, dejándoles desprotegidos.

"¡No **DEJEN** De Atacar **BRUJOS DE CUARTA**!"

Saga le dio un manotazo a la daga para evitar que les hiciera daño, rápidamente se puso en guardia y comenzó a repartir patadas a diestro y siniestro. Mu tragó saliva y también se dio a la tarea de quebrar huesos. En bola, y todos al mismo tiempo, los brujos que les acechaban se dejaron caer encima de ellos con más tenacidad que antes. Si bien no eran más que una patética broma de combatiente para un santo dorado, eran muchos.

"¡**AAAARGH**!" Se quejó Anneke. Las rodillas de la chica se doblaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo y no le quedó de otra sino tenderse en la cubierta. Se quedó muy quieta, retrayéndose a una posición fetal, con los ojos muy cerrados.

"¡Señorita Anneke!" Mu se agachó en seguida junto a ella, preocupado que pudiera estar herida. Hay que aclarar que el mareo aún no se le pasaba al lemuriano, pero al menos ya estaba bajo control. "¿Está herida? No se mue…"

"Estoy perfecto… es que se me ocurrió una idea para poder desembarcar." Le susurró Anneke en voz baja, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. "Y como no podía llamar su atención de otro modo…" ¡Vaya! Anneke estaba fingiendo.

Mu la miró extrañado. Se oyó un crujido cercano y un chillido de dolor que parecía de niña. 3 brujos salieron volando por los aires, lo cuál les hizo regresar a la realidad. Mu tuvo que deshacerse de 4 más, valiéndose de sus puños y varios gráciles movimientos de artes marciales. Anneke se quedó en su lugar, en la misma posición… entonces Saga retrocedió, y como no la había visto en el suelo.

**"¡OPAAA!" **

**"¡Ayayay!"**

Cayó al suelo con poca elegancia y sin nada de gracia, teniendo un fuerte aterrizaje forzoso con aquél noble sitio en donde la espalda cambia su digno nombre. Por desgracia, en su caída y debido a los aleteos que dio con los brazos en un afán de encontrar asidero del cuál sujetarse y que eventualmente detendrían su caída, no encontró nada mejor que la capa de Mu, pero como el centro de gravedad del lemuriano no estaba preparado para el peso adicional…

… digamos que los dos santos dorados tuvieron un encuentro doloroso en el suelo, con Anneke al medio.

Hay que concederle a Mu, que aunque esta caída no le hizo nada bien a su inestable sentido del equilibrio, pudo convocar una Cristal Wall en forma de cúpula justo a tiempo para repeler un masivo ataque de los tripulantes del Caleuche, que comenzaron a apilarse encima de la burbuja que se había formado encima de ellos para protegerles del ataque.

"¿Qué pasó?" Saga se incorporó sobre sus codos. Vio que Anneke estaba a sus pies y que también se había incorporado. Mu estaba tendido de espaldas, con las rodillas flexionadas y con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, para poder mantener la Cristal Wall funcionando. "**ANNEKE**. ¿Te pasó algo? Dime Que Estás Bien." Preguntó Saga con urgencia. No quería que nada le ocurriese a esta chica. Primero él se moría.

"Estaré bien cuando salgamos de aquí." Gruñó, entre asustada y ofuscada. "Se me ocurrió una idea para conseguir el permiso."

"¿Cuál?"

"Eso es lo que nos iba a decir." Preguntó Mu, quien apretaba los dientes. Se le estaba haciendo difícil sostener la pared. Anneke sonrió con travesura.

"¿En verdad que ustedes, santos de Athena, pueden destruir montañas con el revés de sus manos?" Preguntó picarona.

Humberto, que sólo veía la creciente pila de brujos amontonarse encima de la Cristal Wall de Mu, entrecerró los ojos con furia, y el cielo tronó como respuesta a su ira interna. Él era un hombre orgulloso que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Si tenía que apoderarse del cuerpo de un santo, para poder sacar del medio a un dios molesto y así quedarse con su premio, lo haría, aunque no dejase piedra sobre piedra.

Lo lastimoso del asunto es que Humberto, el Capitán más joven que había tenido el Caleuche en tres siglos, no podía llevar a cabo tal empresa dado que se escapaba a sus posibilidades. Pero era hombre joven, demasiado orgulloso e insolente para su propio bien. El que no le estuviera resultando apoderarse de la mente del guerrero lo tenía descolocado: Saga se había fortalecido mucho en las últimas 24 horas y ni siquiera había podido rasgar siquiera un poco al interior de su mente, excepto provocarle una migraña. Humberto no quería aceptar que había perdido su oportunidad… aunque comenzaba a entenderlo.

Caminó con decisión hacia a pila que se amontonaba encima de Anneke y los santos. ¡Anneke! Como detestaba a esa mujer. Maldita limpia que metía las narices en lo que no le importaba. Lo peor de todo es que no podía hacerle daño. Ya vería…

Una luz blanca se coló entre la pila de brujos y segundos después, los santos los hicieron volar por los aires. Ya de pie, Saga y Mu repelieron a los restantes y comenzaron a caminar al encuentro de Humberto, quien, orgulloso como él solo, sacó pecho y levantó el mentón. No dio ni un paso más. Anneke se abrazó a la espalda de Saga: la tremenda seguridad que él le inspiraba tenía un efecto calmante en sus ya destrozados nervios.

"Esto es un juego de nunca acabar." Les dijo Humberto con las manos en las caderas. "Por mucho que ustedes sean más fuertes que nosotros, tarde o temprano se van a cansar."

"Lo sabemos." Respondió Saga muy serio, cruzándose de brazos.

"Por eso decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto." Añadió Mu, pálido como ratón de molino, pero digno en todo lo que le era posible.

"Necesitamos bajar del Caleuche. Pido permiso para desembarcar." Pidió Saga con una sonrisa sospechosa.

"No. Ustedes se quedan, les guste o no." Humberto rió socarronamente, cruzándose de brazos. "Intenten salir, si quieren, pero no respondo de su salud mental."

"¿Esa es tu última palabra?" Preguntó Saga.

"Sí."

"Ni modo." Dijo Mu encogiéndose de hombros e intercambiando una cómplice mirada con Saga. "Es la única solución que tenemos."

"Nos bajamos del barco… A lo cavernícola." Añadió Saga. Anneke les miró con curiosa inocencia, como si no supiera de qué hablaban los santos. Humberto arqueó una ceja. Saga inflamó su cosmos con fuerza, lo mismo que Mu. Esto preocupó al Capitán del Caleuche.

"¿Qué se supone que hacen?"

"Van a destruir tu barco." La explicó Anneke con una sonrisa burlona. "Si no nos dejan bajar, lo destruirán, aunque perdamos la razón."

"¡Pero…!"

**"¡RAYO KEN!"**

**"¡REVOLUCIÓN DE ESTRELLAS!"**

Las técnicas de Mu y Saga se estrellaron superficialmente hacia estribor y por la proa respectivamente, sin el ánimo de hacer mucho daño, pero sí para hacer notar su punto de vista. La madera se astilló en millones de pedazos y los mástiles crujieron tenebrosamente. Anneke se aferró a Saga aún más.

**"¡DETÉNGANSE MALDITOS!"** Exclamó Humberto lleno de miedo. Al menos el tipo era impresionable.

"¿Nos dejarás salir?" Preguntó Saga de nuevo.

**"¡NO!"**

"Entonces mejor destruimos esta nuez de una vez." Gruñó Mu.

Ambos Santos parecían ir en serio. Esta vez elevaron en serio su cosmos, preparándose para disponer de sus más letales técnicas. Humberto retrocedió un paso, y por un instante cruzó miradas con los grises ojos de Anneke, que parecían confirmarle que realmente los santos destruirían el Caleuche si no los dejaban ir.

**"¡EXPLOSIÓN DE…!"**

**"¡EXTINCIÓN DE…!"**

**"¡BASTA!"** Vociferó Humberto, deteniendo a ambos santos, que lo miraron muy serios. "**¡YA LÁRGUENSE! **Váyanse los malditos de mi barco si quieren, tienen mi permiso." Gruñó con el dolor de su orgullo.

"No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar, ni que te acerques a Anneke." Le advirtió Saga. Humberto apretó los puños sin ceder. "Bien. Tú lo has querido. **¡EXTINCI…!**"

"**¡YA, YA, YA ESTÁ!** No te volveré a molestar y ningún brujo se acercará a esa mujer en su vida, **PERO YA LÁRGUENSE.**"

Anneke suspiró de alivio. Saga miró a Mu de soslayo, quien asintió con la cabeza. Bajo la atenta mirada de los demás brujos, al menos de los que estaban concientes, se alejaron de Humberto hasta una distancia prudente.

"Voy a abrir un portal hasta la casa de Anneke… quisiera dejarla allí antes de partir." Le dijo Saga. Mu asintió: lo único que quería el lemuriano era bajarse del barco.

"Por mi está…"

**"¡CUIDADO SAGA!"**

Anneke empujó al gemelo al suelo, alcanzando con las justas a retirar las manos antes que una poderosa bocanada de fuego, que calcinó a 3 brujos distraídos, le pasara por encima. La chica se dio la vuelta hacia Humberto, quien la miraba espantado: aquella mujer le había descubierto, le había sorprendido: eso **no era _bueno_** para su salud. Saga se incorporó rápidamente en una actitud defensiva, pero Anneke le detuvo, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Humberto.

**"¡COBARDE!"** Exclamó Saga, conteniéndose en decirle otras cosas intencionadas, dado que Anneke estaba presente. La chica le abrazó con fuerza.

"Vamonos, por favor."

"Saga, no vale la pena."

El santo de Géminis abrió un portal a otra dimensión, que llevaba convenientemente hacia la casa de Anneke en la isla. Ambos dorados, como los caballeros que eran, esperaron a que Anneke cruzara de nuevo, sin embargo la chica, antes de cruzar, giró sobre sus talones y con el rostro frío y serio, apuntó a Humberto con el dedo, en una amenazante actitud.

"Te descubrí, infame." Le dijo con firmeza. "¡Sabes lo que eso significa! Así es como te quería pillar." Y sin más, la chica cruzó por el portal, seguida de Mu. Saga sin embargo se quedó atrás unos momentos.

"¿Cambiaste de idea que no te vas?" Humberto apretó los dientes. Saga avanzó unas cuantas zancadas y serio como estatua de juzgado, lo miró a los ojos. "**¡VETE ANTES QUE ME ARREPIENTA**!" Vociferó el Capitán del Caleuche. Saga sonrió maquiavélicamente.

**PUNCH. CRAACK.**

El Santo de Géminis le dio un certero golpe en la cara, que sirvió para destrozarle la nariz a Humberto. El brujo trastabilló hacia atrás varios metros, sujetando su ahora sanguinolenta nariz, para finalmente caer sobre su espalda entre unos barriles.

"Tenía que hacer eso." Saga giró sobre sus talones, caminó hasta el portal y lo cruzó sin mayor problema.

**Casa de Anneke.**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con suavidad. Saga entró cargando a Anneke, que se sentía cansada como nunca antes en su vida, y la dejó sobre una silla. Detrás entró Mu, quien tenía que ser el lemuriano más feliz del planeta, porque estaba de regreso en un lugar más firme. Bruno, el viejo perro de la chica, saltaba angustiado y ansioso alrededor del trío, y buscaba a toda costa ver que su ama estuviera bien. Anneke apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos. Mu depositó un vaso de agua a su lado.

"¿Estás bien, Anneke?" Preguntó Saga.

"Muy cansada, eso es todo." Le dijo mirándolo a la cara, con una débil sonrisa.

El gemelo la miró complacido. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa de esta chica tan extraña y que ya le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Afortunadamente, eso ya no sería necesario, esperaba, a partir de ese momento. Sintió en eso un nudo en el estómago al verla. Intercambió una mirada con Mu, quien le miró con atención.

"¿Quieren comer algo antes de marcharse? No hemos desayunado nada." Preguntó de pronto Anneke, mirando a ambos santos a la cara. Los ojos de la chica se habían llenado de pena de un momento a otro y habían perdido algo de brillo. Esto llamó la atención del Lemuriano, pero fue a Saga a quien más le afectó. "Creo que Saga dejó algo de kuchen ayer."

"Le agradezco mucho señorita, pero no puedo en esta ocasión." Se disculpó Mu con todo el dolor de su alma. "Dudo poder retener algo en mi estómago en estos momentos."

"¿Cómo sabes que ya nos vamos?" Preguntó Saga con ojos grandes y voz quieta.

"Porque tienes que regresar. ¿O crees que es muy divertido tenerte de parásito?" Medio sonrió Anneke. "Vete que te deben necesitar en tu casa."

"La verdad no lo necesitamos." Dijo Mu muy serio. "Ha estado todo muy tranquilo sin _Gargamel_ quejándose por todo."

"Oye, _puntitos_, no me busques que me encuentras." Gruñó Saga malhumorado. Mu sofocó una burlona sonrisa.

"Da igual." Mu se encogió de hombros. Su rostro aún no recuperaba sus colores normales, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor. Le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza a Anneke. "Un gusto señorita, lamento que nos hayamos conocido en tan penosas circunstancias. Espero poder verla de nuevo. Saga… te espero afuera."

Sin mayor ceremonia, Mu salió de la cocina, dejando a Saga solo con Anneke en la cocina. Pasó un minuto… como que ninguno quería despedirse, pero sabían que era inevitable. Saga no quería dejar a Anneke sola, más aún cuando de pronto la presencia de la chica se había inundado de la más penosa melancolía… la misma que había detectado al principio. Se agachó junto a la chica, para poder mirarla a los ojos, de igual a igual.

"Ojalá que me vengas a ver después."

"¿Huh?"

"Que vengas cuando quieras, tan solo llama antes." Le dijo Anneke sonriendo.

"Este… yo… tengo que volver a casa. Necesito ver como están las cosas allá y…"

"Tienes que ver a tu hermano. Yo lo sé." Anneke lo miró curiosa, mientras le acariciaba el rostro… gesto que sorprendió dulcemente al Gemelo Mayor. "¿Por qué me das explicaciones que no me debes?"

"No lo sé. Si no te las diera, me sentiría muy mal." Saga le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. "Gracias Anneke: en verdad te debo muchas."

"No es nada." La chica entonces se puso de pie y lo abrazó con un gran cariño, abrazo que a Saga no le quedó más remedio que responder. "Cuídate mucho y no te desabrigues."

"Lo intentaré. Anneke… ¿irás a verme algún día, verdad?" Pregunto como temeroso que le dijera que no. La chica asintió lentamente.

"Te iré a ver sólo si me vienes a buscar para llevarme."

"No creas que no lo haré." Respondió Saga inflando el pecho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos un buen rato. Intrigaba a Saga el hecho de que tenía que levantar la cabeza ligeramente. Sin embargo su mirada se clavó en los grises ojos de su amiga, y en la profunda pena que estos tenían. Anneke lo soltó y medio sonrió.

"Ya sabes donde vivo. Vete a ver que todo esté en orden en casa."

"Eso haré. Anneke… oye... Nunca me dijiste cuanto medías de alto."

¿Qué mejor pregunta para poner a la chica como gato de espaldas? Anneke, se puso de un llamativo color rojo, y le dio un juguetón empujón a Saga, a quien arrastró fuera de la cocina. Una vez afuera, Mu alzó las cejas… errr, digo puntos…digo… ¡Ustedes Ya Saben A Lo Que Me Refiero! El caso es que Mu alzó los puntos al verlos salir: se habían tardado menos de lo que él creía.

"Muy Bien. Ahora lárgate." Le dijo Anneke.

"¡Que Carácter!"

"Por favor, Mu, ya llévatelo." Pidió la chica divertida. Mu asintió.

"Así se hará."

"¡Cuídate Anneke y Gracias por Todo!" Alcanzó a decir Saga antes que Mu lo tele transportara fuera de allí.

Anneke se quedó mirando el espacio vacío, ya que en el momento en que los dorados habían desaparecido, el lugar había sido llenado por el más ensordecedor de los silencios. Bruno llegó a su lado y se apegó a ella, gimiendo y lamiéndole los dedos. La chica respiró profundo y ocultó los ojos bajo el flequillo.

"¿Lo ves, Bruno? Estamos solos tú y yo de nuevo…" El perro alzó las orejas y observó con atención a su ama, quien suspiró con amargura. "… Estoy sola de nuevo…"

La chica giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de regreso a la casa, seguida del leal perro.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo… porque es el último.**_

**PS:** **AHÁ**. Seguro no era el final que ustedes esperaban. La verdad prefiero dejarles hasta allí: ya se me estaba haciendo muy repetido dejar a mis dorados con una pareja establecida, cuando a veces las relaciones se tardan un poco más en concretarse… además lo hice porque soy una celosa y me cuesta compartir a Saga **XDDD**, aún con una de mis "hijas." De todas maneras… aún queda el epílogo. Espero que hasta aquí, este cartapacio les haya gustado mucho. De momento les pido que **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Brujos:** Recuerden que una de las formas de eliminar a un brujo, es descubriéndolo en medio de una fechoría. Si esto ocurre, el brujo morirá antes de un año. Cuando Anneke vio lo que Humberto estaba haciendo a espaldas de los santos, eso cuenta como haber sorprendido al brujo en una fechoría.

**OMAKE:**

**Cuando Las Tripas Rugen.**

_Esa noche._

_21:30 pm_

Anneke suspiró profundo una vez más y dejó de ver a través de la ventana. Ya no se veía nada para afuera, la noche estaba cerrada. Llevaba encima el cansancio de todas las cosas ocurridas esa mañana, y también aquellas que no sucedieron, cosa que en ambos casos eran muchas. Todo lo anterior se dejó caer sobre sus hombros como un grueso fardo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y regresó su atención a su cena: se había preparado pasta con salsa boloñesa. Algo sencillo y muy común.

Llevó el plato a la mesa y lo dejó allí unos segundos, mientras iba en busca de algo para beber en su refrigerador. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando… un par de manos cálidas le taparon los ojos.

"¿Hiciste como para repetirte? Es que esto huele muy bien."

"¡KYAAA!" Anneke casi deja caer la jarra que llevaba en sus manos. Giró sobre sus talones lo más rápido que pudo. Saga le miró inocente, y con los ojos grandes. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y no sabía como explicar su presencia allí.

"Hola."

"¿Tú De Donde Sales?" Le preguntó contenta, pero tratando de desacelerar su pobre corazón. "¿No se supone que deberías preguntar '_quién es'_, en vez de preguntar por lo que cociné?

"Es que tenía hambre." Saga reconoció aún más apenado. "En mi casa no hay nada listo y el lugar se siente muy solo y no me gusta almorzar sin compañía." El Gemelo mayor se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "Nadie quiere almorzar conmigo tan tarde."

"¿Almorzar?"

"En Atenas son las 14:30. Hora de almuerzo… y la verdad me recordé que cocinas rico, y…" Saga agrandó aún más sus ojos. "No te enojes conmigo por llegar sin avisar."

"¿Qué no sabes cocinar?"

"…"

Saga la miró largo rato y se cruzó de brazos. Bufó fingiendo molestia, mientras observaba a Anneke dejar la jarra encima de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina. Una vez que revisó las ollas, caminó hacia otra estantería y revisó dentro de unos cajones. Sacó un plato, un vaso y un par de cubiertos extra.

"Es que no quiero comer solo ni con mala compañía." El geminiano bajó la mirada. "Además la comida de los hospitales me pone nervioso. Sabía que tu estabas sola y…"

Anneke le entregó los artículos que había sacado de los cajones y estantes a Saga, a excepción del plato. Lo miró con una sonrisa amable y alegre.

"Ponte un puesto, en seguida te sirvo." La chica caminó hasta las ollas.

"¿Entonces me invitas a cenar?"

"Sí, pero no te hagas ideas." Le sonrió Anneke mientras servía un segundo plato de pasta. "Las pastas no se me dan bien, así que no respondo si no te gustan."

"Da Igual."

Saga se encogió de hombros y al mismo tiempo que había terminado de disponer su sitio, Anneke le sirvió su plato con comida. La chica se sentó en su puesto y ambos comenzaron a comer.

"Espero que esto no se te haga una costumbre." Bromeó Anneke. "¿Qué tal todo por tu casa?"

"Bueno…" Saga se detuvo unos momentos. "Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones, y tengo que redactar un informe de lo ocurrido en el Caleuche, están restaurando el área dañada en el coliseo, pero fuera de eso, todo bien." El gemelo reanudó su comida con entusiasmo. Lo que estaba comiendo… ¡Estaba Delicioso! "¿Seguro que no se te dan las pastas?"

"Es que con hambre, todo se encuentra delicioso." Anneke suspiró. ¡Cómo se alegraba de ver a Saga comiendo! "Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?"

Saga se detuvo de golpe y ocultó la mirada bajo su flequillo. Suspiró con pesadez y se quedó quieto por lo que pareció una eternidad. Anneke tragó saliva: quizás no debió preguntar.

"Disculpa mi rudeza, no quise…"

"Kanon está bien. Todavía no despierta, pero la doctora que lo está atendiendo dice que está mejorando y que estuvo muy delicado. El maldito infeliz estuvo muy mal." Aclaró Saga, quien miró a Anneke con los ojos cansados. "Pero ya basta de lo que pasó conmigo. Dime¿Como te fue hoy?"

Anneke le sonrió. Ambos continuaron el resto de la cena charlando animadamente, poniéndose al día de lo que había ocurrido en ambos lados del planeta, en sus respectivos hogares. De momento, ninguno lo sabía, pero esta no sería la primera comida que compartirían.

¿Es que huelo algo en el ambiente, que es muy bueno y que no es comida? Espero no equivocarme.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao-CG)**


	16. Despertares

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos. Mucho muy importante, esto es post–Hades y es una continuación de mi extrañísima línea temporal, así que hagan los cálculos que correspondan. Misao es mala con las matemáticas.

**¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBA¡Gracias Lady Rowan por el tiempo que te diste para leer y corregir mis locuras! … :_juega con sus dedos_¿Cuándo actualizarás?**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a Fanny Shadow. Los demás personajes originales que no reconozcan, adivinen quién fue la mente maestra detrás de ellos.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 108 para ver y entender Manga: No hay tal cosa como un público anime que no maldiga._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Extremus Australis"**

_(Extremo Sur)_

**Epílogo:**

**Despertares.**

**Hospital de Atenas.**

_3 días después._

"_Duele…_" Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sí, no era su imaginación. Definitivamente estaba despierto. Tan despierto como cualquier persona lo estaría, pero no podía abrir los párpados. Suspiró profundo e intentó moverse… le era imposible. Se sentía pesado, muy pesado, y como anquilosado. Sus articulaciones se negaban a obedecerle. Pero eso era lo de menos. ¡**QUÉ** DOLOR! Sentía **mucho** dolor por todo el cuerpo. Era como si recién comenzase a tener conciencia de la horrible molestia que sentía por doquier. ¿Acaso Milo lo había dejado como colador otra vez? No, no se sentía como el ataque de las agujas, pero dolía, **_dolía_** tanto como en aquella ocasión. Era como si estuviera clavado por todas partes.

Encima sentía frío. Miles de incontrolables e involuntarios escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y se esparcían hacia el resto de su sistema nervioso. Esto de por sí era abrumante y confuso.

¡No podía moverse, pero al menos podía respirar. Sentía como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Esto le lastimaba el pecho, que sentía oprimido y como oxidado. ¡Sus manos! Era extraño. ¿Acaso estaba maniatado? Lo mismo ocurría con sus pies. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo moverse? Era como si pesara un par de toneladas, sin mencionar los dolores.

¿Qué le había pasado? No recordaba mucho: en un momento estaba caminando tranquilamente con Seiya y Shura hacia el coliseo, hablando sobre cualquier tema, y al otro estaba allí, despertando en quizás qué condiciones. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos¿Acaso eran de plomo? Al diablo con eso. Tenía que lograr moverse, tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera… algo de sensación, cuál cosquilleo fugaz, comenzaba a regresar a sus miembros, pero se sentían entumecidos. ¿Era conveniente que intentase moverse¡Es que le dolía tanto!

Nada perdemos con probar.

Concentró toda su energía, la poca que tenía, en moverse. Cerró la mano derecha, o más bien flexionó los dedos con gran dificultad. La torpeza de su movimiento delataba que hacía un buen rato no usaba su motricidad fina… aparte… había algo entre sus dedos… sí, había algo allí… volvió a moverlos.

"¡Kanon!"

Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Conocía esa voz! La conocía muy bien. Imposible no reconocerla. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era la voz de Isabella, que se oía como si estuviera al otro lado de una gruesa pared, pero sin duda era ella. Sintió que le acariciaban los cabellos y las mejillas. Luchó por abrir los ojos, pero para su frustración no pudo hacer tal cosa. Dos manos abrigaron la suya y sintió el roce de unos labios en sus dedos.

"¡Kanon, estás despierto!"

¡Sí, estaba despierto! Estaba conciente de sí mismo, era evidente que esto no era un sueño, pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo que era más importante¿Cómo llegó allí? Intentó agitarse, pero tan solo acabó moviendo los mismos dedos de la misma mano. ¡Necesitaba hablar! Necesitaba abrir los ojos, necesitaba moverse, necesitaba expresarse de alguna manera. Frunció ligeramente las cejas, un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero presente. Hubiera gruñido o hecho algún ruido, pero le fue imposible.

"Tarado… ¿Mi niño? Dime que estás despierto y que no es un mugre reflejo otra vez." Isabella le pidió con ternura. Kanon no escuchaba seguido ese tono de voz: abría alzado una ceja de haber podido. "Por favor, si me escuchas, presiona mi mano una vez… solo una vez, no te pido nada más… de momento."

Confundido, algo asustado¿quién en esa situación no se asustaría, y más que ansioso por dar a conocer que estaba despierto y que necesitaba ayuda, Kanon intentó responder con palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo, por más que lo intentó. Náuseas se apoderaron de sus sentidos cuando quiso hacer tal cosa. ¿Tenía algo metido en la garganta? Hasta ahora notaba que había algo obstruyéndole la tráquea. El Gemelo Menor hizo finalmente caso de lo que le pedían y flexionó los dedos. Isabella suspiró de alivio.

"¡Buenos días! Que bueno verte. ¡Sí Estás Despierto, Tarado!" Exclamó Isabella con aliviada alegría. Y mucha más sintió cuando vio que Kanon intentaba abrir los ojos y moverse con más libertad, cosa que obviamente le era imposible. La chica le acarició los cabellos. "Tranquilo, no te apures, no te exijas, no es una carrera… estoy aquí…"

Quizás los sentidos de Isabella no eran tan agudos como los de Kanon, pero sí era muy perceptiva para ser una humana normal. Había detectado la urgencia del santo dorado por hacer notar que todavía estaba vivo, por lo que se mantuvo cerca de él, animándolo con ternura, y guiándole para que no se estresara de sobra. Nunca antes había sido tan suave, ni nunca más lo sería. Terco como solo Kanon puede llegar a ser, porfió en su intento. Apenas podía mover los dedos de la mano derecha, lo cuál lo tenía al borde del desquicie, pero algo ya estaba logrando con los párpados.

Isabella vio como los ojos de Kanon se abrían, revelando una delgada línea, que se cerró de inmediato. Aquellos bellos ojos se cerraron de golpe, en una fotofóbica reacción, dado que la luz le lastimaba los ojitos. Kanon frunció el ceño un poco más perceptible y abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez un poco más antes de parpadear, logrando abrir los párpados cada vez más, hasta que por fin pudo mantenerlos abiertos, no completamente, pero abiertos al fin y al cabo.

De todas las borrosas imágenes que de pronto saturaron sus nervios ópticos, la primera que pudo enfocar fue la cansada y sonriente cara de Isabella, quien con los ojos inundados en lágrimas sin derramar, le acariciaba el cabello y las mejillas. Parece que él le sonrió de vuelta, pero no estoy del todo segura. Kanon miró luego su entorno, moviendo apenas los ojos. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Como intuyendo la pregunta, Isabella le respondió.

"Estás en la UCI… tuviste un accidente bien feo. Llevas aquí una semana y media." Explicó con lentitud. Kanon abrió los ojos como platos e hizo un nuevo intento para moverse, pero Isabella le detuvo. "¡Tranquilo, no te agites! Tienes tubos por todos lados¡Bruto! No te muevas… cálmate… ya estás bien…"

_"¿Qué me pasó? Me duele todo."_ No, Kanon no dijo esto en voz alta, pero lo pensó, lo pensó con tanta fuerza, que Isabella como que intuyó lo que quería saber.

"Una serpiente gigante te atacó a ti, a Seiya y a Shura. Los apretó y los dejó muy mal a los tres… te… esa cosa te dejó hecho trapo. Tuvieron que operarte."

La puerta se abrió con sigilo y alguien entró. Desde su posición, Kanon no pudo ver de quién se trataba, pero reconocía esa presencia. Pasos cautos avanzaron hasta ellos.

"Isa, las chicas trajeron té¿Qué tal si bebes un poco por mientras yo vigilo a…?"

"**SAGA**. ¡Kanon está despierto!"

**"¿QUÉ?"** Esta aseveración de Isa tomó a Saga por sorpresa, quien inflamó su cosmos para avisarles a los demás, dado que no podía gritar en la UCI.

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces cuando Saga apareció de súbito en su campo visual. Miró extrañado hacia su hermano mayor, quien parecía auscultarlo con la mirada. Saga extendió su palma frente a su nariz y la sacudió, gesto que le incomodó bastante al gemelo que yacía en aquella cama, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

"¡Hasta Que Por Fin Despiertas!" Protestó Saga: era su cariñosa manera de decirle que se alegraba de verlo conciente. "¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías? Que poco considerado eres." Como única respuesta que podía dar, Kanon puso cara de circunstancias.

"¿No podías haberle dicho algo menos antipático? Feh. Si ustedes dos llevan lo 'tarado' en los genes." Protestó Isabella, tratando de alcanzar a su cuñado con el brazo para propinarle un zape.

Saga iba a replicarle, cuando de pronto, fue _barrido_ (literal) de su lugar. Shion apareció en el campo visual de Kanon, ocupando el lugar en donde Saga había estado hasta hacía escasos segundos. Saori también apareció en el campo visual del Gemelo Menor, aunque no barrió con Isabella. La joven diosa le miraba expectante y nerviosa, con las manos juntas bajo su mentón. El Patriarca, por inercia, le revisó la frente a Kanon con una de sus manos, y le dedicó una profunda mirada, para sonreír paternalmente al cabo de unos segundos.

"¿Qué hubo muchacho?"

"**KANON**¡Qué Bueno que Despertaste!" Exclamó una llorosa Saori.

Entonces, en menos de un segundo, aquella pequeña habitación se llenó de gente. A los que ya estaban, se sumaron Afro, Milo, Alisa y Aldebarán, que de por sí ocupaba **MUCHO** espacio.

"¡Qué Bueno Verte Despierto, Kanon!" Exclamó Alisa muy contenta.

"Ya sabía que eras a prueba de agujas." Añadió Milo sonriéndole.

"¡KANON! ME ALEGRA VERTE BIEN." Vociferó Afro bien modulado, en caso que el Gemelo menor no pudiera oírle.

"¡Esta Casi No La Cuentas!" Vociferó un alegre Alde. "¡Bienvenido de regreso!"

"Oye Kanon, Saga rompió tu equipo de música ayer." Le saludó Milo con una traviesa sonrisa. Obviamente esto le hizo acreedor de un coscorrón por parte de Saga.

**"¡BICHARRACO TRAIDOR!"**

"¿Ves que es cierto?" Milo se volvió hacia el Gemelo Mayor. "¿Por Qué Me Pegas?"

"¡Porque Te Lo Mereces Y Me Da La Gana!"

"Oigan, no peleen aquí." Pidió Saori.

"¡Milo, no me dejes en vergüenza y compórtate!" Protestó Alisa, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Quieren callarse todos?" Gruñó Isabella. "¡Están Haciendo Mucho Ruido!"

"Milo, Saga. No me hagan ir hasta allá a zanjar eso." Advirtió Shion.

Con toda esta gente apilada encima suyo y cerrándole el espacio, sin poder moverse, vulnerable, adolorido hasta la misma médula, confundido, recién despertando por primera vez luego de su accidente y sintiéndose aplastado por lo que estaba pasando por encima de él, Kanon comenzó a sentirse un poco claustrofóbico y tensó los músculos de los brazos y del pecho. Tal situación era intimidante y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada por salir de allí. Seguía sin poder emitir sonido, pero buscaba casi desesperadamente la manera de hacerse notar de alguna manera; lo mismo le ocurría con el aire: sentía que le faltaba, pero no podía tragar más del que estaba recibiendo.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte portazo y unos pisotones que avanzaron decididos hasta el grupo. Una doctora agitó una ficha a manera de abanico, como quien espanta las moscas de un pastel, y dispersó a la multitud, excepto a Isabella, quien se quedó junto a un ansioso Kanon. Una enfermera había entrado con la doctora.

"Todos Fuera De Aquí." Ordenó tajante. "¡Me lo van a Asfixiar!" Añadió Selene, mientras "protegía" a su paciente. Shion carraspeó.

"La Doctora Ishikawa tiene razón. Andando."

"¡Pero…!"

"Afuera todos. Ya nos explicarán luego." El Patriarca abrió los brazos y lentamente arreó a todos fuera de la habitación, como si fuera ganado, casi sin resistencia.

"¡Por Fin Alguien Que Tiene Sentido Común!" Exclamó Selene con los ojos largos al cielo una vez que hubieron salido. La doctora miró a Kanon y luego a Isabella. "Tengo que revisarle. ¿Podrías salir unos momentos? Te llamaré en seguida." Le pidió con amabilidad. Isabella asintió a regañadientes.

"Estaré afuera." La chica le dio un ligero apretón de manos a su chico, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Isabella salió de la habitación, dejando a Kanon solo con Selene y con la callada enfermera. Sin perder más tiempo, la doctora se acercó a su paciente y antes de empezar cualquier cosa, se presentó.

"Kanon, Soy la Doctora Selene Ishikawa. Te atendí en Emergencias. Tuviste un accidente muy feo. ¿Me has entendido? Pestañea una vez si es **sí**." Selene vio como Kanon asentía con debilidad. Entonces procedió. "Muy bien. Verás, lo que te pasó fue…"

**Hospital de Atenas.**

_3 días después._

Uno siempre tiene que ser considerado con quienes han sufrido algún accidente serio. No solo hay que cuidar del cuerpo, sino también de la mente. Los enfermos y accidentados son personas, no objetos, y por lo tanto tienen dignidad, como cualquiera de nosotros. Los cuidados médicos son preciosos, lo mismo que el cuidado del alma. Esta unidad debe respetarse ante todo…

"**¡NO ME ECHES ESO EN LA CARA! NO QUIERO. **Me Niego A Usar Cremas De Niña, **BRUJA, DÉJAME TRANQUILO**. ¡Isa, No Te Aproveches del Pánico!"

… Y Sobretodo no aprovecharse del enfermo que no se puede defender de los ataques de la crema de belleza, que, aunque va en directa ayuda a la piel reseca, puede no **ser** del agrado de determinados pacientes, como Kanon.

"**¡QUIETO Y DEJA QUE TE PONGA ESTO! **No te va a hacer menos hombre: Tienes La Piel Muy Seca, te hará bien." Protestó Isabella, quien desde hacía un buen rato intentaba ponerle crema a Kanon en la cara.

El Gemelo Menor se defendía como podía. Todavía estaba delicado, lleno de agujas y dolorido. Dependiendo de su evolución le darían de alta en los próximos días. Seiya también estaba mejorando y Shura, que estaba en el Santuario desde hacia algunos días, ya casi había recuperado la salud.

Como sé que tan solo querían saber eso, volvamos a la escena en cuestión: Isabella, en vista que por el exceso de medicinas la piel de Kanon estaba resentida, había decidido que su chico necesitaba una manito de gato, cosa con la que cierto santo dorado discrepaba… aunque no podía oponer mucha defensa de su parte. Su rango de movimiento, por razones más que obvias, era muy limitado.

"¡No Necesito Eso! Isa, por amor de Athena¡**Déjame** tranquilo!" Vanos y cómicos eran los esfuerzos de Kanon por evitar que su chica cometiera el horrible sacrilegio de echarle crema en la cara. "¡No Quiero! Estoy _Malito_¡Déjame morir en paz!"

Si Kanon supiera que Isabella ya le había exfoliado la cara mientras dormía, seguro colapsaba. ¡Oh, Blasfemia de Blasfemias!

"Es tan solo un **_poco_** de crema¡La necesitas! Tu piel está hecha un desastre."

Kanon la miró con grandes ojos de víctima indefensa. Es que en cierto sentido sí lo era: había perdido peso, nada extraño considerando por lo que tuvo que pasar y tenía feas ojeras. No podía moverse con libertad, pues le dolían las articulaciones, sobre todo en los brazos, pero lo ignoraba, dado que comparado con el dolor que sentía en el abdomen al respirar o moverse de improviso opacaba cualquier otro y era lo que más le molestaba. Isabella suspiró y dejó de insistir: su chico necesitaba estar tranquilo.

"Está bien. No te molesto más."

"¿Segura?" Preguntó Kanon con grandes ojos llenos de inocencia. Su chica se inclinó y le besó la frente.

"Segura. Siempre puedo esperar a que estés dormido." Le dijo con una misteriosa y coqueta sonrisa. El Gemelo Menor la quedó viendo con los ojos grandes.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Saga entró casual, cargando una mochila. Quedó mirando a la pareja con calma en el rostro para luego sonreír: de nuevo Isabella había intentado echarle crema a su hermano estando éste conciente. Si Kanon se llegaba a enterar que le habían exfoliado la cara mientras dormía, nunca más volvería a pegar ojo.

¿Cuál era la manía de las mujeres por echarse crema? Él nunca lo sabría.

"¡Cuñado! Volviste temprano hoy."

"¡Saga! Dile Que Me Deje De Molestar." Se quejó Kanon desde su posición, antes de apretar los dientes en señal de dolor.

"Tendrás que aguantarte, hermanito." Contestó Saga muy tranquilo, avanzando hasta una cómoda. Allí, junto al florero y los dibujos que Anita había enviado desde Inglaterra (no me pregunten como se habían enterado la mocosa hasta allá tan lejos), dejó su mochila, la que abrió y sacó un atillo de género pequeño del interior. "Asumo que se han estado divirtiendo."

"¡Claro! Aunque tu hermano es un llorón y no sabe lo que le conviene." Dijo Isabella traviesa, ganándose una esquiva sonrisa de su chico. "No te pongas así, Tarado… Por cierto, ya debo irme."

"Lamento la demora Isa. Me entretuve sin querer." Saga se acercó a la cama mientras abría aquél pequeño atillo de género. De allí sacó un esponjoso muffin de chocolate recién horneado, todavía humeante. "Ten esto. Los hizo una amiga."

"¡Muffin!" Isabella tomó su muffin en las manos y no tardó en darle una probada. "Esto es una delicia. ¿De donde lo sacaste? No he visto de estos en la cafetería." Saga sacó uno para sí, mientras Kanon miraba con ojos de cachorro.

"¡Hey, no se vale¡Esas cosas no pueden entrar al hospital!" Protestó molesto, no porque su hermano hubiera infringido una norma, sino porque **no le había dado** un muffin a él. Saga lo miró de reojo, y luego de mirar lastimeramente al cielo, rebuscó de nuevo en el atillo de género y sacó otro muffin. "¡Sabía que no me ibas a dejar mirando!"

"No te lo tragues muy rápido o te hará mal." Protestó Isabella. "Trata de no dejar migas o las enfermeras nos regañarán."

"No te iba a dejar mirando, Kanon. Además si no te lo daba, te aseguro que Anneke no me deja tranquilo." Saga le dio una mordida final a su muffin antes de masticarlo y tragárselo.

"¿Anneke es tu _amiga_?" Preguntó Kanon mientras desmenuzaba su muffin en trocitos pequeños. No podía comer golosinas por indicación médica, pero eso era justamente lo que lo hacía aún más delicioso. Isabella cuidaba de sacudirle las migas de encima. "Hace rato que te la oigo nombrar."

"Sí." Fue la lacónica respuesta del Gemelo Mayor. Isa y Kanon pusieron una cómplice sonrisa de sabelotodo al unísono.

"¿Cuándo la conoceremos?" Preguntó Isabella. "Debe ser muy especial para que la consideres tu _amiga_." Añadió con un sonsonete especial.

"¿Es la chica con la que te encontró Mu?" Preguntó Kanon en el mismo tono de voz.

El regreso de Saga al Santuario había sido muy agitado. Saori se había puesto histérica al verlo, y junto con Shion lo habían acosado a preguntas. Saga les contó lo que había sucedido, lo más detallado y rápido que pudo, antes de poder visitar a su hermano en el hospital. Esto fue un trámite más bien demoroso, pues el Gemelo Mayor tuvo que contar su historia más de una vez, a medida que se topada con los demás dorados.

"Algo me dice que ella es la razón por la que desapareces al almuerzo." Comentó Isa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kanon. "¿Sabías, tarado, que éste tipo desaparece a las 14:30 con la precisión de un reloj suizo? Nunca ha ido a almorzar con nosotros."

"_Errr_…"

"Tal parece que esa Anneke es bien guapa." Comentó Kanon travieso. "Esta mañana, Shaka me contó que Aioria le había escuchado decir a Aioros, que había estado conversando con Shura, que Aldebarán le dijo que Mu te había encontrado con una chica **BIEN** guapa."

Aclaro las cosas: Los dorados tomaban turnos para ir a acompañar a Kanon. Esa mañana había sido el turno del Santo de Virgo, Shaka, quien había bajado desde las alturas del Nirvana para hacer de niñero. La mañana de Kanon había sido muy **'¡OM!'**, pero no por eso aburrida. Saga se sonrojó un poco.

"Sí, Anneke es mi amiga, no sé cuando la conocerán, aunque preferiría que no, ya que es muy tímida. Ella fue quien cuidó de mi y es con quién me encontró Mu." Respondió Saga. "Almuerzo con ella todos los días… o más bien comparto la cena, que donde vive ya es de noche a la hora de almuerzo aquí."

"¿Te Cuidó?" Preguntó Isabella. "¿Almuerzas con ella? Uy, es más serio de lo que creí."

"Sin mencionar que la tipa tiene que ser una santa, como para haberte aguantado resfriado." Comentó Kanon. "¿Y bien¿No pasó nada?" Añadió burlón.

"¿Qué no pasó nada de _qué_?"

"Tu sabes." Preguntó Kanon travieso.

Uuh, si tan solo supiera por los _percances_ que había tenido que pasar su hermano…

"**NO**. **NO** sean vulgares, que bien grandes están para esas…"

Kanon tuvo que sofocar una carcajada, dado que le dolía mucho reír. Isabella, que no tenía ese problema, rió abiertamente y de buena gana. Saga se ofuscó y tensó los músculos, se puso todo rojo y no por vergüenza. Isabella besó a Kanon con ligera ternura en los labios, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Saga.

"A ver si nos la presentas un día. Me gustaría conocerla." Isabella se dirigió a la puerta. "Adiós a los dos: no hagan maldades."

La chica dejó solos a los hermanos. Kanon se acomodó con pereza y dificultad en su cama, mientras su silencioso y taimado hermano se acomodaba en el cercano sillón, al tiempo que encendía la Tele. Saga fijó su mirada en aquella caja de imágenes.

"¿Y?"

"¿**Y** _qué_?"

"¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de tu chica?" Kanon suspiró. "Me pude haber muerto y…"

"No me cobres sentimientos." Saga se encogió de hombros. "Anneke es mi _amiga_, nada más, no **_es_** mi _chica_. Es algo extraña y muy tímida, pero solo mi **_amiga_**."

"Te estás haciendo el indiferente."

"¿Algún problema?"

"Eso quiere decir que la chica te gusta. ¿Cuando te animas?" Preguntó el Gemelo Menor. Saga giró el cuello con cara de papel. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a su alegre hermano sonriéndole inocentemente. Kanon aumentó su sonrisa al ver la molestia del mayor. "¿Dije algo malo?"

"No. ¿A qué quieres que me _anime_?" Preguntó Saga molesto. "Anneke es mi amiga." Insistió.

"**¡NO TE HAGAS, SAGA! **La chica te gusta, no me lo niegues. Te conozco bien, a mi no me engañas." Rió Kanon dentro de sus posibilidades. "Además a ver si así se te endulza el talante."

"¿Por qué no cierras la boca?" Preguntó el Gemelo Mayor taimado, regresando su atención al televisor.

"Porque no me da la gana, estoy enfermito, y tengo que ser consentido en todo."

"Feh."

"…"

"…"

"Deberías decirle _al menos_ que te gusta."

Saga emitió un gruñido sordo. Volvió a mirar a Kanon a la cara, pero esta vez parecía que había mordido un ajo. El Gemelo Menor no hizo más comentario que poner una cara de total inocencia. No volvió a mencionar el asunto… pero ya lo haría algún día.

"A ver si me la presentas un día."

"¿Para **QUÉ** _QUIERES_ Conocerla?" Preguntó Saga muy enojado y algo celoso.

"Pues para agradecerle el Muffin." Contestó Kanon con astucia.

"Feh."

Saga, colorado hasta las orejas, decidió estar más vigilante la próxima vez y no caer en las trampas de su hermano. Se sintió sonrojar, y agradeció que desde su posición, Kanon no notara esto. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, para visualizar, sin querer, la sonrisa de Anneke y su triste mirada, y como esto se combinaba con tanta gracia.

¿**_ÉL_**, tener algo con Anneke? No más pensarlo hizo que se pusiera rojo como tomate. La idea no le desagradaba, pero…

"¡**NAAAAAAAAAH**! Es muy tímida, no me dará ni la hora… Seguro le caigo mal. Lo único que hago es comer lo que me prepara."

"¿Y eso?" Preguntó Kanon francamente sorprendido. "¿Te prepara cosas de comer sólo para ti?" Saga tragó saliva.

"¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

"Sí."

"Olvídalo y duérmete."

Kanon parpadeó perplejo.

**MUY** perplejo.

**Fin de Extremus Australis.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** El fin del monstruo este ha llegado por fin y no saben lo aliviada que me siento de terminar esto. Sufrí un bloqueo de autor mientras escribía eso, razón por la cuál me demoré en escribirlo. Ojalá n los haya subestimado: he escrito cosas mejores. No… Saga no se quedó oficialmente con Anneke, pero eso no quiere decir que en un futuro cercano no tome la decisión, además, tengo ganas que los dorados lo molesten mucho por su indecisión. Ocurre que soy egoísta y me cuesta compartir al más Sexy de los dorados a mi juicio. ADORO a Saga. Ahora, Este fic es una gran introducción al siguiente (insisto: eran hermanos siameses), y espero no sufrir de bloqueos ni nada mientras trabajo en él. Aún tengo que escribirlo, así que no esperen que lo publique en seguida, menos ahora que estoy con los exámenes apilándose encima mío con alevosía. **AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON ESTAS SEMANAS**. Ustedes son de la mejor leche que hay, y no me canso de repetirlo. Este fic fue comenzado el 6 de Septiembre de 2005 y fue terminado el 20 de Octubre de 2005 a las 23:31 pm, sufrió las debidas modificaciones del caso. **¡DEJEN UNA BELLA REVIEW!**

**¡NINGÚN ANIMAL FUE LASTIMADO DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC!**

_La autora, eso sí, tuvo que recurrir a varios artilugios para sacarse de encima al sindicato de Brujos, que, disconformes con los daños que recibió el Caleuche, en vez de demandarme, me lanzaron un par de maldiciones chilotas bastante molestas. Ellos son los culpables de mi Bloqueo de Autor._

_Además tuve que pagar una suma considerable para reparar el Caleuche y dejarlo **PERFECTO** para el próximo Fic, sin mencionar que tuve que contratar un seguro y conseguir los permisos de la Armada correspondientes para hacer navegar el cacharro ese por mar y canales de Chile._

**_ODIO_** _la Burocracia._

_Mu descubrió que se marea arriba de los botes y juró nunca poner un pie sobre la cubierta de un barco._

_Shura está bien y sin secuelas. Seiya también, aunque pasó más tiempo que Kanon en el hospital, dado que se cayó por unas escaleras el día que lo daban de alta._

_Isabella finalmente logró ponerle crema a Kanon en la cara, mientras éste dormía._

…

_El Gemelo Menor **AÚN** no se da por enterado._


End file.
